Kitty Year Round: Haunted By The Past
by Mia LeighArc
Summary: [UPDATED] I finally have a new chapter! Enjoy! Chapter now up "Path of Totality" R&R please! I also just realized that I entirely lost a chapter, so I will redo it later in the story if I find it or I'll re-write it. Next Update: Sometime in November
1. Prologue: And Then It Was Over

**Full Story Summary: **Amelia has had a hard life, but what is she to do when the adventure of Treasure Planet was just the beginning?

**Disclaimer:** Treasure Planet is © Disney and it always will be. I do not own the main characters; I only meddle in their lives and put them through all hell for my own enjoyment. Please don't try to sue me unless you like to work with negative numbers (hehe, I know I don't!)

**Notes and Thanks:** This story is going under the knife for some _major_ transformation(s) and you _will _be seeing some rather dramatic changes whilst KYR is under construction. I will inform all of you when the process is complete (which will be when I finally finish the story for good).

This story is told in mainly 3rd person, although a good portion of this chapter is told via 1st person. All thoughts and dialogue are written in quotes and thoughts are italicized. Amelia is recalling her thoughts and the things that happened to her in the past. _All_ dialogue is part of her flashbacks except for the first paragraph.

"Kitty" Year-Round

Prologue: **And Then It Was Ove**r

By Mia LeighArc

_"A wise one man once said that if you want to tell a story, one must tell what they know. And all I know is that my whole life has gone to shambles because of my mother's death, and because my father pushed me so far, just like he pushed himself. The places I've been and the people I've seen could never amount to anything in this glowing, bustling Metropolis...not unless I learned the biggest life lesson...That's why I now know my life of pain, anguish and tyranny was worth it. But anyway, I'm here to tell you all a story. Well, here goes nothing..."_

Outside of a small hospital room, the sounds of loud wailing could be heard. "It's a girl!" someone shouted, while a feline looking man has a disappointed look on his face. At the Interstellar Academy, the same child has grown into a fine young woman with her head down on her desk and her right paw is in the isle.

It has been a very long day at the gloomy Interstellar Academy, and I am simply too tired to keep awake, let alone pay attention. As I tried not to fall asleep, the admiral was giving a lesson on his Military history and the history of others before him. On the black board the piece of chalk he was holding scurried illegibly across the surface of the chalkboard; assuming he wanted the class to take notes. The admiral is a very proud man you see. Once he spotted me sleeping, he threw a piece of paper at me and told me to get up. It reminded me of my wake up calls when she I was child.

Then I remember, Lieutenant Taberculosious, professor of the swimming class, was barking orders at everyone, and I felt myself getting lightheaded and the dizziness was affecting my stance. Amelia's best friend Arrow turned to look at me while in line to dive into the solar swimming pool; but as I read the concern on his face, it was my turn to dive and when my weight hit the water so cold, my whole body shut down and she got dragged under the surface as her lungs stopped taking in air rather than water. "_You're probably wondering what happened next, so I might as well tell you_." The next thing I remembered was waking up in my bunk with a fellow cadet that I hated (the one and only Aeneas Scott) leaning coyly against my bed.

"I heard what happened Amelia, do you need anything?" Aeneas said sweetly…almost_ too _sweet

"_He's up to something_." I thought to myself as I briefly replied.

"No, Mr. Scott, I appreciate your concern, but don't you have something better to do than to bother me when I'm recovering from a long day?" Before anything could be said further, Arrow's booming voice came to her doorway.

"You know you should eat something every once in a while" He said with a sarcastic tone of voice as he came through the door holding a try with warm soup on it, soon noticing her unwanted visitor. Amelia felt really groggy and now angry from her visit, like some of the water was still enveloped in her lungs and on top of that her "stalker" was bugging her again.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Arrow asked as I growled in a slight response and replied

"Oh _he_, he was just leaving weren't you Mr. Scott?" Aeneas tried to reply, but found himself tongue tied at the repulsion he saw in my eyes.

I was about to continue, but Arrow seemed like the talkative one instead.

"Mr. Scott, I as well as my companion would very much wish you to leave." Aeneas obviously struggled with a response and with a huff, took the hint and left slowly.

"You do know what you're doing to yourself don't you?" Amelia cocked an eyebrow.

"What is that exactly?" I didn't have the slightest idea what he was talking about.

"You're starving yourself, and not only that, you're allowing that ruffian to stalk you further. You shouldn't let him come around; I think you should get a restraining order!" He replied with a twinge of anger.

"What are you saying? I always consume a well-balanced meal, and I see to it to never miss an opportunity to eat. As far as Mr. Scott goes, I humor him because it gives me something entertaining to do with my free time. He acts like a lost, lovesick puppy around me, I can't help it if I find it amusing. Besides, he's hardly dangerous."

"Listen, you don't have defend yourself, I worry that's all."

"I know 'Dad'..." Amelia said with a brilliant smile and a twinkled eye.

"Ok, I get your point." Arrow smiled back at her and gave her a warm hug; the kind of hug that a lonely girl in the Navy, such as myself, needs sometimes, as I always say. I spotted the Admiral walk by out of the corner and then make an about face and turn back towards my cabin. I immediately stood and gave a salute, Arrow soon followed suit.

"At ease Captain, Mr. Arrow." Admiral Bluedwarf III said to both of them from his perch in the doorway.

"Gave us all quite a fright. I expect that you'll be ship-shape for tomorrow; I'm doing a lesson on knowing your rank and the side-effects of decisions make outside of direct orders." As the admiral turned and left the room, Arrow and she smiled at each other and let out a little laugh.

"Tomorrow should be, interesting…" Amelia said with cleverness and glee. Arrow laughed and told me to get some rest. It would only be until dinner, but at least I would have time to relax. I think I might take a bath when I wake up. I had lain down and drifted to sleep, Arrow tucked me in and gave me an assuring kiss on the forehead, like the brother I never had.

Two years went by since that day when I fainted, but I'm doing fine. I became the youngest living spacer to become a captain. Then came the captain ceremony, it was just like a graduation, but with a military style. My father was so proud that he came to the ceremony and cried the whole time. It was really a blessing to see Arrow's face afterwards, he was all lit up like a solar flare, and it was the finest day of my life. I was so excited to receive all my new duties that I picked my best friend Arrow as my first mate. A few months later, terrible news came; an unknown enemy was attacking us. The etherium was littered with thousands of air raids and enemy attacks from all sides. Navy ships were either destroyed or looted and prisoners were being taken from every direction. Debris flew everywhere and there were very few places to hide from all the chaos. Something I hadn't known before was that when entering a war, one must be cautious and listen to authority; but that's not what I did. I stormed into battle in my rescue boat, I went about saving the young and injured, but I felt sorry for the men who didn't know what was happening. The looks on their faces when I came through was impeccable; they looked up at me as if these were their last moments of life, and for some of them it was. What they needed was a miracle. After returning, the admiral called a meeting with his high-ranking officers. We all sat down and started strategizing a plan. Arrow was there with me on demand, which is what might have started the whole argument. All around the room, the other officers looked at the two of us, covered in blood and wounds and injures from head to toe. They all gave us dirty looks, but my gaze would falter for no man.

"Well now Captain" said the Admiral angrily. "So nice of you to join us, I see you've busy fighting when you should have been calling for reinforcements!"

"I was only trying to help." Amelia said wearily and ashamed as the Admiral usually made her feel during serious circumstances.

"And, you almost got yourself killed, what were you thinking Captain? Going out there in battle and costing us money. And for what, the lives of a few useless rookies?"

"With all due respect sir, I was merely doing my duty as Captain; warding off enemies, saving the helpless, like the oath says, 'I will perform all of my duties whether rain or shine, and nothing shall pass through my heart of any possible doubt.'-- Sir." after a few breathless moments of fury, Amelia continued before the admiral could even open his mouth to say anything in return. "And where were you in all of this, sitting in your great big armchair barking out executions of our men. Should I remind you that no one is useless in the Navy... or at least that's what you used to say? You should be ashamed of yourself sir."

"Well now, that's quite a story you have there...but I would never kill any of my men intentionally, that was their choice when they joined the military...Where on earth did you get the insinuation, Captain? I'm conducting a plan. WE NEED TO FOLLOW NAVY PROTOCOL!

""I will NOT be subject to listen to this rubbish!" Amelia shouted as she pounded on the table.

"That's up to you captain, you can leave if you like. Personally I have no problems with...stubborn women, like you." Amelia turned back around to face him, with fury in her eyes.

"STUBBORN WOMEN! I'll show you stubborn, Admiral... I can do anything you can do, and I'm not afraid to do my job, or to be better at it than you. "

"Oh really" he said skeptically while others just laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

"I already have." Amelia said walking to the door along side Arrow. Then she remembered the dying men and the agonies they must be going through. So Amelia turned just as she reached the handle and said.

"May all who love me, follow me." And they all looked around at each other like I was crazy, and then a few moments later, the Admiral got of his high horse and came with the rest of us. Among or rescue group, we found dozens of men being attacked by the foul enemy. I knew I had to think fast, so I got into the nearest boat I could find and came to their rescue with life preservers and throwing ropes to the men whom couldn't reach the boat. Out of all the weapons I had, I preferred my 12-gauge machine gun the best. The main ship the enemy had in possession, had a barrel or so of gunpowder in plan view of the rescue boat. Seeing as how I had the best shot in the group, Arrow provided my backup as I stood and quickly took aim. The next few minutes were slow and hushed as if I were moving in slow motion. Once the bullet had hit the ship, there was absolutely no hope of anyone surviving on the enemy side. Then everything exploded in a big molten-lava cloud of ash and smoke as we scurried our way back to the base. I almost single-handedly saved seven ships that day, with Arrow's help, of course. The last remaining memory of the war was the laser-fire and the mass destruction, and of course the men who died in honor of people like me. To those men, I live to this day honorably. After our return, the Admiral apologized and awarded me the Green Badge of Honor. He said that I deserved it. When I received it, I told him I must resign my post and go on the bigger and better things. Arrow came with me, and we became quite the team, going on to a new a bright future.

Amelia and Arrow had been packing for a long trip, when the two of them found themselves in front of the entire Navy being saluted by everyone for their bravery and great spirits. Amelia and Arrow were sailing along the stars in a long boat and another memory of Amelia spinning in the air with a sword and fighting with great skill flooded her mind. In the background one would imagine the sound of clashing swords and gunshots from laser-flintlocks can be heard along with the song "Tourniquet" by Evanescence

So there we were, Arrow and I: two lonely teenagers with nowhere to go, barely any food or water, nothing more than a military background, the clothes on our backs. Fortunately for us, our friendship was holding us together. The next few months were very dreary, only finding endeavors that suited our interests. After that, we mysteriously encountered a run-in with the Procyon Armada. They battled hard and were vicious in combat, but I always knew we would make it through. Several times the Armada would lay low on their attacks while Arrow and I let down our defenses; once that was in play they would come back striking hard once more. When the coast was clear, we liked to talk for hours about how we'd come so far; but just as soon as we heard gunshots fire again, we were depending on each other for both success and survival. Throughout their numerous raids on our parade, the Procyon Armada kept going with their massive attacks and mighty blows. This lead Arrow and I to have to be cleaver, inquisitive, and most of all, brave. I also discovered that my endless sword fighting and fencing lessons got put to use as we strode on in combat.

For months the two of us would camp out until we suspected that they would strike again. At that time, our lives were an emotional battlefield and we had to stay strong, but after the second run-in I began to slowly lose faith in myself. One day, the leader of the opposite side spied on me bathing in the woods and started walking my way; I tried to run, but he caught up with me. He took hold of my arm and wouldn't let go. He made many vulgar comments and snide remarks about my gender and my rank while twisting my arm behind my back as far as it will go; until I heard the mind numbing sound of my shoulder breaking. He told me that "a pretty little thing like yourself best be running back home to your dear mother; because you know you can't beat us, you're nothing but a little girl." Then he threw me to the ground while taking a few blows for my face and sides. He spit on me, called me a whore, and I think he broke a couple of ribs. I lied on the ground, grimacing in pain, naked and violated and from that moment on, I vowed never to let a man ever treat me like that again. Arrow was walking in the woods to collect more firewood, when he saw me lying on the ground battered and bewildered. He dropped the wood immediately and rushed to my side. Arrow tried to defend me, but it was too late, the culprit had already gotten too far behind enemy lines. Arrow nursed me back to health and said he would always be there to protect me, and somehow I knew he was right. Soon after, the war was over and it was finally time to go home.

TO BE CONTINUED...To the flowers of time! lol What's everybody think of my brand spanking new Prologue? R&R you know what to do!


	2. A Very Humble Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Treasure Planet is © Disney and it always will be. I do not own the main characters; I only meddle in their lives and put them through all hell for my own enjoyment. Please don't try to sue me unless you like to work with negative numbers (hehe, I know I don't!)

**Notes and Thanks:** I am splitting the Prologue into two chapters. I realize the Prologue was really long and I admire those of you brave enough to read it, but please I beg you either leave a review, find a way to tell me what you think whether or not you continue reading or don't read it at all…I've seen the stats and as impressive as they are, I have gotten so little reviews to the ratio of my readers. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part I: **A Very Humble Beginning**

By Mia LeighArc

Just before the Legacy docked in the Spaceport Cresentia, Amelia found an old memory she had meant to keep away for as long as possible. It was a letter she had long since meant to send to her father from the time when her and Arrow had set off for their first out-of-this-world adventure. Arrow was gone now, and she didn't feel nearly the same way about it anymore. Seeing it after all this time allowed her thoughts to wander freely as she read it to herself.

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**I know how you've always told me follow my heart and live life to the fullest, but in the Interstellar Academy, it gets harder every passing moment that goes by, especially without you by my side. I miss you daddy, and I can't wait until I can see you again. Although my going to the Academy must be something of great pride to you, I'm afraid I must leave now before I go mad from all the chaos and protocol they put us through...It's driving me crazy daddy...This may all sound a bit daft to you but when I leave the navy I'm planning on taking Arrow with me...after all, you told him to look after me when you're gone. So far so good I suppose, but that's beside the point. You did say that every honorable captain needs an honest and loyal first mate; well daddy, I believe I have the best in a long line of highly qualified spacers out there. I hope to see you soon...I love you.**_

_**Your loving daughter,**_

_**Amelia**_

Amelia sighed to herself as she went to step off the ship and down the gangplank, but Delbert stopped her. He insisted on carrying her, an offer she strongly refused, he settling for helping her walk, knowing all too well what had happened back on Treasure Planet. She smiled warmly at him and allowed him to help her, pulling her closer to him as they walked towards the hospital transport that had just arrived. A few paramedics (called by a fearful, over-protective Sarah Hawkins) came up the gangplank to where they were, carrying a gurney. One of the medics looked at Delbert and insisted he let the men carry Amelia the gurney instead, this being something that annoyed Amelia greatly. She had just lost her warm, soft pillow.

"No, gents that won't be necessary, I'll be fine on my own." Amelia said coolly as the medics nearly "shoved" poor Delbert out of the way. This annoyed her even more so than their presence, but when she went to lunge at them, she fell rather short when she lost the grip of her feet beneath her, falling forward. Good thing Delbert was there to catch her. She hated to admit it, but he had such an endearing, gentle way with her and she found herself admiring that quality in a man. She tried to push the newly fond thoughts from her head, but found herself blushing when the fire of Delbert's gaze met hers.

The first man looked at Amelia and the fond look she had in her eye for the nerdy man before her and to the said man in question. He continued this action for a moment or two more until he got back to business.

"Are you a friend or family, sir?" the medic asked.

"I really don't see how that is relevant, we just returned from a dangerous mission and the one way the captain will-" But poor Delbert was interrupted from his previous thought.

"Are you a friend or family, sir?" the medic repeated firmer this time so they could be on their way. Delbert thought for a moment and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"A friend!" he shouted loud enough that many of the passers-by of the spaceport could hear him

"A-a- a close friend...I s-suppose." Amelia rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh, as the medic "attempted" to pry her from her comfort zone.

"_He really is a kind, caring man, but he really must do something about that nervous bumbling!"_ Amelia thought to herself with a smile. She concluded, _"I suppose I should save him from further embarrassment. But I really must do something to get these neophytes away from me! And to think they call themselves medical personnel. "_

"He's my husband...and I would _prefer_ to go to the hospital with him." saying the word "prefer" a bit more sternly than usual. After Amelia finally got the medics to back off, with a wink and an air in her voice, she turned back to Delbert with a smile. He hadn't even noticed that she was talking to him, or even about him to anyone. Throwing her arms around his neck, Amelia fully allowing and expecting him to pick her up like she weighed nothing more than a rag doll. A slight moment passed when Delbert snapped out of it and picked her up, all the while seeming to wake from the shock of Amelia's forwardness and blushed when she whispered to him, "Come along dear, I want to go home, however if you insist, I suppose we shall have to make a stop at the nearest hospital."

Later at the hospital, Amelia lay uncomfortably against the hard pillows. She looked over to where Delbert was and smiled, he was fast asleep in the chair beside the bed. Seeing his hand laying uncomfortably across her bed and his head next to her, she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"_He played the part well, I suppose I exhausted him,"_ she said quietly to herself, thinking about what the hospital staff might be thinking.

"A Felinid married to a Canid, honestly, what they must be thinking right now." She finally said aloud, smiled as he rustled, but stayed asleep. Amelia, now amused, was in the mood for a little fun. She licked Delbert's hand while taking it into her own, but was greeted with nothing once more, so she pulled herself closer to him and licked him on the cheek, this continued sensation finally waking poor Delbert from his mental swap of taking a "cat" nap. He saw Amelia's face beat red when he opened his eyes and mutter but one phrase:

"Woof!" He said to her and immediately went back to sleep. Amelia chuckled aloud and decided to take a nap herself.

Awhile later after Delbert had left, a doctor came in to talk to Amelia.

"But there's nothing wrong with my organs, just a minor injury that's all!" She said shouting at the distraught doctor.

"Miss, the records say that you had a compacted lung due to a shattered shoulder blade. We'll have to keep you hospitalized for at least a week."

"A WEEK! I don't have that kind of time! Are you crazy? You can't keep me here that long!"

"Ma'am, there's no reason to raise your voice." He said trying to calm her down.

"There's nothing on this blasted heap that a good cup of tea and perhaps a bit of rest won't fix." Amelia's voice was echoing throughout the room and partially through the hallways as she shouted again.

"You should relax, read a good book and let Mr. Doppler take care of you." Amelia had the grace to blush at the thought of him taking care of her even more; once she recovered from her pleasant thoughts, she spat out a reply.

"I'm fine, I told you already. I didn't even _want_ to come here-- And for your information his _correct_ title is _Doctor_ Doppler."

"I apologize for the misunderstanding ma'am, I'll send a nurse in to see you if you need anything."

Amelia was still venting her frustrations when she got out her sketchpad and began drawing whatever came to mind, objects in the room, what ever she could think of. As modest as Amelia is she is not only a fine space, she also could draw images so deeply that it could make time stand still...though even she would admit that she was far from an artist. It was merely a hobby of hers. This was one of the reasons why she refused to speak about her father, the man who put her through the Interstellar Navy, fencing and weaponry classes, because she was an only child, and her father always wanted a boy. But he loved her with all of his heart, he only wanted her to be the best...and she was. She felt very lonely, like no one cared enough to spend some time with her, though she would never admit it out loud. She hated feeling alone.

Later that day, once he was sure that Amelia was asleep, Delbert finally decided to head home and get some rest as well. He had hardly realized that he had spent the last 24 hours next to Amelia in her hospital bed. Tomorrow he was sure to discuss an alternative care plan for Amelia with her primary doctor. He we confident that the hospital would want to be rid of her after a week and it would be easier to visit her if she was staying with…a friend perhaps. He smiled thinking of the possible reactions he would receive from the Captain for suggesting something as such; he was already anticipating the witty quips she may come up with.

"_Just couldn't get enough of my company, Doctor?" _He thought with a slight chuckle_. _

"_To be quite honest," _he continued,_"…no, I can't…" _He drew his bath and after removing his silken robe and matching slippers, he slid into the warm bathtub with a long sigh. The day had finally caught up with him, he had realized. He sat there for a short while enjoying the embrace of a good book. The smell of dinner filled his senses, so he found a good place to stop in his book and opened the drain of the bathtub, letting the now luke-warm water disappear down the drain beneath him. This left him with a slightly empty feeling, which he didn't put much thought towards.

After Delbert had gotten out of the bathtub, he was staring long and hard into the mirror, he hadn't just stood there in a long time. His mind began to wander freely while his soul stay confined to the bloodless frame staring back at him. Pleased with the visions of Amelia and the time he spent with her erupted into the room and hurdled over his head. He thought about that loving embrace back on the Legacy and the effects of its splendor. Doppler knew that he had enjoyed that fine moment and the mere chance to capture her in his arms for even a brief moment was a pure miracle. Mixed emotions began stirring inside of him. He leaned back in recollection of that magical moment, the way she clung to him as if her own shadow were tracking her down; though he liked the thought of her finally depending on him, but then he realized that there was something missing, something just wasn't there. In his heart, he knew that he would have to find out why he was feeling this way before he could continue living, but oh how brave she made him feel while he was holding her close; like he was ready and willing to take on the world--no matter the consequences.

"_But how could she ever understand that?" _He thought as he went into the hallway while he walked downstairs all alone.

"Delbert, are you coming down?" Sarah called from downstairs. "Your food is getting cold."

"I'll be right there." Delbert replied exhausted. While Delbert came down the main staircase that spirals and circles around, he had a lonely, dismal look on his face. When he reached the dining room, he sat staring blankly at his plate for the longest time.

The next day, Delbert, Sarah and Jim went the hospital, in hopes to visit Amelia, but when he arrived she was in a deep sleep again. The doctor walked by as Delbert walked in the direction of her room.

"Mr--Doctor Doppler? So nice to see you again." The man spoke kindly.

"Oh yes, it's good to see you too I suppose. Tell me, how is she doing?"

"Not to worry, your wife has been doing considerably better today. We are considering sending her home if that's okay with you. We believe it will be a better experience for her to heal in the comfort of her own home, although if something should go wrong, she is more than welcome back here."

"I was just thinking that last night, how ironic!" he blurted without thinking. Delbert looked back to where Jim and Sarah were standing and motioned over to a quaint seating area close by while he continued to converse with the doctor. The two men looked through the window of her room and saw that she had waken up again finally. He motioned to Delbert.

"Well it looks like your wife just woke up again, you may enter if you wish. Once this was announced Sarah and Jim stood and were following toward the door, but he suggested that they go find some warm drinks for everyone, insisting on the wonderful gesture, and refusing to take "No" as an answer. This ensured that they cleverly left the Doctor and the Captain alone together. He opened the door slowly, so as not to startle the Captain and stepped inside.

"Doctor, so good to see your face today, I had feared you wouldn't be stopping by today after caring for me so much these past few days." Amelia said with a sly smile. "The staff has positively been driving me mad!" She said with a soft huff as he pulled out a small bouquet of flowers he was hiding the whole time in his jacket.

Amelia sat simply staring at him in delight.

"Why…thank you Doctor…no man has ever given me flowers before."

Delbert didn't know what to say, his mind was riddled with worry about the poor bloke assigned as Amelia's doctor for the time being. He looked deeply into her eyes and suddenly forgot he was supposed to say anything at all. Words became an unnecessary thing in the presence of Captain Amelia. Maybe it the fact that though she looked tired from the injury and all this time cooped up in a cold hospital, Amelia was holding his hand tightly. He enjoyed the feeling and couldn't get enough of it. Amelia noticed the jittery look in his eyes and thought to ask him about it. In a groggy voice she asked,

"Doctor, is there something on your mind?" Delbert was a bit surprised by her question, but thought carefully about just how much he wanted to say, how much he wanted to share with her about what he was feeling.

"You captain, I-I I've been thinking about you lately. Are you feeling any better?" Amelia smiled at him as he lay his head down next to hers and smiled at her shyly but strangely confident.

"I'm much better now that you're here. It gets so lonely sitting in a hospital bed by yourself." He had to mere courtesy to blush.

She smiled slyly in return and touched her small knuckles to his cheek, half dazed he flinched and then opened his eyes to find the same feeling, as before coming back to him, except this time, the glint in her eyes was even more noticeable than ever before. Delbert brought her hand to his lips, leaving a simple kiss to be a gentleman by. She gave him a flirtatious look, encouraging him to give her a real kiss. This stopped him dead in his tracks. Delbert seemed nervous; he hadn't been on too many dates before and even those hadn't involved "making out" as the kids were saying today, so he figured the only thing to do was follow her lead. As it come closer and closer to their lips meeting, Sarah and Jim had finally returned with the coffee, startled they sat back embarrassed. Delbert again tried to remain calm as he went to sit and fell on the floor. Everyone laughed, but he tried so hard to act like nothing happened.

_"Dammit!"_ He thought to himself, unaware that Amelia was thinking the exact same thing at that very moment.

"What took so long? If-if I might ask." Delbert said with a false confidence albeit irritated by the intrusion.

"We got lost, sorry." Sarah said with a small smile, snickering to herself.

"So how did everything go?" She added with a twinge of unneeded curiosity.

"Just fine, thanks" Amelia said first looked at Sarah and Jim, noticing their skeptical expression and then Delbert, looking frightened that they might figure out what was going on; how dreadful, although they both probably already knew. Several moments of silence went by before anyone spoke.

"Well anyway, here's your tea Captain, and Delbert," Sarah said with a wink, "here's your coffee." Sarah said calmly. She sat in a comfortable chair and spoke kindly to Amelia.

"So Captain, when do you get to go home?

"Well, earlier I was told I am to stay here at least a week. Not something I am likely to take well, wouldn't you say Doctor?" Delbert merely smiled as a familiar shade of red touched lightly on his cheeks. Some moments passed without so much as a sound.

"Yes, well on that note, I spoke to the doctor earlier and he had mentioned that you appear to be well enough to be sent home. I was going to speak to you about staying with me in my home for the time being. I'm sure it would be very helpful to you to have someone to care for you." Delbert stated matter-of-factly.

"You shouldn't fuss over me doctor; you've done so much for me already. I'm sure you're growing tired of me already."

"Now captain, what kind of a doctor would I be if I left you here to fend for yourself against the hospital staff?" He quipped with a warm smile. Amelia had the grace to chuckle.

"The kind with a doctorate in Astrophysics." She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…er…true, but Captain, you said yourself how lonely you've been." Amelia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well doctor, if you insist that you can handle the likes of me, I suppose I should have no choice. Now all we have to do is wait until the blasted doctor allows me to leave."

Sarah looked in Amelia's direction. "How would you like to have dinner with us, say when you get out of this dump?" Amelia smiled at the woman's forwardness and generosity.

"Why, I would love to." Amelia said acting prepared for anything. Jim leaned towards Delbert with a snickering look on his face.

"Did you hear that? She said she'd love to." Jim whispered in Delbert's ear.

"Yes, right then I guess that means I'll have to get some sleep." Delbert said with revelry in his eyes though he tried to hide it. He stood there next to Amelia, not lifting his eyes from her gaze.

"Why don't you go home?." He said addressing Sarah and Jim, but not turning in their direction. Amelia wasn't sure whom he was talking to, so she replied angrily.

"Well, I'd like to, but I can't, at least not until they clear me to leave. You should know that by now, doctor." She glared at him after that. He began to get slightly frightened.

"But- I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do go on."

"I was finished, actually." Ignoring Amelia's the previous sentiment, but still giving Sarah the look that he wanted them to leave. Sarah noticed and quickly started to try shuffling out of the room.

"Oh, that reminds me, don't you have to pack for the academy or something, son?" Sarah said again in a tone that wasn't meant to be a question.

"Whoa? What are you talking about? School isn't starting 'til September; it's the middle of July." Jim said confused.

"Well, if you start now, maybe you'll have everything ready in two months."

"But mom-" Jim said with a teenage sigh. "Let's go son, you should get some rest young man." Sarah was desperately trying to get her son to go back home with her, but he didn't understand why until she pulled him by the ear and towards the door.

"It was lovely meeting you captain."

"You can call me Amelia," she said politely.

"Well, good-bye Amelia," Sarah said shaking her hand. She walked over and placed a hand on Delbert's shoulder and spoke again. "We'll wait for you outside Delbert."

"Wha, Whe- Oh great, not again." Delbert mumbled to himself. He couldn't believe it they had left him to his own shaky romantic defenses…again. Especially leaving him alone with Captain Amelia, twice in

"Let's give them a moment." Sarah mused as her and Jim finally got out the door.

"Why are we leaving so quickly, is something going on between them that he doesn't want us to know about?"

"_Delbert is falling_ _the Captain no doubt...I can see the way he looks at her."_ Sarah thought as tried to cover her amusement. "You'll see son, I'm sure it's going to be interesting if she is staying with us at Delbert's place."

"Fine with me." Sarah and Jim said at the same time, followed by a short outburst of chuckling and jokingly pushing each other back and forth. Delbert already knew they would be coming; they have to live with him until the Benbow is up and running again. What he really wanted to know was if Amelia was up to having their first "date" with the people in the house that had set them up together in the first place. Would that still be a date then? He wasn't sure what she was going to say. He gave her a slightly worried look, which she disregarded by accepting his offer.

"Well, this has been interesting, hasn't it?" Amelia said with a mischievous grin as she sipped her tea. Delbert was very annoyed, but he still acknowledged the feelings of the remaining inhabitant of the small room, the most important person to him right now, even though he didn't fully realize why at the time.

"Yes, it has." He said thinking hard whether he should stay and risk the possibility of something happening between them or leave and lay awake thinking about her the entire night. It was so hard to choose, but finally he came to the conclusion that he should go home and come back the next morning.

"I guess this means I should be going." Delbert said with reluctance in his free spirit.

"Oh, and we were having so much fun." Amelia remarked sarcastically, biting her bottom lip mischievously, knowing all too well what things of that nature do to the opposite sex. Delbert tried to get up and leave, but she pulled him back to her to give him a loving embrace that would warm his heart more than anything he had ever known. She clung to him like Velcro for a minute, but after she realized that he had to leave, she let go reluctantly, but caring in the way she said goodbye.

"I'll miss you, Doctor." She said with surprising disarray in her voice. It truly seemed that she was disappointed and hoped he would stay...or maybe still delirious from the pain. This was all very new to her, but it would be something she would have to get used to feeling. Delbert was stunned beyond words when she said it that he was caught of guard and he stumbled while walking closer to the door. He turned to her once more.

"Feel free to call me Delbert." He insisted.

"Goodnight, Captain." He said with a heavy heart.

"Please doctor, call me Amelia." He briefly heard the Captain say with a big smile.

Finally with the real truth ringing in his ears, he turned toward the door.

"Goodnight--Amelia." He said slowly as he walked through the doorway in a tired way, but managing to see the depression in her face as she began to try to say goodbye again. As the last drop of the warm, bitter sensation of the tea left her lips, Delbert was gone. Though Amelia hoped that he would come back and stay with her, nothing could stop him from making the difficult decision he already made. He stopped dead outside the door, possible second thoughts residing in him. He quickly turned back and saw Amelia again all alone though the glass window. Was he mad? Here he was in the company of a beautiful woman and he was acting like a shy 15–year-old! Many things scurried through his head as he spotted Jim and Sarah waiting for him causing a long journey home in silence. His heart was aching, what was happening to him? As he walked down the long corridor and even when he entered the carriage, he felt a deep resentment building up inside of him because of his decision, regardless if he thought it was the right one or not. He almost thought about going all the way back and staying by her side, at least until she fell asleep, but he knew it would just make the situation even more strange.

Sometime later that evening Sarah bombarded Delbert with questions of what exactly went on between him and the Captain at the hospital that day.

"So…what happened?" Sarah said with a suspecting grin as the three weary travelers entered the door. Delbert didn't say much, but he was honest and truthful with his dear old friend.

"Well?." She said still curious.

"Nothing happened, Sarah." He said heading to his bedroom. He turned around and gave her a reassuring look that it was true. She glanced at him surprised. He never acted this way, especially when it came to women. She didn't understand. He opened his bedroom door and closed it right behind him. Sarah had tried to say something, but he closed the door in her face. She tried to open it herself, but it seemed to be locked, so she couldn't get in. Her despair was filling up the hallway and she began to feel shunned away from a dear friend.

"Good night Delbert." She said with concern and remorse for his feelings.

"Good night Sarah." He returned for behind the door. "This is going to be a long night' he thought as he attempted to go to sleep. While he slept, he had an odd dream:

_Delbert and Amelia where alone in B.E.N.'s hideout and Delbert had just gotten the captain to go to sleep. As he was very tired, he fell asleep himself. In and hour or so he woke up to find Silver holding a flintlock to Amelia's head, and threatening to kill her if he didn't find out were Jim was. Delbert appeared to be a very proud man. He wouldn't budge, but when Silver stated it was time to keep his end of the bargain, so he twisted Amelia's bad shoulder a bit. Delbert got very angry, he offered himself in her place, but Silver declined the offer. Silver set the last laser bullet into place, preparing for the inevitable. Delbert lunged at Silver; (a fact that surprised both Amelia and himself) but the last sound that he heard was the bullet going strait into Amelia's brain, killing her instantly. Heartbroken and stark craving mad for vengeance, he removed a dagger he wore around his ankle and killed Silver with his bare hands. He rushes over to his companion's side. Blood covered everything that was left of her, along with the dead bodies of four newborn children; three kittens and one puppy that looked exactly like him and Amelia. _

Delbert couldn't believe the dream he just had, and the trauma hadn't yet invested in his head; but he wasn't sure what it was suppose to mean. He sat up taking deep breaths as beads of sweat roll down his face. What was happening to him? He knew it would be a long night before the morning came, if only he lasts that long.

Back at the hospital, Amelia grew restless for someone to talk to, so she got out her book "Space Wars" By Giorgio Trinidad. Sitting up her head collided with the pillow and she nodded off discovering the truth of her subconscious, she had developed feelings for Delbert a great deal. That indeed was the night when she would finally get to sleep through the night, her every thought focused on an eccentric scientist with whom she had a date. The coincidence of the matter was that the next day was her 33rd birthday, and the truth is she hadn't had a good birthday since the year she left for the academy. Every year after that seemed like a dull cupcake with a candle on top given to her by Arrow, who always had scrounged to afford a small but thoughtful gift for her. But now that she was a friend of Delbert, Jim and his mother, she felt incapable of opening up herself…again.

As the morning sung over the horizon, the beams of light cascaded through the window of Delbert's room. He winced at the thought of sunrise, but he remembered he had some business to attend to this morn. As he rummaged through his clothing for something to wear, he thought to himself,

"_Delbert, you can do this, you can be calm and reserved today. Then again it is your first date...well, EVER! Just act natural, you'll be fine."_ Delbert still felt uneasy about the whole situation and the dream he had. It must have been a sign of things to come. For a moment he simply forgot what he was doing. He snuck out of his room and to the stable where he excitedly harnessed up Delilah, and headed for the hospital. When he reached the room, he stopped momentarily when he heard voices coming in his direction.

"Well hello handsome, you must the 'male-friend' my niece was talking about in her letter," Said the older woman who saw him going to Amelia's door. Her husband gave her an embarrassed look as Delbert turned to face her not knowing what to say.

"Who me? I think you have me mistaken for someone else ma'am." Delbert said politely but confused.

"Oh, and a gentleman too dear." She whispered to her husband though he didn't really care. Amelia strode slowly through the doorway to the restroom, still in pain and hooked up to her I.V (which dripped painkillers into her body). Delbert lost his breath for a second at the sight of her causing him to look incredibly nervous, although he felt a deep sensation in his heart to see her in pain still.

"Aunt Mildred, for the last time, would you stop flirting with my friends!" Amelia blushed slightly under her obvious fatigue.

"Good morning Doctor...Delbert, sorry." Amelia finally got out pleasantly while Delbert remained silent the whole time.

"Hello Ames, it's not every day that my only niece finds male friends. But this one seems to be a keeper." said the chipper voice of Aunt Mildred.

"How many times have I told you not to ever call me that in earshot. He can hear you."

"That's the point. So…Is this your boyfriend dear?" Amelia got so angry that she looked like she was about to blow up like a volcano.

"AUNT MILLE! He is not my boyfriend!" Her aunt gave her a shocked, sly glance.

"Calm down honey, you don't have to be so defensive, he can hear you." Amelia let out an angry cry as she fumed her aunt's mischievousness with embarrassed beads of perspiration on her brow. She was edgy because it was her birthday and Arrow was not around to celebrate it with.

"I am NOT defensive!" Amelia fumed as Delbert tried to understand what was going on, but he had a tendency to get things confused. The day got a little better after that when her Aunt finally went home and left her and Delbert to their coffee and tea discussions about, work, love, embarrassing experiences spirituality and politics, the usual "no-no's" of conversation educate.

"So Doctor, are you saying that you went to your college finals without even realizing you hadn't any breeches on!" Amelia said as she coyly sipped her tea. Delbert covered his face with his hands, let out a long sigh and tried not to let the bright scarlet color of his cheeks be shown. Amelia pried his hands from his face and smiled slyly at him.

"How bad could it be Delbert?" Amelia said saying his name especially breathy.

"Yes, yes, unfortunately it is true! It was after a crazy college party the Astronomy department at the University was holding. My friend Bartholomew made me drink at least half a bottle of Qutaren Vodka before I could go back to our dorm and study for my finals the next day! Luckily I retain information like a sponge, so I passed my classes, I just didn't do as well on my final tests as I could've sober. It was the worst experience I can think of; I had a massive headache the morning of my senior finals and my class-mates were telling me I did and said some interesting things after I had gotten a few drinks in me." Amelia smiled warmly. She was having more fun taking to him about past events and things in general than she had talking to anyone else in a long time, including Arrow. She had already known everything about Arrow, but this feeling of getting to know someone new, even after she had lost her dear friend was a welcoming thought.

After meeting Amelia's Aunt and Uncle at the hospital, Delbert packed Amelia's things for her to take to his house for the time being. He helped her into the carriage and headed in the direction of his home. He let out a slight sigh which Amelia noticed in the silence between them.

"Are you alright Doc-Delbert?" Amelia asked softly. Delbert was interrupted in the middle of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm just thinking of what a fun time it was meeting your Aunt and Uncle today…"

"Oh don't mind her, she's very nosy as I'm sure you noticed." Amelia stated with a chuckle. Delbert smiled slightly and briefly looked in Amelia's direction, not realizing she was meeting his gaze. He quickly looked away and couldn't help blushing as he continued in the direction of his house.

Later that night, after spending the day with Amelia; Delbert was prepared for a good diner. Once he and Amelia got into the carriage, he knew that the night would end well. Upon arriving at his house, Delbert kindly showed Amelia around. She was astonished at all the amazing artifacts that he possessed. The two of them, Sarah and Jim sat down to eat and started chatting with one another.

The foursome chatted for hours about the trip to Treasure Planet, stories of Jim's childhood and how Dr. Delbert Doppler became not only a family friend but also somewhat of a godfather to the boy and just as Amelia was getting lost in her thoughts, Sarah Hawkins, Jim's mother interrupted her pleasant memories...

"So Amelia, tell us about yourself…something that we haven't learn about you yet." Sarah proceeded curiously. Amelia looked at everyone around the table and slowly began her "brief" memoirs.

"See it all started one cold winter morning..."

Before she knew it, Amelia was being carried to a warm resting place where Delbert tucked her in to sleep. She woke up in one of the "guest rooms" staying for a hearty Montressain breakfast. When she finally got home again, Amelia found a threatening note written in blood was sheathed on the door with a dagger very similar to a letter opener. Unfortunately she didn't know it's a set up...but both Amelia and Delbert wanted her to be out of harm's way, so she went to stay with Delbert for a spell until she could find time to recover and get back on her feet again.

Cliffhanger, YAY! R&R you know what to do!


	3. Flight of the Heroine

**Disclaimer:** Treasure Planet is © Disney and it always will be. I do not own the main characters; I only meddle in their lives and put them through all hell for my own enjoyment. Please don't try to sue me unless you like to work with negative numbers (hehe, I know I don't!)

**Notes and Thanks:** This is my first fic so I would really appreciate many reviews and constructive thoughts and suggestions on my part. There may be slight language, but I think it will be fine. I really think I work hard on this fic and I will defiantly update. Now with without further a due, my first fanfic

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part II: Flight of the Heroine

By Mia LeighArc

Amelia finally being well enough to continue to work, was sitting in her stateroom when a kind knock sounded from the thick mahogany door that isolated her from the rest of the world. She called to the entrance, waiting to greet her visitor, but found herself short of breath when none other than the bashful Doctor Doppler stuck his head into the room. She smiled slightly, remembering the real reason she was still in one piece and was able to greet the good doctor.

"I protect the Legacy with my life if I must, for its purpose is far greater than my own." Thus was the oath she took when accepting captaincy of the ship, and it was, of course, the militaristic way to look at it, but she knew for a good reason why she was still alive was because the doctor had helped her so much on the voyage: through the exploding star, Arrow's death, her injuries, but most importantly her loneliness. She wouldn't be alone again, she knew, simply because Delbert had promised her as such, and she trusted him. In fact, she'd seen a lot more of him these past few days with him taking care of her even though she was well again, between late night conversations, preparing her meals, and even bringing her the newspaper every day. It seemed to Amelia that Delbert was making and finding the simplest of excuses to spend time with her. She mentally shook herself, but could not seem to fight down the hopeful and seemingly wonderful idea ("When did thoughts of the Doctor become wonderful for me?") that the doctor was up to something.

"Please, come in," Amelia said warmly. He seemed to have a smile that could always brighten her day, no matter how dismal it had been thus far. She watched as he made his way into the sunlit room, hoping that he wouldn't look up and notice her staring. He did, but only slightly.

"Oh bloody hell, he must've noticed something," she scolded herself, quickly darting her eyes away as he glanced up at her and smiled. "I'm acting like a bloody school girl, this is ridiculous." She crossed the room and waved her arm toward two chairs by the window of her stateroom, sitting herself in the one next to Delbert's. She wondered off-handedly for a moment why she felt so nervous around him, as she realized that she was sitting tensely on the edge of her seat. But the next second, although she'd never admit to it aloud, she knew the reason. She could remember that magical night, as it had been just this last October.

On a cool summer night such as this, one could easily find many a being on Montressor enjoying the evening without the stiflingly heavy, muggy heat. Many, yes, but not Delbert Doppler, who was at the moment pacing back and forth, muttering to himself softly. Although still at his home with only Sarah Hawkins and her son Jim for company, and although he and Jim had grown much closer in the past few months, he still wished to be alone in the mansion this particular night. Because this was not entirely possible at the moment, he settled for merely attempting to hire himself as little attention as possible, but unfortunately for him, he seemed to attract it without trying.

Seeing a grown man with a nervous look in his eye was one thing, but Delbert's current facial expression read, "I'll be attending my own funeral in about ten minutes." Sarah watched him from her chair by the fire, after she had sent Jim out of the room five minutes ago because he would not stop firing questions at Delbert, such as, "Doc, you did remember to tell her what was going on, didn't you?" and "Brushed your teeth tonight, Doc?" Each question would throw Delbert into a highly panicked state, and as he had been ready to leave for a half an hour now, and had both informed Amelia of his dinner plans (Sarah, on several occasions, had put her foot down and wouldn't let him call her to make sure she had remembered the correct date) and brushed his teeth (thrice), Jim was merely adding insult to injury. He left the room with a laugh and well wishes to the Doctor, assuring both parties left in the room that he had never meant harm.

Miraculously, not putting up a fight with his mother for probably the first time in his life, he headed out the door, mentioning something about an Academy book he wanted to start anyway. The clock sounded seven o'clock and Sarah stood as Delbert jumped, wishing him luck and straightening his tie, just to be safe. Which a reassuring hug she pushed him out the front door, and he was off.

Delbert was listing in his head a "Top Ten Reasons to See This Night Through" list as he approached the Legacy's door embezzled with a golden plate reading 'Captain's Quarters.' He was on reason number three ("How many other opportunities will you be able to use Gregor's offer—he had tutored the owner's son through school and had earned himself a large favor in return—for a top-notch table reservation on a Friday night, without looking like a complete idiot by yourself?") when he reached the doorway and knocked almost without thinking.

"Oh no," he thought, panicked, as he heard shuffling on the other side.

"What if she never planned to actually go out with me tonight? Is today really Friday? What if she thought it was all a big joke and doesn't answer the door? Or worse, answers it and laughs at me? And what if she doesn't like flowers? Or is allergic? Or hates red?" But all other panicked thought patterns were thoroughly interrupted when, in his opinion, a misplaced angel appeared at the door. She was dressed in a sleeveless, shimmering white evening dress that ended just below her knees and was the perfect blend of curve-hugging and loosely-fitting. She smiled at him, spinning slowly and inquiring as to whether or not her dress for the evening was acceptable, but he barely heard her, as all he could do was stare. He didn't realize he was nodding in affirmation to her question and offering her his arm until her smile became more confident, and her hand rested comfortably in the crook of his elbow. Just as they were leaving he remembered the flowers in his hand, and stopped suddenly.

"These are for you," he said quickly, offering up the roses and looking anywhere but her face, as if he were offering a sacrifice for a goddess. If he had glanced her way, however, he would have seen her eyes light up with gratitude as she took them from him hands.

"Thank you, Delbert, they're lovely. I'll grab a vase for them from the galley and then we'll be off, shall we?"

"Yes, alright, take your time," he replied in a shaky voice as she led him from the room and closed the door behind them. 'So far, so good,' he thought to himself with a sigh.

As they left the ship and he helped her into his carriage, Delilah moving excitedly back and forth, ready to leave, he wondered to himself how exactly in God's name he had been lucky enough to be allowed time with this breathtaking woman. He could hardly help but stare at her, and there were a few close calls in the drive to the restaurant that he only hoped she hadn't noticed. If she had, of course, she hadn't mentioned them, and instead took to engaging him in light, easy conversation about the different sights and sounds of the neighborhood. Both were a bit surprised and relieved to find that conversation came easily, and soon drifted from professional opinions and experiences to almost idle chit-chat about each others' lives to date.

Both were also a bit saddened to find that they had arrived, and had to cut short their discussion on favorite professors they had had in their respective courses of study in order to actually walk into the restaurant.

Smiling and laughing all the way in, Delbert entertained Amelia with tales of his somewhat senile old professor of the History of the Star, Dr. Prestal, and how he used to entertain them through half the class with tales of his travels with his wife, and the brutes and ruffians they encountered on the way. He stopped just enough to inform the hostess, "Doppler, table for two, reserved for eight thirty," before revealing to her the climax of his story, which found the good Dr. Prestal and his wife being detained in a jail house on a moon of the planet Raitunda, for unknowingly causing trouble and insulting the chief of police in a small town they had stopped in for lunch. This received a renewed peel of laughter from Amelia, much to Delbert's surprise and delight. When he again looked up, the hostess smiled and introduced them to the waiter that showed them to their table and presented two menus in front of their seats.

"Delbert, everything here looks delicious, but if I may say so, you don't need to spend so much money tonight. I can pick up my half of the check if you'd like me to," Amelia said as she glanced over the menu and saw exactly the type of place they had entered; she hadn't exactly drunk in her surroundings upon entering the building. She as most definitely not used to people doing this for her, and was a bit breathless at the whole idea.

"Nonsense, I'll hear nothing of it," he replied briskly. "Besides, the owner owes me a favor. Please, order whatever you'd like." And so, with a grin and a soft blush, Amelia nodded in defeat.

Their dinners came quickly, linguine and veal for Delbert and smoked salmon in a wine sauce for Amelia, and meanwhile they continued their casual conversations on meaningless stories of the past that did nothing but cause a chuckle when they were thought of again now. Amelia was just finishing telling Delbert of how, when she was about nine, had, with her sister, hid from their mother after smashing her favorite perfume bottle on the floor (and promptly blaming the wind). "My mother never got the truth from us, but she suspected, and I believe she actually knew what happened. My father, on the other hand, couldn't understand why on earth we got her the same thing for her birthday every year afterwards," she finished, a bit breathless from laughing so much, and for such a long period of time. She hadn't thought about that for years, not since her mother had died a few years after she had left the Academy.

"Doctor, I haven't thought about that incident for I don't know how long, and I most definitely never told anyone about it."

"Yes, well, no matter how many times you tell it to me, I can't ever see you doing something like it, but maybe that's because this is only the first date," Delbert said, still chuckling softly.

"Yes, perhaps," she whispered. The air around the table had definitely changed; it had gotten heavier, as if a silent stress had settled over them in a matter of seconds. Both Doctor and Captain averted their eyes suddenly.

Finally, Amelia spoke up. "I wonder if the two of us can do more of this, it's really quite enjoyable, and I haven't had this lovely of a time in, well, years." Doppler looked up at her and blushed under her soft gaze, quickly looking again in the other direction.

"Of course," he finally muttered, stuttering a bit. "If—if you'd like to, then, yes, so would I. I've had a great time tonight, too. Would you like some more bed—BREAD." Amelia smiled at him as he looked away for the dozenth time that night, completely mortified, and thought for a moment about his most recent slip-up. She realized that she thought him quite a charming man, even when he was somewhat inept.

'_What is with you_,' Delbert thought to himself furiously. '_The night was going so well, and then you have to ruin it with something completely stupid and pig-headed like that. I wouldn't be surprised if the up and left, right now_.'

"I believe we'll have to work on that, Doctor," Amelia replied with a smirk, but otherwise ignoring the tongue-tied Doctor's remark. Delbert could only blush and look away again shyly, counting his blessings that she was still there and hadn't reached over and slapped him.

Luckily for Delbert, dinner continued without another slip from him, to which he was quite pleased. After telling her so much about his observatory, Amelia found herself quite intrigued, and when she said as much Delbert happily invited her over to see it. "Not necessarily tonight, of course, if you would like to just head home I quite understand, if you're tired or—" but Amelia interrupted, whispering softly, "I'd love to come tonight. After all, I can't very well see the stars during the day." Delbert was about to open his mouth to reply when he realized she was looking at him with an obvious smile in her eyes, and it dawned on him that she was jesting. With a nod he paid the bill and led her from the restaurant, approaching Delilah again and turning her toward his home.

They rode in comfortable silence for a while until she, with a shiver, inched over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. A slightly shocked Doctor almost had heard failure when she proceeded to move his arm around her shoulder, reigns still in hand, so that she was in the middle of them and at the same time leaning against his jacket.

"Are you cold," he asked softly.

"Well maybe just a bit, but don't ever try to get me to admit it again," she added with a grin,

"Because as you know, I'll deny it to the grave." Delbert was coming to enjoy Amelia's company more and more, because even thought she clearly possessed the Captain's fiery spirit, it was put more toward joking quips than anything. Always one to oblige a lady, he slipped his jacket off and offered it to her, which, after a moment's apprehension, she graciously accepted. Pulling out from the confines of the reigns she slipped it over her shoulders and then laid her head down again on his shoulder.

They rode like that the rest of the way, both so comfortable with the company and the surroundings that conversation wasn't needed any longer. When they arrived at the end of Delbert's driveway, he excused himself to put Delilah away, quickly showing Amelia in and telling her to make herself at home, he'd only be a moment. He walked back inside five minutes later to find she hadn't even removed his coat yet, let alone make it past the foyer, as she was busy looking at the artwork on the walls of the room.

Grinning, he slipped behind her and eased the jacket off of her shoulders, hanging it in the front closet and leading her down a brightly lit hallway and to a flight of stairs that led up and out of sight.

"Delbert, this house is amazing; I've never seen such beautiful photography. Is this the scenery around here," she asked, referring to the photos on the walls, in both color and black and white, of various nature scenes.

"Yes, my mother took them, she was quite interested in photography," he replied. "Sorry about the long stair-hike up, but I haven't had the time yet to install an elevator. I was actually traversing the galaxy with a rather interesting feline captain; I think you'd rather like her."

She opened her mouth to reply upon hearing his comments on the elevator but looked up at him with quite the different train of thought as he finished the statement. He, on the other hand, was grinning at her cheekily, and so she settled for swatting his arm.

"Very good doctor, you're learning fast I'd say." He smiled back and motioned with his arm for her to precede him up the stairs. They were silent to the top, and through the door, until Amelia gasped in surprised amazement when she saw the incredible view from the wall-length windows of the observatory. The glass opened in the middle onto a large balcony, and a light breeze blew through the opened doors and into the large room. He smiled at her reaction and ushered her over to the eyepiece of the enormous telescope, which was both the attention and the centerpiece of the room.

They spent the remainder of the evening watching the stars as they covered the little town of Benbow like a sparkling velvet blanket.

"Er, Captain? That is, I mean to say--well, Amelia," Delbert said, snapping her from the fond memory.

"Yes," she answered, inclining her head to show her curiosity in what he was going to say.

"Well, I was just wondering, umm well--I mean, you don't need to answer me right away, in fact you--you don't need to answer me at all, if you don't want to, I just thought I'd ask, and if you wanted to, well--"

"Delbert," she interrupted him. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Did--did you, umm...wangouwimetnie?"

"What? Sorry, I don't think I caught that," she said, desperately trying to smother a smile.

"Well yes, sorry, umm, did you--want to go out with me tonight?" He glanced up at her quickly, only to see her nod slowly and lean into him, closing her eyes and softly pressing her lips to his. He jumped, but soon felt the need to wrap his arms around her waist, moving the chairs toward each other and closing the remaining distance between them.

"Eight o'clock then," she asked as she pulled away, slightly breathless. Doppler blushed and nodded as he stood to leave.

"I'll be here," he assured her calmly.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Alright."

"Bye," Amelia mused, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth that, this time, she didn't try to hide.

"Bye," he said, and closed the door.

But as eight o'clock came, Doppler didn't, and although Amelia found herself sitting at the desk in her stateroom, waiting for him and hour and a half later, she couldn't help but feel very upset and slightly hurt that he hadn't come, and hadn't even called to cancel or explain himself.

"Maybe he had something he couldn't get out of, or forgot about, and didn't have time to call me in the middle of his busy schedule," she mused to herself as she waited. "Yes, that's it; he simply had something to do that was more important than me." She had known better than to let those thoughts enter her mind, but this time she couldn't stop them from swamping her head. She was very angry with him, and hurt as well.

"How could he forget? What an imbecile. Or maybe I'm the imbecile to think that he was the one." It was now almost eleven and Amelia found herself in her room, even though she couldn't sleep; all she could think about was how Delbert hadn't shown up, or called at all. Plus, she was getting worried now, on top of it all. She had to get to the bottom of this, if she wanted any peace of mind whatsoever tonight. Giving up for the time being, she gave up and went back to her stateroom for a bit.

Half an hour later Amelia sat at her desk and took a sip of her cooling tea, remembering the scene in her office earlier that day before Delbert had left. It was one of the best moments of her life, and he was really was a wonderful kisser.

"What? Since when had he become so... so bleeding wonderful," she thought to herself in a mix of dreamy and furious emotion. She cared for him very much, even though she wouldn't admit it yet. It had come naturally to her, almost like a daily routine. She could easily find herself falling in love with this man.

The next morning (she had fallen asleep at her desk, something her neck was regretting now) she woke to a kind knock on the door, a knock that was vaguely familiar. She rushed into the next room and threw the door open, fully expecting to find Delbert standing on the other side with this and that feeble excuse as to why he hadn't come after all last night, but instead she was met with flowers and a small package, soaking in the rain.

She smiled at the thought and pulled them inside, they were undoubtedly from the doctor. Suddenly, she wasn't as angry with him anymore, as he had dropped them off, or had someone drop them off, the most beautiful roses she had ever seen; fire-and-ice, in fact. She set the package down and ran to get something for the flowers, when she stopped midway, finding a note nestled into the top of the blossoms.

_"Amelia," it read. "I had something really urgent to attend to last night and words cannot express how sorry I am for not being able to get a hold of you to let you know. I look forward to seeing you again soon, and I hope you can forgive me. I'll be in touch. _

_All my love, Delbert."_

She moved back into her state room, placing herself in front of the window to watch the rain. With a blanket wrapped around her she opened the package and, gasped at what she saw. Inside laid a golden, heart-shaped locket, with a simple note lying next to it:

"Something to remember me by. Happy Birthday."

"Well," she declared mischievously to herself. "I have things to do, and the morning isn't slowing down." She thought about Delbert and what he must be doing right now as she walked toward her office door.

Outside, Delbert stood on the gangplank and looked back at the ship, expecting to see her standing there laughing and coming to greet him in the rain. He smiled for a second in anticipation, but when a minute had passed and the door hadn't opened again, he sighed before frowning slightly and heading home. He couldn't blame her, and he hadn't decided to wait to see her until the very last moment, so she had no idea that he had been standing out there at all. A bit disappointed, he decided to head toward Delilah and go home, sneezing every now and then as he went.

What do you all think? Better than before? That's because the magnificent Lady Kayte helped me edit and re-write this…Girl, you rock the sock!


	4. Holy Palmer's Kiss

Disclaimer: I Do Not own these characters what so-ever! They belong to Disney Inc. so of course I'm not making any money on this. Not that I would want to; having to honor of getting to work with these characters is enough. Especially when other people get to read it!!!

Notes: I'm one of those crazy people who over obsesses about every waking detail about the Doppler/Amelia relationship. So please at least read my story, you can tell if it sucks later in the guest book......Anyway, I should shut up and just tell the story. This chapter was heavily inspired by a Sade song called "Flow."

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part III: **Holy Palmer's Kiss**

By Mia LeighArc

Amelia stepped off the gangplank just returning from what seemed like the longest three weeks of her life. Voyages always held joy to be so close to the stars, however not having anyone there to really share it with at times got lonely for her. She used to have Arrow and that would be all she needed to get through a voyage, but without him, she only longed to go home. As Amelia arrived at the front door, she was greeted by Sarah, who took the bag she was carrying right out of her hand and set it by the door. Amelia thanked her and placed her coat on a hook by the door.

"Sarah, so good to see a familiar face, I trust things went well for you when I was away?" Amelia asked kindly. Sarah nodded and handed Amelia a cut of tea as the two sat for a moment.

"Oh yes, things are fine, however I have been rather worried about Delbert lately. He doesn't seem to be acting like himself I'm afraid." This caused Amelia to raise an eyebrow and peak her curiosity.

"Acting strangely you say? Any stranger than his usual behavior?" Amelia asked curiously. Sarah merely supported a weak smile.

"Well, he's always in his observatory it seems anymore, he doesn't appear to eat or sleep and when he does speak, you seem to be the only thing he talks about…" Amelia blushed slightly, but hoped that Sarah didn't notice. Before Sarah could continue, Amelia stealthily made her way upstairs without Sarah seeming to notice.

"He seems to still be beating himself up for not being able to make it that one night a few weeks ago. I've never seen him mope around this much…" Sarah said, realizing she was now alone and talking to herself.

Dr. Delbert Doppler stood gazing in the fireplace when Amelia came up behind him. He seemed silent, as if he were a statue. Amelia made a motion to speak, hesitated, and then half bit her bottom lip under the veil of a worried look.

"Doctor, I want to thank you again....for the gift," said a familiar female voice from behind him. He smiled but did not move. Amelia focused her attention towards him as she continued.

"Oh that, it's nothing special really…" He said with a twinge of sadness.

"It was lovely, truly. A new keepsake I suppose.....Doctor?" Delbert leaned in thought against the mantel piece. He wanted to say something comforting a meaningful, but he stopped cold; forcing himself to turn around and finally face her.

"I'm sorry, Captain....I..guess I'm just not myself today." Her concerned eyes met his and he smiled slightly, looking back into the dancing flames. Amelia, not knowing what to do to get him to listen, came up and also stood gazing into the fire

"And here I thought you were the man I am growing rather fond of?" Amelia said with a bit of mischief in her voice.

"_Why is she doing this? I should be on my hands and knees begging for her forgiveness. Wait, what did she say?"_ He thought to himself as she looked up from the fire to see his reaction. Delbert turned around to face her finally, looking deeply into her eyes. He was thinking about what she had asked him. He had to say something, anything to break the awkward silence

"Well.....I'm a...a..." Delbert tried to say.

"Never mind." Amelia said plainly waving away the thought. She didn't seem convinced that he was in fact alright. He noticed she was fidgeting with something, something in a heart shape.

_"Oh, that's right" _he thought to himself, _"her locket!"_ He mentally smacked himself before she looked in his direction again. Was it just him or was there a little bit of romantic tension between them lately?

"_Maybe it was just the other night."_ He thought to himself trying to sound convincing.

"_Yes, it definitely must've been just the other night."_ Delbert wasn't sure, but he could tell by the way Amelia was looking at him, that she could feel it too. Having her next to him was making him nervous; and if that wasn't enough to make him really flustered, what happened next would've been enough to make a man's heart stop right in his chest.

"Here, let me help you with that." Delbert said nervously indicating her necklace.

"There's really no need, doctor..."Amelia said. She didn't want to burden him any more than she already had.

"Nonsense, I just want to help." He said as he took the locket out of her hand and placed it in front of her neck, taking time to take in her features. He slowly pulled it up so that he could clasp the back of the necklace.

"There's really no need, Doctor, you've done enough." But by the time she had said it Delbert had already taken it from her and was in the process of slipping it around her neck. She shivered slightly when his hands touched her; he lingered for perhaps a little longer than expected after the locket hung securely around her neck. After a few moments, he pulled his hands away slowly.

"_Not long enough…"_ Amelia thought as he pulled his hands away. She was suddenly finding herself fantasizing about him letting his hands wander all over her body…a sensation that caused her to blush and goose bumps ran all along her skin. With a slight shiver, Amelia tried to contain herself.

At the same magical moment they both looked up at each other so quickly and now their noses were touching. Amelia was slightly startled but after a few moments Delbert blushed and moved away quickly. Amelia simply smiled slyly.

"You know Doctor, If there was something else you wanted to give me, you could've just asked."

Well....I...Umm." Was all Delbert could manage to say. Embarrassed, he looked deeply into the fireplace, then quickly back at her. He noticed this time that Amelia's sparkling green eyes where dilated and her hand had reached his cheek, showing that her main focus was standing uncomfortably in front of her. There was something drawing him closer to her every second.

"I however, believe I have something to give you." Amelia said playfully pulling Delbert's arms around her waist before wrapping her own around his neck.

"Umm, I…err…ah…"Delbert said in surprise as Amelia got closer.

"Oh shut up you imbecilic man." Amelia muttered as she instinctively bridged the gap between them, feeling the heat between them rising and their gaze to become ever so fixed on each other. When he tried to object she laid a single finger on his lips and made a hushing noise. Pulling him as close to her as possible, Amelia wrapped her hands on either side of Delbert's face kissing him fiercely. Her breathing got heavier when she discovered Delbert's ultimate reaction to the situation. She let out a slight giggle and made sure to brush up against it when she manage. Delbert yelped as she raked her nails over his back. She kissed seductively down his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"_Is this really happening?"_ He asked himself, feeling his heart want to beat out of his chest.

The next few minutes were a bit of blur to him. He remembered everything until their finally met again. Every touch, each lustful gaze, the way the firelight lit her face or the soft feel of her skin on his…Anything after that moment and his mind drew a blank. It was as if the whole outside world had ceased to exist and the only thing left was Delbert and Amelia. A silhouette of two people attracted to the energies the other put off. Their worlds had just been turned upside down by the other's presence and both were taken back by the feeling. After several minutes of their lips being inseparable, they broke apart and took a deep breath simultaneously while staring at each other in disbelief.

"Well...I..." Delbert said attempting to break the silence, using the fireplace to provide some support while he tried to catch his breath.

"Well..."Amelia said at a loss for words.

"Goodnight, Doctor." She finally said between after a beat, straightening out her jacket.

"Delbert." He corrected.

"Right." She replied.

"I....umm Goodnight...Captain." Delbert said flustered as he finally stood up.

"Amelia." she corrected him, taking his hands in hers once last time and touching her lips lightly to his. She brushed a piece of hair from her face as she slowly turned around gradually letting her hands slip through his and walked towards the hallway that led to her bedroom. With his hands out of reach now, Amelia left Delbert to his thoughts.

"What just happened??" He said to himself. There was no clear answer but as he stood confused and overwhelmed, Sarah had come in from the kitchen and tried to get his attention failing miserably.

"Oh, hi Delbert.....Delbert?...Delbert??" Sarah waved her hand in front of his face, finally getting his attention: well, sort of.

"Huh?" He said casually looking up from the warm fireplace to see the biggest smirk on Sarah's face.

"What?" he said to her, but she didn't respond. She smiled and tried to keep from erupting in laughter like an active volcano.

"Oh, Nothing." He knew she was lying, but he didn't know why.

"What??" Delbert said again, still feeling like he was under the lens of a microscope.

"It's nothing, really." Sarah said trying to contain herself. Delbert attempted to lean against a nearby wall, he slipped, almost falling over and then quickly corrected his mistake and leaned against the corridor wall.

"Would you just tell me what's going on?!" Sarah couldn't help it, laughter was in her voice.

"Delbert, it's nothing, now go to bed!" and so he opened the door to his room, totally confused by the night's events. Muffled laughter could be heard from Sarah's room and echoed down the dark hallways. Suddenly Amelia, (clothed in a snug black lacey knee length night gown) opened the door to the hallway from her bedroom. She spotted Delbert in the hallway, motioning for him to come to her bedroom door. Delbert now looked even more confused.

"Amelia, what is it?" He asked quietly so he wouldn't wake Sarah. Amelia grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room, and closed the door.

"Wh-wha-what's going on Captain?" he asked this time with a slight fear in his voice. Amelia merely sat him down on the edge of her bed, setting a leg on either side of him. Delbert's breathing started to quicken once more and suddenly he was starting to sweat. Amelia rested her forearms on Delbert's shoulders as she stared him directly in the eyes; she met his gaze for a number of minutes and then pulled out a blindfold, placing the good doctor's glasses on the night stand and covering his eyes. Shivers shot down his spine every time she touched him. She guided him hands up her legs to the edge of her night gown and then continued guiding his hands up her legs gathering the fabric with it. Delbert then got more of a "feel" for the moment and let his hands continue until his hands were nestled at Amelia's hips. Amelia then went in for the kill, kissing Delbert with all the gusto she could manage. He then pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She moaned in response, not quite expecting that. Amelia leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"Oh Doctor…" Amelia whispered. Delbert let out a slight groan in response.

"…Doctor, are you alright?" She asked finally bringing Delbert back into reality. He blushed and looked away so she couldn't see his face.

"Well, good night, Doctor." Amelia said simply. Delbert nodded and walked into his room, closing the door behind him first. He hung up his robe on a hook by the door and decided that some rest was in order after that awkward day dream he just had…er should he say night…dream. An hour later, he still couldn't get to sleep. His mind was running a mile a minute about none other than the intoxicating Captain Amelia. What was he to do? He couldn't kick her out, he could never forget about her, and it wasn't in his nature to share his bed with someone he didn't love…but he had to do something, or he'd be driven mad! Delbert sat up at the side of his bed, returned his spectacles to their proper place atop his nose and walked towards the door, putting on his robe on the way out. He quietly walked into the hallway, making sure to close the door slowly behind him. He took a deep breath as he tip toed through the darkness toward Amelia's room. He was confident that he would make it when his foot caught on one of the rugs running the length of the hallway and feel in a heap on the floor.

"_So much for being smooth_…" Delbert thought aloud as Sarah and Amelia, awoken from the noise, opened their bedroom doors to find Delbert kneeling on the floor holding a hand to the back of his neck. Sarah turned on the light in the hallway

"Delbert, what are you doing out here so late at night?" Sarah said, running over to him to help him to his feet.

"I-I…ummm, I was getting a glass of hottie—Ahem, Coffee. I couldn't sleep and I guess I couldn't see in the dark very well either." Delbert said as he dusted himself off. Amelia simply smirked knowing too well what he must've been doing in the hallway, she kept quiet so as not to embarrass the poor fellow more than he had by himself.

"Well let me go get something for your head." Sarah said kindly, already moving in the direction of the stairs. Delbert put up a hand to object.

"There's really no need Sarah, you can go ahead and go back to bed. I'll be fine." Delbert said.

"Are you sure Delbert, it's no trouble?" Sarah said, poised above the top stair.

"I feel fine Sarah, but I thank you for your concern." Sarah shrugged and walked back down the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Well good night all, I hope you feel better Delbert. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" Sarah told him sweetly.

"Thanks Sarah, goodnight." He said noticing Amelia was still standing there. Suddenly a feeling of de ja vu came to his mind as she motioned him towards her room. Delbert followed her direction, Amelia closing the door quietly behind them.

"So what actually were you doing out there, Doctor?" Amelia asked with a sly smile and raised eyebrow.

"I know you weren't walking in the direction of my bedroom if you were going to make yourself a cup of coffee." Amelia continued as Delbert opened his mouth to object, but no words came out. He slapped his forehead with his hand and sighed.

"_How did she know?"_ He thought to himself.

"Was it that obvious?" he said being defeated by the Captain's wit yet again. Amelia simply nodded and let out a chuckle. Delbert frowned slightly for being so transparent.

"However I'm afraid it's getting late and we should both be getting back to bed." Amelia said as give him a soft kiss on the forehead and walked him to the door.

"Good night, Doctor." Amelia said from behind the partially open door as he stepped back into the hallway.

"Good night, Captain." He said with a slight frown. He walked back to his room, feeling like a fool for embarrassing himself in front of the captain again. As he walked back into the room, he walked into the bathroom and decided he would take a cold shower before going back to bed.

Please R&R


	5. Now Leaving Powmiadae

Disclaimer: *Warning* THIS ISN'T MINE!!! it belongs to Disney Inc.

Notes: Delbert realizes something important in this chapter...so be on the lookout for important conversations in this one.

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part IV: Now and Forever

by Mia LeighArc

The next morning, Delbert awoke with a little too much of "morning wood." He tried to adjust his position in bed, but nothing seemed to help.

"_Good thing I went to bed alone last night_…" He thought as he awkwardly walked into the bathroom thinking of a way to help his situation. Not a moment too soon, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Just a minute." He said as politely as possible so as not to sound strange. A few moments later another knock, to which he replied,

"Just a second, I'll be right out." He heard the door open and then close again.

"_Maybe they saw I wasn't there and went downstairs."_ He thought as he ran a comb through his unruly locks. He put on the same robe from last night and his favorite slippers and opened the door leading to his room. Amelia stood there in her robe as well, but it was opened up to reveal an above the knee length partially see-through night gown. Delbert had been holding a towel he was drying his hands on, but the sight before him caused it to fall into the floor.

"A-Amelia…err…what are you doing in here?" He asked as he swallowed hard. He couldn't help but admire the view before him, however. Amelia noticed and as if she hadn't even realized her robe was open, closing the opening, and tying it off at her slender waist.

"Doctor, I-I mean…Delbert…about my behavior last night…" She managed to get out before he spoke again.

"Yes?" He said with a little more enthusiasm than he was expecting.

"I wanted to apologize; I don't know what had gotten into me and I'm sorry for how my actions may have affected you." She said apologetically. Delbert was hoping for something different, but with a slight air of disappointment, he came to understand. Here he was hoping to continue where they left off and she was apologizing for how she had behaved. Oh how he hoped she would misbehave again…Amelia noticed how quiet he got and how he looked slightly disappointed and suddenly understood.

"You don't feel guilty about it do you?" She asked quietly. Delbert nodded, which caused Amelia to blush.

"No, no, not at all." He finally said. "I don't remember the last time I did something like that…" he added which caused Amelia's color to become more and more red. She knew the feeling he spoke of and had understood far too well. Delbert was starting to walk toward her slowly.

"I guess academics like myself grow used to the idea of being alone." He said as she followed suit, narrowing the space between them.

"Yes Doctor, however us spacers…rarely have--time for anything else but the stars…but it too…gets a tad…lonely." She muttered in between deep breaths as the space between them finally got filled. Delbert reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand softly, then soothed his hand to the nape of her neck, watching her reactions get more and more visible. She snaked her hands 'round the opening to his robe and untied the belt. Delbert then followed suit and opened up her robe as well, getting another glimpse of her night gown. Both let their robes fall around their feet and simply stood there staring at each other nervously and taking deep breathes. Delbert reached out his hand shakily to Amelia's shoulders, softly brushing the straps to her night gown to the side, he let his hands slowly wander until his hands were caressing the curvature of her hips…Delbert then let his hands wander farther very slowly down to her exposed thighs, pulling one of her legs towards his waist, Amelia then wrapped the other leg around his waist and Delbert steered them towards his bed. Amelia pushed him down onto the bed and got on all fours on top of him. The two of them to say the least were a sweaty and out of breath, but continued in their line of action until neither of them could stand up any longer. Amelia dropped down on the bed next to him breathing hard and caked in sweat. She laid her head on his chest and groped her nails through his chest hair. Delbert let out a sigh, closing his eyes. When he opened them, however, he realized it was all a dream. No signs of Amelia, no signs of closer from the events of the previous night, just a very uncomfortable pair of sleep trousers and an air of confusion.

"Woof!" He exclaimed as he got into his nice robe and slippers to go downstairs for some breakfast. We walked down the stairs to find Sarah and Amelia sitting at the table, Amelia reading the paper and Sarah enjoying a tall glass of purp and light conversation with the Captain. Delbert yawned and ran a hand over his face in hopes to wake up. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass and poured himself some purp juice as well. He grabbed a bowl and prepared some cereal for himself. He poked his head out of the kitchen slightly and looked in the direction of Amelia mostly and Sarah who were completely oblivious.

"Do either of you need anything while I'm in the kitchen?" he asked sweetly. Sarah looked up briefly and Amelia was too consumed in her newspaper to respond.

"No, Delbert we seem to have everything." Sarah responded kindly.

"Does he know?" Sarah whispered to Amelia, she shook her head in response and choked back a slight laugh.

"I don't think so…" Amelia responded. Delbert had been listening in horror from the kitchen.

"_What if it did happen after all and she just went downstairs for breakfast and let me sleep??"_ He thought to himself. He poked his head out of the kitchen once more and spoke to just the Captain this time.

"Errr, Captain, may I speak with you…for just a moment…" Delbert said indicating in the kitchen. Amelia rolled her eyes and put down the paper on the table. Sarah snickered at her.

"uh oh, somebody's in trouble, is he wanting seconds?" Sarah called to her retreating back. Delbert closed the door behind them and looked at Amelia with a look of embarrassment.

"Doctor, what was so important that you insisted on interrupting my morning paper?" Amelia barked. Delbert took a deep breath.

"Listen, about what happened between us this morning; I don't think it was a very good idea." He said matter-of-factly. Amelia's ears stood straight up (something that happened when she got confused or angry) and she let out a light chuckle.

"I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about; perhaps it was a dream Doctor. I've been down here all morning." Delbert suddenly blushed and turned away from Amelia. She walked up to him anyway and put her hand on his shoulder.

"…but I am flattered that you had such an impressionable dream about me." Amelia said, giving him a soft peck on the cheek. Delbert turned around and looked her in the eye; Amelia smiled and winked at him as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the dining area.

"Why does she keep doing that?" He asked himself aloud.

A few weeks later Captain Amelia was to report to the Admiral Bluedwarf for a special ops assignment. She was to travel to a nearby port town (inhabited by gypsy folk) fifty miles from Montressor to track down a very skilled and trained killer at large who calls himself "The Bloodmaster." During the period of five months had killed five women; he also caught and killed five navel officers who were trying to capture him at the time. The fact that esteemed and capable men of the Royal Navy had lost their lives because of this man, made it business of the Admiral to send Captain Amelia on this mission. The admiral had said that he trusted Amelia with the highest esteem after her time served and in the Kattindog Quasar War and he trusted her immensely now. Amelia packed a small bag and headed out for the spaceport. There, in the company of the ship she would be operating under for the mission, she was briefed of the exact location he was last seen. When she finally arrived, she was then briefed as well by the local NIO's (or Naval Investigate Officers) about the man in question. One particularly large bellied human fellow was the man in charge. His name was Lieutenant Charles Archer. As they discussed the information they had on the man, Amelia spoke up.

"So tell me, why does he insist on going by the name 'The Bloodmaster' anyway?" Amelia had asked, she still never got a clear answer in the end, but that he was highly dangerous and they needed to keep an eye on him.

"Now captain," said the large fellow with a low growl of a voice.

"You must make sure that you have a detective with you at all times for back-up, I don't want to be held responsible for more people dying, is that understood?" Amelia didn't take lightly to coming all this way to be told what to do by some neophyte detective.

"Detective, I'll have you know that I have over ten years of navel experience and I didn't travel all this way to be taking orders from you." Charles grew angry at her reply.

"With all do respect miss, I have heard of your history and experienced or not, this is _MY_ investigation and I will be calling the shots around here!" Amelia responded with an icy glare. How long could she stand to deal with this imbecilic man? Amelia turned quickly on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving Charles alone.

Delbert sat in his observatory, looking through his telescope when Sarah walked in and sat down next to him. There was a pause and Delbert was trying to break the silence.

"Is everything okay Sarah?"Delbert asked. Sarah seemed dazed, only looking up at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Oh things are fine, I was just wondering if Amelia told you where she was headed for this mission. I'm getting a bad feeling about it." Sarah said as she tried to hide her scared worried expression.

"I know, I've been worried sick as well. Do you think that something is wrong?" Delbert asked sitting back in his chair shifting uncomfortably as if talking to a brick wall.

"Maybe, I've been hearing about this murderer at large in the paper, I sure hope nothing happens to her." Sarah said kindly. Sarah suddenly spoke sternly.

"Delbert we need to talk about this..." Her voice trailed off as if something needed to be said but wasn't

"Talk about what?"He said rather confused for a moment.

"You and the Captain, is something going on that I should know about. I've noticed the tension between you two lately."

"Well since that night, she's all I've thought about. I've even been having some rather interesting dreams lately…" Delbert said, blushing slightly.

"Well now, it's no wonder you've been so quiet lately!" Sarah laughed aloud.

"I just wish there was something I could do…" Delbert said with a sigh.

"Why not just ask her on a formal date?" Sarah suggested.

"Well…err..that is to say…ummm…WOOF!" He exclaimed. Sarah simply smiled and changed the subject as the conversation continued.

"_I only hope she knows you as well as I do." _Sarah thought as she tossed him a glance from over the table; an unknown eagerness was building inside of him.

"_I wonder if she would be interested…"_ Delbert thought as his thoughts carried him away.

In the background, track 4 from Lorena McKinett's Book of Secrets (also called "Marco Polo") plays very lightly becoming louder as everything progresses, becoming more intense. There was a gigantic bon fire where people were dancing wildly like gypsies, tramps and thieves and woman were dancing on a platform performing Celtic rhythm dances in unison to the music. Exotically beautiful, long haired and dark skinned women of very petite sizes where moving in rhythm to the sounds of the music; arms swaying slowly in the cool nighttime breeze, making the mood a little more sensual and seductive. Delbert looked around seeing all the skin peeking through the outfits the performing woman were wearing while they were holding their skirts, swaying them from side to side and putting their hands together and doing waves in the air in tune with the music. The man could hear stomping, clapping and singing in a three-part harmony from the dancers while noticeable ash particles from the fire flew through the air. Sounds from the broken wood shards could be heard from underfoot all around. He suddenly saw a set of vibrant blue eyes set in the most gorgeous creature: a tall, very slender woman; a sleek, exotically beautiful feline who walked about on two very shapely legs in a set of knee-high boots that any dominatrix would be jealous of.....and the way her blonde hair fell down on her face ever so slightly was pure seduction. She was staring back at him as he walked. His gaze was quite intense; it sent shivers down her spine. She stopped walking and stood for a moment or two still exchanging his gaze. In a partially lit room, the man and the young woman were up against a wall. Olivia Cervantes, at the ripe age of 16, had been a gypsy for most of her life, but the excitement of living among the gypsies didn't hold a candle to the man that stood before her. The man stood holding her hands pressed against the wall, extremely and even dangerously close to her. She could hardly speak.

"What are you doing here?"The man mused. Olivia tried to remain calm.

"I've lived here all my life; I'm just looking to have a little fun." She said sweetly like the young naive girl she was.

"Well then get ready for the ride of your life, I'll show you a good time that you'll never forget…" The man said both playfully and sort-of creepy. The man lifted Olivia onto a counter top in the room and started removing her undergarments rather forcefully. She yelped slightly, but allowed him to indulge. Olivia opened up her blouse to show off her best feature. The man showed obvious interest and ventured his attention to that feature instead. The man grazed her lips, neck and bosom in a seductive way with his hands gripping her waist. Olivia became flustered and very nervous, even more than before. Aggressively he pulled her even closer to him, feeling her heart beating next to his; so fast-pasted and racing. Her soft blonde hair was brushing against his face slightly. The man pulled away needing leverage to stand up, he was breathing hard at this point.

"So what's with the gypsy convention? Is there a full moon or something?" The man laughed aloud.

"Hey.....Those are my friends you're insulting!" She chuckled and lightly pushed him playfully.

"You should be careful the company you keep in a town like this."The man said with a glare as he ran into a sharp edge of the counter top and realized he was now bleeding.

"Now it's my turn to make you bleed" the man thought he pushed back a little too much and knocked her onto the ground onto some broken wine glasses. She looked up at him, the man had a crazed look in his eye and as he bent over to pick up a sharp piece of glass, Olivia started backing away through the glass shards. The man was too fast; in only a few seconds he had one hand on her mouth and the other pointing the sharp end of the glass shard into her neck with the other.

"You know what happens to people who make fun of me, right?" He whispered menacingly. She shook her head no. He pushed the glass shard into her neck a little more, almost penetrating the skin. She tried to scream, but was partially muffled by his hand over her mouth. Outside, perched by a tree about ten feet away were Amelia and the cadet backing her up, heard the scream and got their plasma pistols poised and ready for use as they neared the sound of the scream.

"And now, my dear, the fun really starts…" The man said as he finally plunged the glass shard into the girl's neck, severing her jugular vein. He wiped his hands off on his shirt and dragged her body out of the little shack. Behind the shack was a wooded area, so he decided to drag her out there so he could bury the body. He wiped down her body with a cloth, hoping nobody would find any fingerprints on her skin or the murder weapon. Behind him, he heard some slight rustling in a nearby bush, none did he know that Amelia had been stalking him the whole night and moved to the bush to get a closer look. He didn't see anything and he had only a limited amount of time before someone realized Olivia was missing, gypsy or not. He would get caught if he wasn't careful, he knew that, but he was determined to take an opportunity when it presents itself. He lifted the body into the ground as well as the glass shard and covered it with dirt. He started to pack up his things when he heard rustling from the same bush as before. The man drew his cutlass and plasma pistol and walked to the direction of the sound. Amelia and the cadet saw him coming and remained very still. The man was standing right there and couldn't see them in the dark. The man usually wore glasses, but didn't typically wear them when he made his kills or else someone may recognize him or he may come off as being "nerdy" and that was something that the man really didn't want to have a reputation for after being considered a nerd his whole life. The man stood for a moment and upon thinking it was all in his head, he turned and walked back to where his sloop was so he could be on his way. As he started up the engine, he flew just over where Amelia and the cadet where hiding, but he did not see them as he flew his vessel out of town.

"He's on the run again it seems…" the admiral had said to Amelia as she returned to his office that night. Amelia looked concerned about what to do now.

"The local detectives from Powmiadae send their thanks in tracking the man we have been following. Unfortunately, I'm afraid we've been unable to track him since he left town, but believe he is perhaps moving in the direction of the Kerian Abyss…"

"Captain, if I need to call upon your services again, I will need to know that I can rely on you." With a nod and a salute, the admiral went back to the stack of paperwork on his desk.

The next day, Amelia returned home, meeting Delbert at the spaceport.

On their way home in his carriage, everything grew silent. Delbert still struggled with the words; he felt it at the tip of his tongue and tossed it about in his mouth pondering her response. He swished it around for a few minutes in silence, when at last he bit his cheek and could no longer contain it.

"..Amelia?" He said in surprise to her quick response.

".Delbert.." Amelia said sleepily.

"I.I.I love you." He concluded as she focused her gaze directly into his eyes as he turn to her. She looked determined while he was still in awe of the magical moment. She got closer to him and leaned somewhat against him with her head on his shoulder, still holding onto his arm. Soon after, they arrived at the house and she sat and talked with Delbert in his observatory until she fell asleep. He carried her to her room and gently laid her on the soft bed, pulling off her boots and then wrapped the blankets around her so she could stay warm. He kissed her forehead and watched nervously as she shifted and then seemed to go limp and pass out from exhaustion.

"_I love you too." _she whispered to herself as she slipped off into dreamland.

More to come soon…hooked yet?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Midnight Margaritas

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!!! My villain is in this chapter!!!!! Yay!!! Some dialog belongs to the movie Practical Magic, and not me....I just used it. Also the part about the retarded string beans and the psychotic poodle belong to the movie The Wedding Planner... again not mine!

Notes: Alcohol use in this one. Amelia gets plastered one night with Sarah and passes out on Delbert's couch. It should be very funny; if not, put it in the reviews. Sarah is in this!!(I think that speaks for itself.)

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part V: Midnight Margaritas

by Mia LeighArc

In a full-sized bed with white and cream linen sheets, Amelia was fast asleep. During the next few moments, Sarah was in the hallway and from the hilarity of the previous night's events, she opened Amelia's bedroom door ever so slightly. As the bosom of the morning breeze scattered over Amelia's toes; the cold pillow next to her breathed in the morning air. The creases in her ruffled nightshirt hugged her curves tightly as the evil sun poked its head through the cracked window. With her bedroom door open only a smudge, she could smell the sweet caress of Tuna, scrambled Irathechor eggs and fresh squeezed purp juice.

"_Bloody sun always has to have the last word in edgewise!"_ She thought with a chuckle in mind. As she lay there she remembered when her mother was alive.

"Amelia honey, time to get up; you don't want to be late sweetie!" her mother would shout from behind the door. Why she still remembered each encounter perfectly is the mystery of her crazy, spacer life. She couldn't stand wake up calls; it always felt like just when she had finally gotten to sleep, time had passed her by again. She grabbed the pillow next to her and engulfed her head in it; her naked hind paw still peeking out from under the blankets and trying to seemingly escape to the floor. She grunted in whispered frustration,

"_I don't want to get up!"_ she thought, _"Not yet, not when I feel as if I've been run over by a bullyadous carriage." _

"Amelia? Amelia??" a warm kind voice said, interrupting her memories.

"…Just a few more minutes…" Amelia's replied. She slowly opened her eyes once she smelled the intoxicating smell of her favorite breakfast dish… how could've he remembered that? Delbert smiled as he brought out a tea on a try with her breakfast. Amelia noticed that he looked more nervous than usual, like he had something to say.

"Perhaps about last night" Amelia thought with a blush. Amelia lay back remembering what he said to her on their way back from Powmiadae and smiled warmly at him.

She never realized that a man with a doctorate in the field of science would ever be interested in her; nor did she realize she could ever be falling for him as well. Delbert looked down at her as he set the tray down in front of her.

"Amelia...er...dear, um I was wondering.....um...." Delbert tried to say as Amelia smiled and interrupted him with a touch on his arm.

"What is it?" Amelia said in concern to what was bothering the man she knew she loved but would never allow herself to say it aloud. Delbert looked somber as if when he asked her to spend more time with him she would surely say no.

"It-it's nothing....d-d-don't worry about it." Delbert stammered feeling hurt for no reason really as he looked away sadly. Amelia had to know what was bothering him so much that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Nothing my foot, now what's on your mind that you need so desperately to ask me?" Amelia tried her best to get his attention, but nothing was working. He wasn't saying anything and he held his head in his hands. He looked up for a moment as he spoke again.

"It's just that......oh never mind....you'd say no anyway..." Delbert said dejected from all positive, hopeful and confident emotion. Amelia looked at him with a concern that he had not seen and closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. Delbert jumped when her lips touched his and somehow his confidence was coming back like a flood in his brain.

"Amelia, would you umm....like to have dinner with me sometime, just us?" He remembered saying the moment he pulled away. Amelia was surprised at him, she had just been thinking about a weekend getaway. She smiled and brushed his cheek with her soft hand.

"Where are we going to go?" Amelia said reassuring him that she really wanted to go.

"Well, I was thinking that umm....well...this is...we could...stay here." Delbert said in a nervous wreck of words.

"Oh...." she said trying to sound surprised.

"_Tell me what you're really thinking, Doctor."_ She thought with a sly look on her face that Delbert considered incredibly flirtatious.

"_For an expert in the laws of science, he sure knows how to slip-up nicely_," she thought to herself mischievously. He had to know if she truly wanted to go. He looked at her for a long moment and she seemed to smile nod in agreement.

"Of course, Delbert." She said plainly as he smiled widely and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hey!" she said with a pretend offended look, motioning that she wanted a better kiss then that.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" and he turned around and kissed her as passionately as he could. He pulled away short of breath and Amelia smiled slyly at him.

"That's better....now you go on and let me eat my breakfast, and then I'll get dressed for the day." Delbert then laughed lightly and left the room, closing the door behind him with care.

"What??" Delbert shouted as he read the elegant letter again. He couldn't believe he had forgotten the annual science convention was that weekend and it was mandatory for all noted scientists to be there. He also had to make a speech. "Grrrr!" He growled at the thought of having to leave for the weekend and the fact that he only had a few hours to pack for summer weather on the planet Aldebaran. Plus the ride there was at least a hour or so. He greatly hated his mother at the moment for always telling him to follow his heart and to make something of himself.

"Some future I made..." he thought angrily

"I arrange one night to prepare dinner for the love of my life and suddenly I have a convention!!" He started pacing the room and decided that he had no choice. He went up to his bedroom and packed for a long day in Aldeberan, one of the driest places to hold a convention. As he came down the stairs he lovingly wrote Amelia a little note to hopefully explain that he couldn't be there with her and he was sorry. He left shortly thereafter and made his way to the Spaceport to get to Aldeberan in time for the convention that he dreaded having to go to.

Later that next day Amelia got back to Delbert's house (after doing some shopping with Sarah for a new outfit), so excited she was almost running. Upon opening the front door with the key he had given her, she soon realized that no one was in the room. She figured maybe he was doing something in another room and would return momentarily. She walked around the room with a smile on her face and her love for him showing openly.

"Delbert honey, I'm back dear...." No answer came. She called again walking down the hallway to his observatory. Nothing. She playfully walked towards his bedroom, so sure he was getting things ready for that evening. She slowly opened the door so she wouldn't startle him, but as soon as she had opened the door she found herself alone again and started feeling like she had been blown off. Just as a young girl whose father went off to fight in a war, she climbed onto his bed and crawled under the sea of blankets Delbert would usually sleep under and sighed just before she felt a lone tear fall down her face as she closed her eyes. She hoped that whatever had happened that he would find a way to explain it to her. The captain prided herself on not showing emotion ,but she knew something had to be done before she would let him run off like that again. A while later Amelia came downstairs and sat in his big chair, drying her eyes and wondering where he was when she saw a note on the coffee table and picked it up. She instantly knew what was happening when she began to read it.

Dearest Amelia,

Words cannot describe what I'm feeling right now, I regret to inform you that our dinner plans will have to be postponed due to my being asked to attend the 17th annual science convention on the Aldeberan. Every year great scientists from all over the galaxy travel to that very place to celebrate the Montressor Committee of Science and Technology; The M.C.S.T if you will. They have once again, asked me to do a speech although my findings are of no or little interest to them; but here I am again. I promise I will make this up to you and when I get home, I hope you will forgive me and let me spend time with you. Again I'm very sorry for the way this day has turned out. I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you and I find myself missing you already. I hope you can forgive me for my behavior.

Love always,

Delbert

Amelia let another lone dear fall down her features as the doorbell rang; she sniffed back the few tears she had allowed to fall and wiped her face off when she opened the door to find a surprised Sarah. Sarah stared at her and noticed she had been crying, then took the feline woman in her arms.

"Where's Delbert?" Sarah asked cautiously. Amelia just frowned and handed the letter to Sarah who then read it as well. Amelia closed the door and suddenly felt the need to hug her back. The two women stood for a moment before pulling away from each other awkwardly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sarah said coming back into the room from the kitchen pulling out a rare wine bottle that Delbert kept hidden away. Amelia smiled weakly.

"Oh no, we mustn't!" Amelia said when she saw the wine bottle Delbert held so dear. Amelia shook her head at the thought. Sarah got the point and put it down.

"Tea then?" Sarah asked nicely

"Sure, do you have a while?" She asked with a similar amount of friendliness.

"Try me, I have all night." Sarah said smiling at the distraught woman in front of her. Amelia perked up a little.

"Good..." Amelia said lightly taking the wine bottle from Sarah and putting it back in the kitchen and bringing out two cups of tea instead.

Delbert had just arrived at the convention when he looked around to see many other distinguished scientists talking in large groups and sharing the latest information in the fields of physical science and quantum mechanics."Are you kidding? Does an active galactic nucleolus have superluminal jets?!" said an over-excited scientist telling a story to some other people in a group to his left. Everybody laughed...Everybody laughed, except Doppler; he was too disheartened from leaving Amelia behind to feel in sync with these people who shared his life's passion. Delbert looked at the young lad as a younger version of the man he once was on the voyage to Treasure Planet, or at least the man he was before she came into his life. Amelia was so beautiful, so vibrant that the stars themselves could never contain all the energy that her eyes radiated with one smile; one kiss. Delbert blushed at the thought and continued wading through the crowd to find a place to sit. He tried to act "normal" but he couldn't help thinking about Amelia non- stop. A man saw him and looked at him excitedly while he held out a friendly flipper-like hand. Professor Pollux was a chemistry teacher for Montressor High school.

"_Maybe he was one of Jim's fine instructors"_ Delbert thought.

"_Not that Jim would've taken advantage of such an opportunity to be in the classroom of the great Pollux!"_ He concluded to himself.

"_Maybe Jim really has changed..."_ He added thoughtfully.

"Doppler....Dr. Delbert Doppler?!" the man cried. All of the sudden Delbert recognized that familiar friendly voice. His old college roommate

"_Of course!"_ he thought to himself. "Barthalemeuw Pollux! how could I forget?"

The professor looked very happy to see an old collage chum that he was once close friends with.

"You remembered!" He cried. Delbert was starting to look happy to see his old friend as well. The men shock hands and soon found themselves in a friendly embrace.

"Well, come on now old friend.....we have a lot of catching up to do!" Pollux said with his flipper holding Delbert's shoulder in a tight grip. The men walked away conversing about the details of their lives since they last saw each other.

"Say, would you like some more tea?" Amelia said growing bored. Sarah held up the empty tea kettle and held it up to her eyes, seeing that indeed there was none left."I think we drank it all." Sarah stated plainly.

"So what now??" Amelia said soft-of sad.

"Say now, I know a place a few blocks from here that serves free beers every Friday until midnight!. It's ladies night you know....."Sarah said as she stood, from the chair anxiously. With a raised eyebrow, Amelia got up again and then followed Sarah out the door.

A few hours later, Amelia and Sarah were sitting at the bar and having fun as the smooth, tasty substance slid down their throats. "These boots are made for walking" by Nancy Sinatra began to play and seeing as how both women enjoyed that type of music they got up and started dancing drunk and wildly while singing along off key to the music. Amelia then got up on the bar, followed by Sarah. They danced the night away dancing ridiculously and smacking each other's behinds. As the hours rolled by, in a crazy moment both women fell face-first on the hard floor. They laughed for hours after that, not noticing they were drawing attention of the other people at the bar.

Delbert was sitting with Pollux at the front of the conference room when a tall dinosaur-like man came to the podium and announcing when a guest speaker was to come up and share their stories. Delbert was wrapped up both in his friend's sudden burst of interest and missing Amelia dearly.

"You know I actually saw Treasure Planet.." Delbert continued quietly.

"What? Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? you can't be serious." Pollux said at a whisper.

"Yes, It's true....but after everything was said and done, I returned with an even better treasure than gold!" he said quietly. He got out a picture he took of Amelia after the voyage.

"This is Captain Amelia." Delbert said proudly. Pollux smirked at him warmly.

"Wow, she's gorgeous! way to go you sly dog."Pollux said teasing his old friend and pushing him slightly.

"Guilty as charged." Delbert said sarcastically. His next thought was interrupted by the announcer calling his name.

"And now let's hear a round of applause for the brilliant Dr. Delbert Doppler!" the excited announced said as the crowd roared with applause. Delbert blushed slightly. Never had the crowd been so interested in his research, maybe the committee was warming up to him after all. The dinosaur man stepped to the side to let Delbert stand at the podium and continued clapping with the large audience. Delbert tried to hide it, but he had a very gloomy look on his face when he began his speech.

"Ah-hem, er...where to begin? My latest findings include an uncharted, secluded planet just outside the Lagoon Nebula. It's approximately 1,782 miles in diameter and has the cubic density of 500kg......."

"Damn, what time is it?..." He thought looking at his watch.

"This is going to be a long day." (at that time, it was noon on Aldeberan, plus it was nearly 90 degrees outside.)

"Damn, *hic*what time*hic* is it?.....it's been a*hic* long day." (it was midnight on Montressor.) Amelia slurred, looking at her pocket watch upside- down before she turned to her left and then quickly to the right. She looked at Sarah all-serious before falling of her bar stool and getting up again. A tall, good looking man with spikey red-orange hair came and sat down next to them, not realizing the identities of the women beside him. He pulled his dark brown duster out of the way as he sat and ran his fox-like fingers through his short hair.

"So, what do I have to attribute to such lovely ladies on this wonderful evening?" Aeneas said suavely. Amelia gasped and looked at her beer bottle, convinced it was talking to her. She was in too much of a heavy intoxication to realize someone was really talking to them. Aeneas backed away from her quickly, smelling the heavy liquor on her breath. He got up and moved farther away; across the room in fact. He had never seen her like this and he sure didn't like it.

"What the*hic*?" She mumbled drunkly as she examined the bottle and held it up to find it completely empty. Amelia threw it at the wall, drawing more attention towards herself and her companion. Sarah turned in her direction, (or so she thought) and started whistling an odd tune.

"What happened *hic* now?" Sarah said in a late reaction seeing the place of the wall where the glass had smashed. Amelia held her hand up as if she was holding a beer bottle and put the nothing to her lips. She opened her eyes to find nothing and bore a look of shock when she discovered she was without her beloved substance.

"Where the*hic* hell's my *hic* drink???" she slurred loudly for others in the bar to see. Sarah turned to her right then quickly to her left, finding a VERY drunk Amelia looking angry.

"Get*hic* another *hic* one."Sarah said through the haze.

"What *hic*???"Amelia said very dizzy and thinking animate objects were speaking to her again.

"Huh*hic*???" Sarah said with the same demeanor. Amelia looked at the bartender flirtatiously.

"Can I*hic* have *hic* another one of *hic* these, *hic* Big Boy." Pointing to the nothing in her hands and batted her eyes like a psychotic puddle.

"Ma'am, I think you've had enough." The bartender said, trying not to start a scene

"With *hic* all due *hic* respect *hic* I don't know *hic* why your dollars *hic* are*hic* paying*hic* to be*hic* taxing this*hic* place....it's such*hic* a dumb....*hic* dump!!" Amelia said completely drunk off her ass. Then when the bartender put another beer down, Amelia fell very hard on the floor with a very loud thud. The bartender looked over the side of the bar to see her on the floor, shrugged and began wiping of the counter.

Delbert arrived back at the spaceport that evening exhausted. He came inside and got into his robe and slippers and sat in his favorite chair in the study and read about...ah-hem...well, you know. (Don't look at me it was among the books that his uncle left him when he died. It's not my fault.) As he skimmed through the book, page after page talking about anything from "the right way to please a woman and make her feel loved" to "the best sex for you!" Oh my goodness, all the thoughts going through his head were endless. Delbert read each page completely and even more than once so he could learn all the information more quickly.

_~(As the factors of the fields of science have proved, there is no easy way to please a woman in the bedroom. In order to impress her you must first be suave,) _

"_I can do that."_ (Delbert thought as he raised an eyebrow in a cute way as he continued reading the passage. (…_daring,)_

_"I can do that, too"_ Delbert said out loud as he sat up in his chair brushed himself off. (…_and most of all willing to ask her to know what it is she wants and be willing to do whatever it takes to make the experience a good one.)~ _

"Ummm ah-hem, It's been a while since I've—I've tried--wanted to do that.....I've never....." He turned the page and began reading again.

"Hmmm, what's this?" He said to himself as he turned the page and began reading a the next chapter with full- color illustrations with growing interest. He held the book sideways to make sure he was seeing this correctly

"_...no I want to make this special…"_ Doppler thought to himself. A loud knock came to the door. Doppler almost literally leapt ten feet in the air throwing the book against the wall, but watching in panic as it landed right in view of the front door. He tried to move it, but he had no time. He opened the door, to find a tall young looking man, a Siberian tiger like alien to be exact. He held a letter that looked like it would hold great importance to the captain if she were there to receive it.

"Is this the residence of Captain Amelia around, Sir? I was told to give her this." said the man whose name was Stripe Cornelious, the Legacy's loyal cabin boy.

"Well, she's not here at the moment, but I can give it to her when she gets home."Doppler said blushing to himself at what he just said.

"Thank you, Sir....make sure she gets it, It's very important."Stripe smiled at the man and stood there for a moment realizing that he recognized him from a picture the captain had of the two of them. She had talked about him allot on their last mission, so he felt that he already knew this Dr. Doppler fellow when he first saw him. The he saw the book right way up and laughed inside as he silently read the title, The Facts Of Life: The Scientific Study Behind The Pleasures Of Sex it said. And with that Stripe was gone with the cool night breeze and so was the glowing moon that was now covered in dark rain clouds. The roar of thunder was soon approaching.

Sarah rushed to the floor when Amelia fell. She knew of a place where they served margaritas all night , starting at midnight

"Wakey*hic*wakey!"

"Midnight *hic*margaritas?" Amelia asked excitedly as they walked out of the bar, staggering very badly. At the next bar they sat and talked to each other.

"I *hic*see a*hic* man in your*hic* future and he is*hic* gorgeous." Amelia said , sounding a bit like a psychic.

"He's *hic* big. But you're*hic* scared to*hic* death that *hic*you will*hic* wind up like*hic* a frigid*hic* old hag. With your*hic* figid old*hic* hag tenants!*hic*" Amelia said forcefully, but off the subject.

"I don't know where that came from. That was weird." Amelia thought subconsciously as she remembered meeting Aeneas for the first time at this bar.

"You've never*hic* been interested*hic* in your gifts.*hic* You just*hic* made that*hic* all up." Sarah said as dizziness made it's way to her head.

"Don't*hic* lie. You have*hic* your own*hic* magic. And we know*hic* what it is." Sarah finished very knowing and suggestive in her speech.

"Oh, please.*hic* Since when is*hic* being a slut a*hic* crime?" Amelia said out of nowhere.

"What do*hic* you know?"Sarah said a-matter-of-factly.

"When you*hic* brought Delbert*hic* to see me that*hic* night at the hospital,*hic* it took me*hic* an hour and a*hic* half to get him*hic* outta the*hic* room!"Amelia said unaware that she making an ass of herself, saying things she didn't mean.

"You self *hic*centered shrew!" Sarah declared, catching people's attention.

"Ingrate!"Amelia shouted.

"Wench!" Sarah retorted."Where *hic*are we?"Amelia said squinting through aching eyes.

"I dunno,*hic*?" Sarah said with equally strange behavior. Amelia thought about Delbert and began to cry more openly now.

"Are you *hic* happy *hic* with him?" Sarah said changing the subject once again.

"Of *hic* course I *hic* am...I-I-I love*hic* him!" Amelia shouted.

"What??*hic*" Sarah asked.

"I love him!" Amelia finally said to herself. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"You *hic* heard*hic* me!" Amelia informed her.

"Why don't *hic* you two *hic* go out *hic* for a *hic* romantic dinner?" Amelia got angry, not only had she been ditched for a science convention, but Sarah was suggesting they do exactly what she was suppose to do this weekend!

"No *hic* it would *hic* never work!*hic*" Amelia said disagreeing.

"Of *hic* course*hic* it *hic* would." Sarah said as her voice softened, giving Amelia a big hug and both of them wobbling on their chairs.

"You*hic* really*hic* think so?" Amelia said surprised.

"Yes!*hic*" Sarah said finally. It was pouring rain outside when they got up and walked all the way back to Delbert's staggering every few steps. When they got the got to the door they started smacking the door like retarded string beans. Delbert looked up at the door and walked slowly to find out who it was. He looked through the peep-hole and saw a sight to remember. Delbert opened the door to find two very, wet liquored up women that he cared for deeply.

"Amelia, Sarah, where have you been? Are you two......drunk???" he asked the women in disbelief. They looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"No..." Sarah said slurred in a crazy haze, holding an opposing hand in the air as Amelia began hanging on Delbert, trying to get him to kiss her. When he gently pushed her away, and handed her the important letter, which she read right away. As she read it, she stumbled back towards Sarah again and glared at Delbert out of the corner of her eyes. As the two women stood slightly off balance, Delbert smiled slightly when they smiled and hugged one other before passing out abruptly on the floor with a thud. Delbert then realized that the note he left for Amelia was sitting on the table still. When Delbert turned around at the noise, he saw the two women looking very ridiculous and also very...peaceful in a way.

"_Maybe she didn't see it."_ he thought for a moment

"_It's too late now."_ He continued. Then Delbert noticed something strange, something that wasn't there before. She had left him a note herself; even though it appeared as something he wasn't ever suppose to see. He knew he would feel bad if he read it, but

"…_what you don't won't hurt you," _he thought. He still felt uneasy about the whole thing though. He looked in her direction as he began to read it.

Dearest Delbert,

This is for you--You make me feel like a waste

A waste of space, you fill that place

When no one knows, I like to dream

Of you and me, my soul redeemed

I look your way, then I look back

My heart is beating like a racetrack

You touch my touch my cheek, you touch my brow

And more and more I want you now

I try to hide, I try to run

I try to load a loaded gun

Why do you make me feel this way?

Why don't you leave?

Why can't you stay?

Caress my skin with much delight

Inside my heart, with all my might

I fight to to keep you gone

To keep you near but far away

From every feeling day by day

I care about you, pure and true

I hide it, but I do love you

If ever these words should touch my lips

Let our lips meet, a tender kiss

I love you more than words can say

I love you more each passing day

I love you more than words can show

About this poem, you must never know

All my Love,

Amelia

Delbert couldn't help but smile when he read her poem. She really did love him, finally some clarity in a world of chaos. He felt very empowered as he picked up Sarah and carried her off first. While he put the note in his pocket, he carried Amelia upstairs and tucked both of the women into bed. He kissed Amelia on the cheek and pulled the blankets around her small body as he sat in the chair next to his bed and read over her poem again and again, hoping it all was true.

TO BE CONTINUEDR&R you know what to do!!!! Come on people, I really want to know what you all think. :::: pouts and flashes big puppy-dog eyes:::: P-L-E-A-S-E


	7. All Things Happen In Due Time

Disclaimer: I still own nothing! I don't own this ya her me? I own NOTHING!!!!!

Notes: This one should keep you guessing ,but if it doesn't I can change that. An important message is strewn throughout this: ~Live your life now, don't push for something better...it will come to you.~

Warning: This chapter has some bad language and has a scene involving adult situations. If you are under the age of 13....please leave now!!Dedicated to all my reviewers- You keep me going on this road to greatness and I just wanted to take a second to thank you all

Kitty" Year-Round

Part VI: **All Things Happen In Due Time**

By Mia LeighArc

The notorious Long John Silver was roaming through what was left of Treasure Planet. He rumedged through a pile of scraps and metals to make great machines like the dozens he'd made already; including a time machine that was designed to give people a second chance to go back a change one thing that went wrong in the past. He stopped for a moment and desperately looked for the tool he needed to fix the time machine; he found it moments later, made a few adjustments, and asked his friend tied up near the fire, how he thinks it looked. A massive figure squirms to escape, Mr. Arrow was the hostage. He looks in Silver's direction but he couldn't say anything when he was bound and gagged, especially when he had black eyes and bruises all over his stony face.

"So Mr Arro' Sir, what do t'ink of me work? Oh, I forgot, you haven't much to say lately. Well, don't worry it won't be much longer until I can test this hunk o' hardware and claim the treasure for meself instead of letting that boy take what little I had. Anyway, you keep warm. Let me know if you need anything. whoops, forgot again. .ha."

A month or so after the bar incident. Delbert and Amelia had been together most of the waking hours of the day. Every time Amelia would be home, she always knew she was welcome and didn't feel the need to knock if she was spending time with Delbert.. The day this whole fiasco happened was no different than the rest. It was a normal day on Montressor; the sun was out, the manta gulls where flying freely and squawking at passer-bys. Everything was busy and the weather was spectacular....all except for one, tiny detail; Delbert's family was in town. So in other words, his crazy parents and his womanizing older brother had come to visit for Delbert's birthday. Delbert was in his observatory studying his latest findings and muttering to himself that

"They'll never believe it...they just won't!" behind the closed door, he could hear someone turning the handle. Without saying a word, Delbert's mother came in to talk to her son.

"Delbert, son, why don't you go out and do...something?" She said knowing exactly what she was saying. She figured _"At the rate this is going, my son will never find a girlfriend." _Not that it was any of her business to begin with.

"Your books will be here when you get back." She said plainly, trying to persuade him to do something besides staying cooped up in his observatory all day looking over charts and maps. Delbert was getting annoyed.

"Mother, do you mind I'm kind-of....having a break-thru here." Delbert looked back down at the piece of paper he had been writing on. His mother looked confused, she really didn't know anything about astronomy....she just told her son to follow his heart; and that's just what he did.

"Of course dear. Say, who's that odd woman in your living room? She keeps asking for you. She looks dangerous, I hope she doesn't try to hurt my favorite—erm your older brother…"

(Oh no, the world must have just ended.) Delbert looked up from his work. His mother would never lie to him to get him to do something...or would she. Delbert's jaw dropped and he remembered that he and Amelia had made plans to spend the day together and he hadn't any resources to let her know he had to cancel. He had to warn her about his sleazy older brother and fast. He had to save her before it was too late. From the living room, one could hear raised voices.

"_How can this day get any worse??" _Delbert thought flustered and frustrated.

Silver got up and worked on another machine that switches two people's spirits if it is held in the hands of the two people. Silver got a flashback of Jim blasting just seconds away from the inferno of Treasure Planet; and why the portal closed right after everyone got through. Silver remembered seeing Jim grab it while he was going through, but he kept to himself, standing in the shadows until it was time to escape to the remaining ruins and piles of galactic matter and gold left from the explosion. Mr. Arrow tried with all his might to get free, but the ropes were tied so tight that it was cutting his rocky flesh and the crimson colored blood was staining his hands and the ropes that bound them. Arrow grunted in pain, but everything he did made it worse. A tree branch breaking every few minutes or so could be heard in the distance from the direction of the woods near-by.

"Get away from me you pompous BASTARD!!!" Delbert heard loud and clear to be Amelia's voice raised. His brother was trying to keep her quiet, umm...Not working is it?

"Come on, give me a chance sweetheart..." Gavin Doppler said as his voice trailed off. Was he laughing possibly? Amelia on the other paw looked VERY offended.

"I only allow ONE man with the name Doppler to call me that....and you although you may look like him, you certainly aren't him!" Gavin had a look of shock on his face when he realized she was talking about Delbert.

"_What??? my little brother???? Are you insane???? I'll take care of that. You'll soon find out what happens to women that choose my little nerdy brother over me…" _ Gavin thought as he broke into a grin that he would've considered very sexy....but unfortunately, it wasn't it looked more demonic possession.

"Well, I can make you happy...." He eased semi-suavely. He was hoping that she would budge, but she didn't. Delbert silently came down the stairs feeling very flustered.

"No you can't, I don't want YOU! Now leave me alone you pathetic ruffian! Amelia hollered as Gavin reached out to grab Amelia when she slapped him so hard in the face that his spectacles fell to the floor, leaving him groping on the ground for them;. Gavin hated the fact that he had to wear the damn things sometimes, he definitely didn't think they looked very dignified and he hated that people would constantly confuse him with his little brother. Amelia kept backing away from the horny canine, not realizing she would run right into Delbert. Amelia jumped but Delbert grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"Delbert!" Amelia said excitedly but also confused from the situation.

"Amelia." Delbert shouted, taking her into his arms. Gavin walked over to where they where and tried to break them up.

"Excuse me little brother, but-" and with that Delbert punched Gavin in the face, causing his nose to bleed and his spectacles to fall onto the floor once more. When he saw the blood, Gavin fainted.

"You lied to me!" She began, angry with him. Delbert looked shocked.

"How was I suppose to know you would stop by to check up on me, I had my family to deal with!"

"Why didn't you tell me this would happen?" Amelia questioned. Delbert had a look of anger, then of confusion.

"What? That what would happen?" Delbert asked gently. Amelia just glared at him.

"That your brother would hit on me, quite badly I'm afraid worse than you I should add, and we planned a whole day together and you didn't even tell me that your family was in town...How am I suppose to leave a good impression when I've only been here an hour and I already called your brother a pig?"Amelia exclaimed; Delbert chuckled slightly at here last statement

"_Well he is."_ Delbert thought, but Amelia just stood there with a blank stare...she didn't even this it was funny. Delbert soon got even more frustrated when he smiled slightly and Amelia did not return the favor.

"I had no way to contact you and I didn't know until I opened the door, hoping it was you!" Amelia smirked slightly under her intense glare.

"_See that's what's so charming about you, you're always honest with me."_ She thought she said but didn't.

"Why did you have to go and do this to me? Don't you care?" Delbert got even angrier

"Don't worry Mr. Arrow, I'll get that boy if it's that last 'ting I do."

"I'll get Silver if it's the last thing I do?" Aeneas said angrily, though thousands of miles away.......or so you all thought. Aeneas and his band of Blackhawk assassins where sneaking up on Silver...behind a bush is where they were hiding. They watched Silver with open eyes, cocked flintlocks and daggers the size of machetes.

"Argue with me under the penalty of death." Aeneas said to Othello who looked terrified at his leader's plan.

"Yes sir." and he left Aeneas some space to move around when he drew his weapons and told the others to do so as well. They left the bush moments later and cautiously walked towards Silver."Excellent job on the capture Silver...I guess this means I must congratulate you on being more important than you're worth."Aeneas growled as Silver turned around disappointed with who he was talking to.

"Why Aeneas Scott, what the devil are you doing here?" Aeneas just smiled as his assassins lined up behind him."Oh I see, ya' brought te'se distinguishing lookin' gents wit' ya' ta scare me outa' me wits end.""What Silver....not happy to see me? Now hand over the time machine!"Aeneas said with a mysterious glare.

"What time machin'e?" Silver said holding up a wrench in his mechanical hand, then he dropped it and turned towards the machine for a moment. The other men started to crowd around Aeneas...When Arrow saw them forming a mob, he tripped them and Silver turned around to find crazed Fox-like rouge in his face. Then he felt a laser enter his shoulder, and he fell to the ground. Othello and two other men wrestled with Arrow for a long time, but finally got him in a head lock and put a knife to his stony throat. Aeneas was going to shoot Silver in the heart but Arrow threw all his body weight into Aeneas. But unfortunately, Aeneas had his knife in close reach and thrust it into Arrow's stony chest, leaving his cold, lifeless body on the ground next to the injured Silver."I'll be back for you."Aeneas told Silver and left him in the darkness of the night. Then he shot Arrow, just to make sure he was dead. And he was........ now.

"Of course I do, this wasn't my fault!!" Delbert put his head in his hands. Amelia smiled, but didn't seem to notice. He was so CUTE when he was angry. The she was back to her forceful self.

"I don't care who's fault it was, you told me that no one would be here and we could spend the day together, but sure enough when I got here, I found a occupied house And I was being hit on!" Delbert looked into her eyes, but she looked away.

"What was I suppose to do, send them away?" He said with his arms flailing in the air.

"You're an imbecile!"Amelia said with a lot of anger.

"And I love you!!"Doppler retorted, equally flustered.

"Oh no you don't, how could you if you neglected to warn me to be on my best behavior…" Amelia said hurtfully. Delbert gave her a shocked look and Amelia finally realized what she had just said. Soon, he approached him and they found themselves caught in each other's gaze.

"I'm sorry Delbert, but you're adorable when you're flustered."Amelia said slowly. Delbert blushed.

"Well, you're sexy when you yell at me." Delbert stated plainly. This time Amelia blushed. He just called her "sexy". They stared at each other for a moment before Amelia smiled weakly as she let out a long sigh and put her arms around Delbert's neck. Amelia was on the verge of tears and fighting to stay strong, but a few soft tears rolled down her face anyway. Delbert smiled as he touched her face and wiped away her tears carelessly.

"I miss Arrow...." She said sadly. Delbert's smile then dropped.

"I know...But I'm here now." He said trying to comfort her. Amelia then silently erupted in tears into Delbert's shoulder. He held her close and that's when it happened. Amelia playfully grabbed his cute face and pulled him to her. He laughed nervously a few times but fell silent when they began kissing like there's no tomorrow. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Delbert scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom, ignoring the few articles of clothing on the floor. When he got to the door, he took a few deep breaths and opened it delicately, laying Amelia on the bed and closing the door. She smirked at him slyly."We don't have to close that, you know." Amelia said casually, trying not to laugh at his obvious bashfulness. The second his hand hit the door knob, he could sense she was watching him. He turned around to see her sprawled out across his bed, all nuzzled up and posing next to the pillows. She got up and walked towards him with a sexy feline stride and slowly wrapped her right leg around his ankle. Pressed firmly against the door, poor Delbert was hyperventilating but the look on his face was more so a cry for help.

"Wait, this is all going so fast! I....I....I've n-never done t-this bewhore-b-before!"Delbert stammered awkwardly, finally admitting the truth to Amelia and too himself.

"Now why do I find that hard to believe, Doctor?" Amelia flashed him a smile and very slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pants, reveling as they dropped effortlessly to the floor; leaving him wearing nothing more than his glasses and a pair of white bloomers in front of her. He obviously was trying to cover his nakedness by hiding from her intense gaze.

"Well, I think I'll go slip into something more comfortable.....oops, I meant naughty." Amelia said as she touched his face. Delbert vigorously shook his head no.

"Don't you think this is too soon?!" Delbert exclaimed as Amelia strolled off seductively to his bathroom she had hidden her night-gown (that she and Delbert seemed to like so much) behind the door for. She put it on, seductively humming a little tune from the bathroom. Delbert swallowed hard, having a gut feeling that this was not what he imagined was the best way to go about this. He quietly grabbed his robe and somehow slipped out unheard over Amelia's humming.

"Well hello-" She started as she came out leaning against the door frame. speaking in a sexy, husky voice. Her sly grin dropped when she realized that Delbert wasn't there. He had run out, now wearing his robe. He went to his observatory to look at the stars and maybe even finish the work he started earlier. He needed to get his mind off of what just happened. Amelia grabbed her robe from her own room and looked down the hallway, deciding to go to his observatory, seeing as how the light was on and everything seemed to be glowing with life. She saw him sitting in the chair to his telescope, staring in awe at the etherium.

"He is so cute when he's thinking." She thought with a warm smile.

"Doctor....excuse me, Delbert...." She paused as he jumped and started to climb down to meet her.

"_After all, that would be the polite thing to do." _Delbert mused to himself.

"That's not necessary, I just wanted to apologize for what happened in there I-" But before she could continue, Delbert had a soft paw to her mouth to stop her.

"Captain...er...Amelia, I understand what you're going through, but know this..."Amelia looked up at him as his hand touched her shoulder. She looked like a school girl who was about to cry. There was a pause in which they stared deeply into each other's eyes. It was Delbert who finally broke the "Death Stare". He quickly clenched the back of him neck embarrassed while he cleared his throat.

"All things happen in due time, Amelia. It would not have been the best time and if we are to take this…errm, relationship to that level…ummm, that is to say, I-I want it to be perfect." he said informing her it was true. She nodded and smiled slightly with a warm shade of red finding it's way to her cheeks.

"I suppose you're right, Delbert." Amelia stated plainly Delbert and smiled at the thought of her finally agreeing with him.

Silver awoke that night as if he where hit over the head with a sledge hammer. The bleeding had slowed if not come to a stop and he stood up a little woozy. He looked around, finding both Arrow and his time machine missing. Anger than resided in his voice.

"The dirty thief, I knew I shoul'dta trusted the likes o' him!" He looked down at the area on the ground where the dead frame of the charming, loyal Mr. Arrow once was and sighed.

"The Cap'n will never belive o' word o' tis, and ten I'll be...as good as a pot o' Bonzebeast stew!."

TO BE CONTINUED

tune in for next time for...The almighty ::::Speaks in an anoying snobby voice:::: MYSTERY CHAPTER!!!!!!!! yay!!!!!! it will be fun and I hope it will U'll laugh as much as I did. Have fun and remember R&R or YOU'RE A MONKEY!!!!!!!


	8. Under the Light of the Etherium

Disclaimer: I, again own NOTHING! R&R I beg you!!

Notes: This is when Amelia decides to move to the next level with Delbert and she is mourning the loss of Arrow because of the way Delbert designs their room while Amelia is on a voyage. (he covered the walls and ceiling with glow-in- the-dark decals of stars, planets, constellations and the moon.) While she weeps her heart out to him, She finally admits something neither her nor Delbert knew she truly felt....and after that they prove their love for one another...under the light of the etherium....(which is the name of this chapter)

Kitty" Year-Round

Part VII: **Under The Light of the Etherium**

By Mia LeighArc

Amelia was standing on the deck, staring out into the blank etherium and thinking about how much she missed Arrow. (This is where the song "My Immortal" should start playing in the background.) She thought back to the days when she would laugh and joke with Arrow all day. The days when she saw his bright smile every time they were together.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears **_

_**And if you have to leave **_

_**I wish that you would just leave **_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here **_

_**And it won't leave me alone **_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Amelia thought back on the day it all happened, the day they left the academy. He stood up for her in the most impressive way, saying "Admiral, if Amelia goes, I go."

"_And that was it,"_ Amelia thought fondly.

"_Our future was laid out in front of us and we still managed to keep everything under control."_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have me **_

_**All of me**_

She missed their cadet years when they would play practical jokes on each other. Amelia smiled as she remembered one year she slipped half dozen barnacles in his bonzebeast stew. A week later he poured bullyadous slime on her bed while she was sleeping.

"_I got him back for that one."_ Amelia thought. Despite her smile over the memories, Amelia couldn't stop the pain of the guilt that hit her heart.

"_If only I had checked the lifelines myself,"_ she thought.

"_Then he could still be alive. Jim Hawkins had turned out to be a great sailor, but at the time he was still new and inexperienced. I never should have left something that important to a young sailor."  
_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind **_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams **_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me **_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

_**This pain is just too real **_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

As soon as she had seen the crew, the type of people she would be sailing with, she should have turned down the voyage. Then Arrow would be alive and well. It was her fault. He followed her anywhere. She knew the danger and chose to place both their lives in jeopardy. And Arrow had paid for it.

"_I didn't know they would mutiny though,"_ Amelia argued with herself.

"_I didn't know that they would go to such lengths to achieve their goal."_

"_Yes you did,"_ Amelia's inner demon argued.

"_You even commented to Delbert on his stupidity for mentioning a treasure map in front of this crew. You knew the risk, and you didn't care."_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears **_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have me **_

_**All of me**_

Amelia looked out into the etherium with soft tears in her eyes. If she had never gone on the voyage, she would have never felt the strongest feeling she's ever known: love. And yet, Arrow would be alive now. Amelia's heart was breaking slowly. One part was filled with love and joy. The other was dying of pain and guilt.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me,**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

Arrow's hat close to her chest, the ship finally got to port and the crew began making arrangements to land when a familiar voice came from behind her. It was Boris, her rhino-like first mate.

"I believe we're ready to dock, Captain." he said crisply. Amelia turned to find the man standing at attention as usual, saluting her as she looked up at him.

"_Does he ever come down off that proper podium of his?" _ Amelia mused to herself.

"At ease, Mr. Boris." Amelia said all-business. He loosened his stance but it wasn't much of an improvement. He leaned against the railing and looked out into the spaceport. Amelia contemplated her next question carefully. Boris didn't seem like the type of man who was much for idle chat. However, she had a problem and she needed someone to talk too. Whether he liked to talk or not, he was going to have to now, damnit.

"Have you ever been in love Mr. Boris?" She could tell she had surprised him with her sudden, and rather personal, question. But, true to form, Boris answered in his usual clipped replies.

"Aye, Captain. Indeed I have."

"I'm just curious, what was it like for you?" Amelia watched the man carefully. She knew what she was asking wasn't easy and personal too.

"Well, my wife knew many things, but fear was never one of them...She always saw the good in people and she never once gave up on me." Amelia was shocked that a man with such a rough exterior could have a soft side. She smiled.

"Do you have any children Mr. Boris?" He smiled widely.

"Of, course." He said happily as he pulled out a small booklet filled with pictures of his family that he carried everywhere.

"Here's Brent my oldest, he's turning 12 in December, Steven his brother who's turning 7 a few months after that, and that there's my little girl Tabitha, she's turning 4 in a matter of weeks." Boris looked very happy to share these mementos with Amelia. He turned the page to reveal a very pretty woman, rhino looking like Boris was. He looked at the picture with love in his eyes as he continued.

"And this is my wife, Teresa."

"Do you ever miss her Mr. Boris? Your wife, that is." Amelia started to think she was prying into his business and walking into an emotional minefield, but he kept talking.

"Of course I do Captain, I loved her very much, but not a day goes by when I don't think of her. I'll always know she'll be here in my heart." Boris held the booklet close to him and kissed his wife's picture. Amelia smiled at the first mate and thanked him for talking with her. She knew that she loved Delbert. But for her, emotions and feelings weren't easily shared.

"_Maybe there is a way that I can show him instead," _Amelia thought. Debating her best course of action, she disappeared down the gangplank, followed by a few crew members who carried the rest of her things to Delbert's house.

"_You know, I could always clean up that pig sty of a library. If that isn't love..I don't know what is."_ A light of hope shined as she laughed at the thought and headed out through the spaceport in the direction of Delbert's.

"Do you really think she'll like it Sarah? I'm still a little skeptical about all this." Delbert said as he pushed a star decal into the elegant ceiling while standing on a wobbly ladder.

"I'm sure she'll love it, this is what she wanted right?"Sarah said as she handed him more decals and looked at him for a moment.

"Well, she did say that she wished she could witness the splendor of the etherium every night. I can't help but think there's something missing." He looked around for the moon decal and couldn't find it.

"What is it?" Sarah said helping him look.

"I could've sworn that was there a minute ago...I wonder where I put it." Delbert said under his breath, but not loud enough for Sarah to hear. He rumedged through the pile again and finally found what he was looking for.

"Ah, there it is. Now...where to put it?" He said to no one in particular. She smiled at him while he wasn't looking. He was so determined to impress Amelia that sometimes it was just too cute. He put it up and looked up at the clock. Quarter to six, she'd be there any minute. He had to think fast. What was he going to wear? He ran to his closet and started tossing things aside, Sarah just laughed. Amelia walked into Delbert's house, surprised to see Delbert somewhat dressed up. Casual, but not his usual and defiantly not what she had expected. He hugged her tightly, but not roughly and gave her a loving kiss. This was her home and she had someone to come home too now; She still couldn't believe it. She knew one thing though, If this was her first night she was going to spend with him alone, tonight was going to be a special night...she just knew it.

"So how was your trip dear?" He said as he loosened his grip and touched her cheek with his finger. Sarah smiled at her and gave her a hug as well.

"I'll tell you all about it at dinner." She said as the three of them headed off to put her things away.

At the Benbow Inn, the three of them sat finishing what was left their dinner while Amelia told her friends of her recent adventures.

"And in the nick of time Mr. Quin finally got hold of his weapon and blasted them all! Why the look on Mr. Boris's face was enough to make the whole crew cry out in laughter...Mr. Cornelious was the one who really started the whole thing...It almost reminded me of my cadet days." Sarah and Delbert sat laughing along with Amelia and passing a glance at each other now and then.

"It really was the most fun I've had in a long time." Amelia continued, her voice trailing off into something else. Sarah picked up their plates and walked into the kitchen....the unfinished kitchen and left the two of them alone. There was an odd silence as they smiled at each other, and Delbert reached across the table and took Amelia's small paw in his and kissed the back of her hand softly. She blushed slightly; it defiantly came as a surprise to him although he was starting to grow used to it when they had the grace to be alone.

"You know...I... I was wondering..... if you might be more...ah- hem...comfortable sleeping in....er...my room from now on...that is...um... if it's okay with you...."Amelia smiled slightly and wrapped her fingers in his, leaving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Doctor?" He allowed himself a moment to get caught up in her gaze, and then raised an eyebrow slyly.

"Well, I know you have been using the room next to mine, but perhaps you could...er...I could...that is...we could...umm......." Amelia smirked at him as he attempted to speak. She didn't want to embarrass him more than he already did.

"Okay, I'll admit that sounds like a wonderful idea...I've slept alone for a long time, perhaps too long." Delbert couldn't look her strait in the face, he was too nervous. Plus it didn't help that the room was suddenly a lot warmer than usual and Amelia was smiling at him somewhat suggestively. She lifted her wine glass half full and made a toast.

"_I've missed you so much while you were on voyage and I think the time is finally right_." He thought encouragingly to himself.

"To us." She said as Delbert lifted his glass to hers and without thinking linked their wrists as would a couple at their wedding. Seconds later Sarah finally came out with a small dessert for the three of them. Delbert quickly declined the offer saying

"It's getting late.." and Amelia adding,

"I still need to unpack my things from the voyage...we really should be going." Sarah looked slightly confused, but wished her friends goodbye and hoping they have a safe trip. As the couple entered Delbert's carriage, Sarah could sense a little fit of laughter growing inside because of how the night's events had turned out. it was getting late and Sarah told herself she needed to get some sleep.

Upon entering the thick mahogany door, both Amelia and Delbert looked at each other nervously, but Delbert broke the silence so he felt less inept than he usually was. He smiled at her warmly.

"Welcome home, Amelia." She looked around, realizing that his house never once before had seemed so large. She was truly amazed by it. Delbert took her coat and stood there for a moment, just staring at her.

"_She truly is a beauty beyond words"_ he thought.

"_I just know tonight with be special..." _ Delbert walked up to her and turned her around so she faced him.(This is where "I'll Be" starts to play in the background. Fluffy funfun all around!)

"Come here, I have something to show you." Delbert said with built up excitement. Amelia followed as he covered up her eyes and lead her upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door, and seeing as how the moon shone just enough light into the room that he could see where he was going without running into anything. Amelia took a breath of anticipation when Delbert let go so she could see her surprise. She looked in the room to reveal glow- in-the-dark decals of stars, planets constellations everywhere. In every direction, there was something new and magical to be seen.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful **_

_**Stop me and steal my breath **_

_**Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky **_

_**Never revealing their depth**_

"_Delbert obviously spent a lot of time on this" _ She thought to herself.

"_It's wonderful...he's wonderful." _She wanted to let him know how much she appreciated all his hard work, but she soon found she couldn't bring herself to say it. Amelia smiled and kissed him on the cheek, but tried not to cry remembering her dear friend Arrow.

"Well, do you like it?" Amelia nodded warmly but held back her tears. Tears of joy. Tears of pain. She held them back from Delbert. He noticed she looked very sad and tried to hug her, but she pulled away and sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Delbert leaned down so he was looking her directly in the eye.

"Amelia honey, what's the matter??" Amelia didn't respond, she just stared at him as she fought back her sadness, but realized the feeling was too overwhelming to bare.

"I miss Arrow....he was my best friend....I....I... I... miss him so much..." Delbert looked her strait in the eye and held her cheek in his hand. She was startled when he lifted her chin to see his loving expression.

"Amelia, you don't have to worry about feeling lonely without Arrow. I'll always be with you, no matter how far you are." Delbert saw that she in turn still wasn't satisfied.

_**Tell me that we belong together **_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love **_

_**I'll be captivated**_

_**I'll hang from your lips **_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

"How can I be with you, unless you're with me?" Delbert was baffled; he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out in response. Amelia couldn't understand his silence but questioned what to say to break away from the awkwardness.

"Delbert, please say something." Amelia pleaded him with her eyes. Then she noticed something, she now noticed the deepest longing in his eyes as he looked at her lovingly. He hadn't said anything in five whole minutes; she was worried that she had turned the whole event into a melancholy soap- opera. Amelia looked at him but he had turned away now, trying to figure out how he had gone wrong in the past ten minutes. He sat against the side of the bed with his head in his hands. Amelia came and sat somewhat behind him and wrapped her arms around him affectionately. He looked up at her and smiled weakly, still feeling a bit out of place and quite inept with his words. Amelia sighed while walking to the window and opened it. It was nice outside, and a cool breeze was blowing through the dry Montressor air. Amelia was cold already, but she wished Delbert would take his jacket off and relax. He hadn't looked relaxed all day.

"It's hot in here isn't it?" Amelia said trying not to show she was cold. Doppler noticed this and took his jacket off so she could be warmer and she might forgive him for his silence. He took his shoes off and looked up at his beauty. He got up from the floor and came up behind her wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. She jumped.

"_Had he noticed that I was shivering?"_ She thought.

"_Now he'll think that I'm trying to force him to talk or maybe something worse!" _

_**I'll Be your cryin' shoulder **_

_**I'll Be love suicide **_

_**I'll Be better when I'm older **_

_**I'll Be the greatest fan of your life**_

Delbert on the other hand stood behind her and looked at the stars as she pulled his coat closer to her body.

"Sorry...I-"Delbert finally said. Amelia hushed him.

"Delbert, please...." Amelia said trying to turn around, but Delbert stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist very slowly. Amelia got a sudden burst of sensual energy that didn't seem to go away. Maybe they both were feeling it because she noticed that he started babbling again. Amelia freed herself from his grip and put a finger to his mouth, but he just took her in his arms and held her close as if by instinct. Amelia smiled slyly to no one in particular from over his shoulder when she took his jacket from around her and threw it on the floor. He looked surprised at her, but then she took his vest as well but when she tried to take his shirt, he stopped her and stepped back. Delbert smiled nervously.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels like a teenager."Amelia bit her lip and then slowly smiled back.

"No, you're not. It has been a while since I have felt like this."Walking slowly, Delbert moved up to Amelia. Gently, he raised his hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. With a small squeak, Amelia pulled away. Looking at her trembling shoulders, Delbert stepped back.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. But I won't hurt you, Amelia. I can't." Regaining her composure, Amelia smiled shyly.

"No, I do want to. Just a bad experience…Please Delbert, I don't want to stop."

_**Rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed**_

_**And you're my survival**_

_**You're my living proof**_

_**My love is alive and not dead**_

Delbert had Amelia in a very loving embrace, her slender body snuggled with his, when he stopped to look at her. Amelia looked back at him, determination in her eyes and kissed him softly to commemorate the loving embrace that soon followed as his hands fought to decide on a proper place to go. As soon as he reached for her back, he closed the gap she made between them and pulled her closer.

_**Who can say where the road goes,**_

_**Where the day flows?**_

_**Only time...**_

_**And who can say if your love grows,**_

_**As your heart chose?**_

_**Only time...**_

Delbert gently placed Amelia on the bed and wherever her body went along the way, he followed. Amelia smiled warmly as she ran her bare fingers along his back with a low sensuous moan. A flash of her bare shoulders and back. A moonlit embrace. Slowly their lips touch. He kisses her shoulder, the one she injured. She caresses his back and shoulders. The sound of rain hitting the ground from the open window.

_**Who can say why your heart sighs,**_

_**As your love flies?**_

_**Only time...**_

_**And who can say why your heart cries,**_

_**When your love dies?**_

_**Only time...**_

Amelia decided to make it a game, but Delbert on the other paw, wasn't in the mood for games; he was more in the mood for....umm....er...well, you know.

_**Who can say when the roads meet,**_

_**That love might be,**_

_**In your heart.**_

_**And who can say when the day sleeps,**_

_**If the night keeps all your heart?**_

_**Night keeps all your heart...**_

"Are you sure know what you're doing?" Amelia said smirking once again at him.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Delbert whispered with love in his voice.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Amelia said plainly with laughter in her voice. And with that they spent the rest of the night making love to each other (of course) under the light of the etherium…

_**Who can say if your love grows,**_

_**As your heart chose?**_

_**Only time...**_

_**And who can say where the road goes,**_

_**Where the day flows?**_

_**Only time...**_

When he was sleeping early in the morning, Amelia ran off to tidy the library and quickly snuck back to sit on the bed watching her sweet prince lost in a dream that she hoped she was in. He mumbled something but she just stared at him lovingly and brushed his cheek with her hand softly. Delbert didn't stir. Amelia bent down and kissed his cheek in the most loving way possible and whispered in his ear. She bit her lip, fighting the urge, but in the end the urge won.

"I love you." Amelia finally admitted out load about this man she was crazy- in-love with. She crawled back into bed next to him and dozed off feeling his warmth cuddling and surrounding her like light to darkness. She loved him very much, and now it was beginning to show in the features of her face.

_**Who knows?**_

_**Only time...**_

_**Who knows?**_

_**Only time...**_

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to know what you peeps think.... So drop me a line and let me know....you know, reviews are highly appreciated and respected by me, so have at it would ya?!


	9. Leader Of The Pack

Disclaimer: I don't own this... Maybe a few characters here and there...but other than that, it's not mine!

Notes: Amelia's talk with the Admiral and something bad happening to Doppler. Period. A/D funfun all around. I look forward to your great reviews.

"As the page turns in this chapter, just like a bird learning how to fly, the suspenseful words in this story will jump off the pages and sour into the reader's imagination..."

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part VIII: **The Leader Of The Pack**

By Mia LeighArc

After a early morning "quickie," Amelia and Delbert were taking a little nap. Amelia opened her eyes slowly to see the man she had grown to love over the past few months. She smiled as she watched him sleep in a sweet, childish way. His head was buried in the pillow and she could see that he had been very tired, he hadn't moved from that spot since they fell asleep.

"_I knew he would be exhausted."_ Amelia thought mischievously as she remembered looking deeply into his eyes. With a smile and moments past, Amelia brushed his cheek with her hand and kissed his brow. Delbert woke and without any hesitation pinned Amelia to the pillows. He looked as if he had something important to say. Amelia grabbed his face and looked deeply into a particular pair of chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes! Oh, how she loved those brown eyes of his. Yet somehow it made her curious when he acted this way. He kissed her lightly and cleared his throat.

"I love you Amelia."Delbert said out of a strange confidence. He smiled warmly as he started to kiss her neck. Amelia moaned in delight when his lips slowly trailed their way up and down the lines of her neck; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her charming, bumbling doctor was being confident. She decided she would tease him a bit, but he still melted her heart...no matter what."Are you sure that still counts when you're on top of me?" Amelia said slyly, now truly feeling the weight that was on top of her. Delbert blushed."Of course it does" He said leaning down to kiss her sweetly, and after a beat, laying on his back on the bed next to her. Amelia immediately pinned him violently against the pillows, just as he had done to her. Delbert blushed again.

"Thank you Delbert." she teased. She looked at him seriously for a moment, knowing what she had to say. He smiled at her with an adorable boyish charm and softly wrapped his arms around her waist. Amelia trembled slightly as she began to speak.

"I-I love you too." Amelia said slow and cautious. At this he kissed her and turned over on the bed so again, he was on top. She mumbled something else under the tight grip of his lips that he didn't quite understand.

"What?" He said once before looking at her lovingly. Amelia smiled and spoke again, this time in more of an authoritative tone than anything else.

"I have to go see the Admiral today..." Delbert frowned at this and started behaving like a little boy having a temper tantrum.

"Do you have to? I thought we could just stay in bed all day?" Delbert said distraught. Amelia smiled at this and threw on his shirt and walked towards the bathroom...He soon followed, still perplexed, but allowing her to continue teasing him.

A while later, on the early morning ferry to the Academy, Amelia sat alone. She imagined if Delbert where there, he would have sat in a seat with his arm wrapped tightly around his beautiful, blushing lover. She had leaned back into her recollection and images of Delbert. As her smiled faded, she remembered the night's wonderful events. Soon she realized just how much of an affect this simple bumbling scientist had on her and she suppressed a small giggle at the thought.

"_A year ago, I would never have fallen for a man such as Delbert; I would've rejected his every advance until he left me alone."_ Amelia told herself feeling a little guiltier than perhaps she should.

"_Like that's worked so well in the past…"_ Amelia continued as the ferry stopped and she stepped out toward the navy yard.

Gavin Doppler was walking towards his brother's observatory not fully watching where he was going (reading a book he brought for his visit) and ran into Delbert head on as he came around the corner. Seeing as both men wore glasses, both of them dropped clumsily to the floor, their spectacles respectively falling onto the floor as well. The men stood, dusting themselves off and reaching for what they thought was their spectacles. Gavin put them on and instantly got a headache, knowing too well these weren't his. Delbert put his on and felt like he was completely blind, no remembering his vision ever being this bad. Delbert spoke first, realizing the mix up.

"Have you always been this blind brother?" Delbert asked kindly. Gavin tried to look in his direction, but still couldn't locate the sound. Delbert handed them to him carefully as Gavin reached out to do the same. Both men put their proper spectacles back on with a roar of laughter.

"I don't know Delby, have you?" Delbert cringed a little at the nick-name his brother preferred to use.

"_I hate it when he calls me that."_ Delbert thought to himself with a growl. Delbert noticed the book his brother had been reading and upon picking it up looked briefly at the title before handing it back to Gavin.

"_Forensic science, eh? Seems he in interested in something new every day." _Delbert thought to himself as Delbert went over to the door to the observatory (which had a fingerprint identification device next to it) and placed his right index finger on the glass. Gavin meticulously watched this in awe.

"That's some security you have Delby, what are you trying to hide baby brother?" As Gavin draw another nail into his brother by calling him a "baby;" Oh how Delbert hated his brother sometimes.

As Delbert entered, he hardly noticed his brother was busy dusting the glass on the fingerprint machine and placing a clear paper over it to collect the finger prints. When Gavin had not said a word in several minutes, Delbert finally noticed how quiet it was and that his brother was still in the hallway.

"Are you coming, brother?" Delbert finally called while opening up a book as he walked back toward the door. Gavin did a double take for a moment, hoping Delbert had completely forgotten about him and quickly hid away his tools and responded.

"Why yes of course, Delbert." Gavin looked up and saw the opened roof with the telescope peering out to the etherium.

"Do you always leave that open?" He asked hoping not to sound too suspicious. Delbert hardly noticed and figured it was either mere curiosity or his brother inadvertently telling him what to do.

"Well you never know when you'll want to visit the stars, am I right?" Delbert said plainly. Gavin just looked up towards the stars through the opening in the ceiling.

Amelia had gotten past security when she walked through a long hallway that led to the Admiral's office. When she got to the door, she hesitated for a moment. The last time she talked to the admiral, she had gone on a special mission for him in Powmiadae. She remembered that day as one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. What she saw there would haunt her forever.

"_I hope this has nothing to do with that."_ She thought to herself. She gathered up her courage and knocked on the door. In a few moments the Admiral came to the door and opened it to a surprised Amelia...both had changed so much since the last time they saw each other. Offering for her to come inside, he smiled warmly at her

."Why Captain, Captain Amelia Smollett, so nice to have you back." the admiral said as he closed the door behind her as she came into his office. Right now he almost seemed like a father figure to her, since she spent her years in the Navy with her father alive and then without him after her graduation. He knew she would never recover from that kind of trauma. She looked at him for a moment and saw that he was genuinely happy to see her again. The admiral on the other hand, hoped that the bashful Dr. Doppler would follow her. It would've made it easier to say what he needed to say. After a while, the navy training she had gone through allowed her to respond to his questions in quick, clipped replies.

"So tell me Amelia, where are you staying now-a-days?" asked the Admiral with some concern in his voice. Amelia blushed ever so slightly at the question. The admiral noticed this and knew all too well what the answer would be before she ever replied.

"With…Dr. Doppler actually." Amelia said awkwardly without trying to show her feelings for him.

" Ahh yes, Dr. Delbert Doppler, I've heard volumes about the boy...Tell me, how did you two meet? Wasn't he your financier?" The admiral said with a great amount of curiosity and slight disappointment. And so she began her story. As she told him about what had happened back on Treasure Planet, she noticed something on the admiral's desk. It was a newspaper. The headline read "Stony Military Man Shot at Point Blank!" The article itself was entitled: 'No Hope For Survival'... She gasped and picked up the newspaper in complete shock.

_"He-he-he was alive?"_ was the only coherent sentence Amelia could manage to say to herself before inquiring with the Admiral.

"_Perhaps this isn't about Powmiadae"_ Amelia thought, fighting back tears. She cringed through her sadness as she took one more look at the picture they provided. The admiral was speechless. He had always thought his cadets to keep their emotions out of their missions for fear of mutiny, but this was truly serious. He tried his best to comfort her, but nothing seemed to help.

"Captain, there's something else..." the admiral said to Amelia when she calmed a bit and let out a long sigh.

Delbert looked back at his brother who didn't seem to notice him checking his savings vault. Delbert counted it up 3 times and the same issue arose; He was confused."That's funny, I could've sworn I had $100,000,000 in my savings vault. I wonder what happened to the other $10,000? Oh well, its just money after all." Gavin shook his head and sat next to his brother, equally tired from counting all the money in the vault, twice even. Gavin still couldn't understand why Delbert didn't seem to treasure his money as others did...and Delbert didn't care either way what he did with it all. Whether give it to someone who needs it or save it up so he could use it later. They were laughing and joking when the sirens awoke the men from the memories of their childhood and brought them back into reality.

A few minutes later, two robo-constables came to the front door. The police had gotten a anonymous phone call that a murder had been committed at this residence, and the authorities came right over. The constables had gotten a search warrant and were ready to tackle on the Doppler estate. Delbert's mother came to the door and greeted the constables. She seemed confused, but still let the men inside. As the officers looked around they whispered to each other.

"Still lives with his parents." The first one said.

"What a loser." said the second as Delbert came down the stairs, followed by Gavin. They both looked surprised to see two police officers in Delbert's living room. The Doppler brothers wondered what was going on. Delbert especially, since this was his house.

"Is there a problem officers?" he asked in shock of it all.

"Are you Dr. Delbert Doppler?" The constables asked Gavin, to which he shook his head.

"No, I am…" Said Delbert angrily. He glared at the men uninvited into his home that were reluctant to answer his questions.

"You'll need to come with us sir." One of the robots said flatly. Delbert's anger rose a bit, they still weren't being very clear.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He replied. The opposite robot responded this time.

"Sir, you are a suspect in a murder investigation and we have probable cause to search the premises for any evidence that proves that." The robot said matter-of-factly. Delbert's jaw dropped.

"_A murder investigation, how in god's name do they figure that?"_ Delbert thought to himself as one of the constables took out a set of handcuffs and "rolled" in his direction. The rest of the Doppler family just stood there in shock of the moment, not really knowing what to do or say.

Before you could say "barkenjawho'saphet!" the constables had made a house a terrible mess and caused a big ruckus with his valuables. When they finally found the body, it was buried in a burlap bag in his back yard, covered in blood. They found the weapon soon after and enough evidence to prove that Delbert had most likely committed the crime. Blood, was on the body, and the body was found in Dr. Doppler's home, so he must've done it they figured. Once the police had found everything they needed, all that was left was too arrest the perpetrator. Not knowing what was going on, Delbert tried to explain he didn't know anything about the murder, but the constables grabbed him by the arms and dragged him outside, where they told him his rights.

"Dr. Doppler sir, you are under arrest for the murder of Mr. Arrow Norman Rockwell; please come with us."

"What?" Amelia said as the shocked admiral put down the receiver after hearing the bad news...He just couldn't believe it. Dr. Delbert Doppler had killed Arrow. He tried to hide the pain. Arrow of course, was one of his best students...As well as Amelia, even when she was being most difficult. He couldn't even start to break the news to her, but he had to protect her somehow.

"Captain, you should sit down...I have something to tell you." after hearing the sadness in his voice, Amelia sat and listened to his story, the fear gripping her heart and soul at the same time.

"Local authorities think they have found the man responsible for this, it seems your friend Dr. Doppler is not the man you thought he was." Amelia sat in shock for a while, contemplating how this could've happened.

"…_and to think I was falling for that man…" _Amelia thought to herself.

"Now you have to be careful when you go to talk to him... do you understand?" She nodded, her emerald colored eyes filling with tears as she imagined the conversation.

_"Delbert, I'm afraid I need to talk to you," Amelia said as soft tears lined her face._

_"What is it?" Delbert_ _said confused._

_"Did you do it?" She asked. "Did you really kill my best friend?" Delbert_ _said nothing. Amelia glared at him through narrow eyes._

_"How could you?" he tried to explain, but it was over; _and with that, the thought was gone. Amelia had to figure what happened.

"Admiral Bluedwarf sir, I have to go." and with that she headed for the Montressor Prison as fast as her legs would take her. When Amelia finally got to the prison, she went up to the guard.

"I demand to speak to the man who killed Arrow Rockwell!" she demanded. He pointed to where Delbert was being held captive. When she found his cell, she was crying heavily. She sat down outside and looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you." he said but she had to find out what happened Delbert wiped her tears away through his cell, smiling as he felt her smooth skin against his.

"Don't cry." He added. She looked at him with determination.

"Did you do it?" She asked. "Did you really kill my best friend?" Delbert said nothing, he was still in shock from wrongfully being arrested and receiving nothing but ridicule since he had arrived...and now the only woman he ever loved is going to punish him for something he didn't do and would never do even if he had the chance. He could never do that to his Amelia after she took his disappearance so hard the first time only to find out he was alive and killed by her lover.

"_What a great day this is turning out to be…Why does everyone think I would kill a man like that? This is me we're talking about here!"_ Delbert thought to himself as Amelia glared at him through narrow eyes.

"Do you honestly believe that I would do something like that? I know how much he meant to you, if anything I was the only one who truly cared. I can't believe that you wouldn't trust that." Delbert said in a frustrated huff. Amelia was taken aback just as she was when he spoke very forcefully back before they narrowly escaped Treasure Planet.

"I can't trust anyone anymore. The one thing I want to know is how could you?" Delbert looked down at the floor. He didn't know why he was here in the first place and now he was getting mad to top it all off.

"I didn't...I didn't do it!" he yelped angrily. "I don't even know why I'm here, I swear on my life!" He looked completely flustered and like he was going to be able to break out of his cell from all the rage corsing through his veins. In that moment Amelia realized from how upset he looked that he couldn't have done it, it was too organized, too planned…by someone who had to have held a grudge against the man. Delbert had only met the man on the voyage to Treasure Planet and neither had spoken a harsh word about the other. And she knew all too well that he was not a very organized person…or a person to seek revenge and punishment either for that matter. Soon her icy glare melted into a faint smile as she spoke.

"I didn't even know Arrow made it through that black hole! And they were accusing me of his murder? I can't believe this! This is an outrage! I'll see to it that my lawyer has a talk with those constables at once!" Delbert was shouting curses at the constables under his breath when Amelia spoke to him in a soft way he had only heard a few times since they had been stuck on Treasure Planet.

"Doctor, why don't we get out of here and go home?" Amelia face was full of affection for the man in front of her.

"But how?" Delbert mouthed through the bars of his cell. She walked up to the bail desk and spoke to the man behind the counter, casually reading a magazine.

"Excuse me sir, but I'd like to bail this man out of jail!" When the guard refused, she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him a few inches off the ground.

"I'd like to bail that man out of here, and you're going to let me!" the guard scrambled to get away, but she had already grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground. When she had him pinned, she punched his lights out with one angry blow and taken his keys. She heard the other guards headed in that direction as she opened Delbert's cell and they quickly ran out the door.

"Amelia…that was…" Delbert said as they barely made it onto the ferry back to Montressor. Amelia winked once they were finally safe to relax. Amelia took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Delbert in turn couldn't help developing a wide grin. They looked at eachother and laughed slightly.

"You were right, dear. You were there for me when I was handling Arrow's disappearance. I want to thank you for that." Amelia said honestly.

"You are a good man when you want to be…" She added with a sly smile. They sat down together and held hands on the way back, recalling the adventure of the day.

That afternoon, Jim came home and Delbert's family soon left after his arrest without so much as a visit or a note left. They all had a big celebration in honor of their return. For hours, all day even they sat around the fire and talked about everything that had been happening. Jim was especially excited to tell them about his adventures at the academy. Those were the more exciting stories anyway…or so Delbert thought.

That night, Delbert was on the balcony once again. He had come out here earlier when it was lighter outside. He really loved it out there. It was so quiet, so serine, so...peaceful. And the colors that lined the sunset as the sun went down were magnificent. Amelia was looking for him that afternoon, as she was now. She finally thought to look on the balcony after a long time searching for him. When she went out to the balcony, there he was staring at the stars. He looked so calm and mesmerized. She smiled warmly at him as she walked over to an empty space next to him.

"So where were you earlier?" Amelia said softly. Delbert looked up just in time to feel her brush up against him, purring softly as he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ummm... I was on the balcony. I had to get away from Jim and Sarah... this terrible day…the suspicion that my older brother is up to something…my family leaving abruptly without so much as a good bye or anything…errr." Amelia reached a hand up to hush his words. He looked into her eyes and continued his thought.

"I knew it was you before I turned around."

"How did you know?" Amelia asked softly.

"Passion." Delbert replied simply. Amelia laughed at the double meaning in that one word.

"Is that so, Doctor?." Amelia said with a wink and a seductive smile. "Do you want to come inside? It's nice and warm in here."

"No" Doppler said as he took her hand and wrapped his other arm around her, holding her from behind.

"There's a meteor shower tonight. Do you want to watch it with me?" Delbert kissed her cheek just as she let out a ticklish giggle and leaned up against him.

"I'd love to." Amelia said with a whisper. Then she remembered she needed to talk to him about something. They talked about their future and explained everything...every thought and feeling to each other. Everything remained that way the whole night. They watched the night etherium and held each other close, at least until everything was over and they were getting tired. They both had wonderful dreams that night.

R&R please!


	10. Haunted By The Past

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except of course Aeneas. But I really thought it would be cool to explore what would've happened if Aeneas reminded himself that even if was physically attracted to Captain Amelia, she was a feline and he was forced to believe that she was less than human. Delbert Doppler appears as well.

Notes: Treasure Planet was one of the best movies that I've ever seen, so I decided I wanted to write about about my villain so the story could be better.

BTW: NOT A LEMON! it's a lime...and then you put it in the coconut and drink it all up!(I'm using "Haunted" by Evanescence during a dream sequence) Well, here goes...

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part IX: **Haunted By The Past**

By Mia LeighArc

(Believe it or not) Delbert was in medieval fencing clothes with a sword in hand dueling someone with incredible speed and skill.(*This is where "Haunted" will start*) Every time he made a hit on his opponent, he smiled that goofy smile we all love and let out a half-snobbish laugh.

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me **_

_**Still can't find what keeps me here **_

_**When all this time I've been so hollow inside **_

_**I know you're still there**_

With that same laugh (and on perfect cue with the music) the scene flashes to the man he's fighting. Now Delbert is dueling a mysterious opponent as he tries to protect Amelia from harm. His opponent was heavily dressed in black so that no one could identify them or see their face. In a blink of an eye, someone is down and the scene changes back to Delbert and then back to the mystery man and finally pans to a wide view as everything continues.

_**Watching me **_

_**Wanting me **_

_**I can feel you pull me down **_

_**Fearing you **_

_**Loving you **_

_**I won't let you pull me down**_

All of a sudden, the two fighters are on a roof with new technology in their combat attire. The fighting continues as Delbert is knocked down by his opponent's weapon. The opponent takes of their helmet, revealing a beautiful feline woman with short red hair and green eyes. She instantly walked over and helped Delbert stand. Was he really fighting a woman this whole time? She threw his helmet aside and kissed him deeply for several minutes. They were so close; they could feel each other breathe. The man was nervous, but eager to know why he was fighting such a lovely woman without knowing it. Had he known, he would have never raised a hand to this beautiful stranger.

_**Hunting you I can smell you - alive Your heart pounding in my head**_

The couple hit the floor in a dimly lit room with a roaring fire, dancing madly. A flash of her bareback lit by shadows from the fire. Kisses. A Shower of kisses. Endless kisses that spread everywhere. From her head to her toes she felt a warm tingling. Low moans. High pitched screams at the top of her lungs. Moans. Wailing. Louder moans. Louder wailing. Kisses down her long, smooth neck and over the canvas of her back and shoulders. Deep sexual energy flooding her entire body and causing her to retract her claws. Stinging pain. Holding on for dear life. His bare back. Her claws digging into his aching flesh. Warm blood trickling down his back.

_**Watching me **_

_**Wanting me **_

_**I can feel you pull me down **_

_**Saving me **_

_**Raping me **_

_**Watching me**_

Looking up, she got a good look at the man. Seeing the face of Delbert. The face of Aeneas. Delbert. Aeneas. Delbert. Aeneas. Their faces fuse together to become one. She's in the arms of the wrong man.( a church chorus/Amy Lee)

_**Watching me **_

_**Wanting me **_

_**I can feel you pull me down **_

_**Fearing you **_

_**Loving you **_

_**I won't let you pull me down**_

Amelia opens her eyes to a sleeping Delbert and an empty, dark room. She is alone, and scared. She goes downstairs and gets herself some tea. When she finishes, She somewhat manages to get back to sleep.

Aeneas Scott sat quietly with a drink in hand, thinking intensively about Amelia. She was his past, his light, but oh how he wished she could be more; that they could be happy together once

again. Time after time he'd talked about taking her to Khoras and growing old with her; but there was only one problem, she was feline. Being of the dog family, they were mortal enemies. His people were forced to believe that cats were less than human and that they would never amount to anything in a war effort. But he loved her, he couldn't deny that. If his people were to find out, he would be killed. Point blank, or even worse. He sat quietly, listening to the sound of the bullets from his rifle breaking the skin and bones of spacers as he shot random people from the window seal. The sound itself had become so normal, so usual for a beautiful morning with a nice cool breeze. He picked up his rifle and loaded it with much precession. The rifle became part of his arm, as if the act of killing innocent people came naturally to him. The woman in his bed was not only a terrified stranger he met at a party, she also meant absolutely nothing to him, just a speck of gunpowder on his cheeks and brow; gunpowder he had so easily wiped away and forgotten. She was nothing like his love, Amelia, Amelia was a red haired woman, with big luscious lips, a tall shapely body that was just so perfect in every way. Amelia would fit him nicely, for him to stand in front of her and gaze deeply into her fiery, feline eyes.

Amelia was nothing like the girls back home, Amelia had this radiance, this passion that he so wished he could be part of; he would have to tell her sometime. Amelia must have put a spell on him, some kind of magical trickery, reasoning why he had fallen in love with her. How he wanted to touch her, to hold her...to kiss her. He took a gulp of the depressing substance thinking, "I can never have her...again" in a thick accent. He thought about her skin, so silky smooth to the touch, her body fragile and petite, her lips two travelers that he wanted to explore and show her the world, his world. Most of all he wanted the chance to make love to her gently on a cold winter morning, with no rhyme or reason, he just wanted to give her everything and he wanted it more than anything a man could desire. Amelia usually would be in the kitchen this time of morning, if they were still together. So he got up from his post and walked back into the room. The visions he was having of her all night were leading him there. Eva saw the gun and edged away from him as fast she could. Aeneas looked at her and thought

"Why am I even with you? I don't want you." She smiled weakly and asked him if he was feeling well. He replied saying,

"I'll be fine, but you're not my dear Amelia." and he left a bullet in her head. He took her body and brought it to a private chamber in the Blackhawks headquarters to be made into human ash littering the air. He checked the kitchen, Amelia was not there. But he followed anyway. He searched everywhere, but he found no Amelia. So eventually he ended up at the spaceport Cresentia, a place of madness and chaos to Aeneas; with hundreds upon hundreds of spacers roaming around, trying to get to their destinations, making things with their bare hands, and running the docks. Amelia was always working hard, if not harder than the rest of the spacers in the port. But soon enough he found his Amelia, standing on the deck of the RLS Legacy.

"Doing something with her ship, huh?"Aeneas came to the gangplank in shock; that would've been the last place he'd expect to find her at this hour. She looked at him in shock as if he was dead for the past 15 years. Aeneas semi-gracefully walked up the plank and offered Amelia a loving glance, but she declined and looked away. But Aeneas saw she wasn't alone and it angered him to see that. He quickly shooed himself and made damn sure he was far enough away as he glared back at the man on deck. Once Aeneas had turned around, he grabbed the nearest person within a 5 foot radius of himself (which mysteriously was a kid) and set him on dock next to him, but locked his hands around the boy tightly. Amelia was afraid, she had never had a close and threatening encounter with Aeneas before; and if she had been at least been alone with him, he would end up beating her up for such disrespect, but not an innocent by-stander. Would he? By the time he turned back to her, he dropped the child and was walking in her direction with a lustful, determined look on his narrow handsome face. He was nervous

"So this is where you hide from me, on your ship…It's kind of funny actually, finding you here with this fellow, when you still have feelings for me..." Amelia said nothing; standing there while Aeneas felt the crevice between her neck and chin, her whole body was trembling. His hands wandered a bit, and Amelia was more turned on than she ever was her whole life. He explored the soft terrain of her skin gently until he finally stopped; he got un odd charge from all this when he gripped her face, hurdled her to the nearest flat surface while laying on top of her, giving her the very taste of life that he had always lacked. Not knowing what to do, Amelia suddenly wasn't afraid; Aeneas was kissing her, and she was not afraid. She remembered that she immediately raised her arms to his shoulders, and found them resting there.

"_This was going to be a long and wonderful night."_ Amelia thought completely turned on.

"... I love you..." He said abruptly after seemingly an hour or so, finishing his previous statement. Before hand he had moved from lying on the deck on top of Amelia, to her stateroom while witnessing her astonished and speechless look. He closed his eyes and leaned in close enough to feel her breath on his lips, which soon met hers in an eternal lip-lock that neither of them had ever experienced before. Amelia slowly ran her fingers along the chisel curves of his back and over the large very intricate tribal calligraphy tattoo across his upper shoulders and trailing down his muscular arms, with her retracted claws. Her knees were high and her legs were wrapped tightly around his upper thighs and waist. Finally all the beating, drinking, bed surfing, and insecurity could come to an end; and soon the war inside of him would come to a screeching stop, hopefully. Aeneas had gotten what he wanted, Amelia. They were together at last; and that was what was important, nothing else but these two people whom in time of trouble, found themselves wrapped in each other's arms and welcoming one another into each other's world, and then the whole world came crashing down on her. That was when the bastard finally sunk his teeth into her neck.

Aeneas made sure that no Blackhawk member would come to find him, so he sent them all to monitor the activity in "Oido los gritos", which in an ancient remnant of Spanish said, "to hear screams." (Sounds like a happy place to be...um...not!) It was a concentration camp-like area of the Blackhawk headquarters. He loved her very much and this was his chance to prove it, to ask her to Khoras and grow old with her someday. He loved her. She lost all fear, and they were together. No one was to know about this, or they would both be killed, thus dyeing a horrible, horrible death. No one was to know about this. Absolutely no one. Amelia woke up in a cold sweat and Delbert was beside her instantly to comfort her. Amelia began to tell Delbert about her dream and he got upset. He instantly got out of bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket and headed for the door.

"If you'll just let me explain... Delbert?"

"I can see who you really are now...You obviously still love him and I'm about to share you. Goodnight Amelia." Delbert said very disheartened. And before Amelia could say a word, he was gone. She got out of bed and went downstairs so she could talk to him, but he wasn't in the mood to talk...he was too hurt that the woman he loves was dreaming about sleeping with her ex-boyfriend. She tried to lay down with him, but he pushed her away.

"How could you? After all you told me and now this! I don't think I can look at you the same way again!" Amelia didn't understand where all this had come from, almost as if he expected her to cheat on him... which she didn't.

"Doctor I-I mean Delbert, I didn't cheat on you... I wouldn't... I-I-I love you..."Amelia said softly and truthfully, and then there was silence. Delbert was filled with joy to hear her confess that she loved him, but terribly hurt by what she told him plus he felt an extra blow to his ego because she had called him doctor...It was all moving so fast... was he really ready to do this? Delbert just stared at her as if she was the lowest life form for saying such nonsense.

"I just don't know what to say..." Amelia began to look angry and even got a few steps closer to hitting him when she saw the pain in his eyes at those words...When had those terrible words sounded so vile? Delbert really wanted to jump off a cliff right now. He looked at her again and with one look from those big brown eyes her anger melted away into a deep passion for a particular canine doctor. How she loved drowning in his chocolate colored eyes. Amelia touched his cheek softly and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You feel better now?" Amelia said seductively indicating that he thinks way too much. He smiled and gave her a nod. Delbert felt relieved that he had got all that frustration off his chest. Amelia took his hand and lead him back upstairs to their bedroom for a midnight snacker-roo. Once the door was closed she spoke again.

"Then let's get you to bed...love..." Amelia cooed taking off various articles of Delbert's clothing and undressing herself, while she did that, she was holding his waist and pressing him against the wall with one quick erotic motion. Once they hit the bed it was "Lights Out Seattle!"Aeneas woke from the same dream but with Eva beside him, snuggling close to him. His nightmares where now becoming a reality and oh how he wished he could do something about it.

What do you'll think? R&R Please!


	11. A Modest Proposal

Disclaimer: Ok..Ok..so the "love birds" aren't my characters, so what right? I'm having fun, and I love to write so here's my story.

Dedication: To the love of my life Jym Badore who is my own personal version of a real-life Delbert.

Notes: (I think I'll start this with a poem and use it throughout my story.) I may go into a poetic speech, so bare with me here!

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part X: **A Modest Proposal**

By Mia LeighArc

_**Cold**_

_**Two hearts that were so distant**_

_**And so filled with despair**_

_**Could have never hoped to come together in this way**_

_**Two people so different**_

_**Yet the same**_

_**They don't know how much they can share**_

Amelia had a long hard day sailing the stars, and the only thing she had wanted to do was have a nice dinner with Delbert to celebrate her return with one another. In a nice restaurant, Amelia sat with her legs crossed and her hand extended across the table, resting in Delbert's. He blushed slightly as she reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers in his. Their eyes met for the first time for the night and they both were struck with the strong feeling that this date would end on an odd note.

_**Love must die**_

_**Says the so called king of the world**_

_**But he's never known a feeling like this**_

_**So mysterious that science can't even tell you what to expect**_

_**What you need to know to go onto flourish**_

_**And to become loved**_

He took her hand softly in his and kissed her palm. She smiled not knowing that they were being watched from the shadows, but it soon became the fear of displaying public affection. They stopped and looked at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes and getting caught up in the moment. Amelia looked down at her feet, feeling embarrassed.

"I've got something I want to ask you, Amelia." Delbert lifted her chin with his finger. She smiled slyly and gently brushed her hand to his, feeling an odd charge when they had touched.

"What is it dear? Is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not. What I'm trying to say is, I...I...I..." He sighed, realizing that he would need some strength to get through his proposal. Amelia gave him a weak, worried smile.

"It's okay dear, I won't laugh at you...take your time."

"That's the problem, I've waited too long to ask you this and I feel I need to say it now before I lose my nerve." He took a few deep breaths as if to begin, but he stopped dead in his tracks and started babbling like mad.

"What is it?" Amelia said imagining her hand resting softly on his cheek. Delbert took a really deep breath and opened his mouth to speck hearing the words in his head flooding out of him at an increasing speed. This caused him to re-gain his confidence and made him feel less anxious.

"Amelia..."He began slowly. His face was flushed of all possible color.

_**Love must be destroyed**_

_**And with it a soul must also die**_

_**Led into victory and out of the darkness**_

_**A simple kiss**_

_**An embrace**_

_**An act of love**_

_**From where the shadows lie**_

"All my life, I never knew that I could be so lucky; to find an adventure and to find someone's name written in the stars, right next to mine...I didn't know exactly how it happened, but by the time it was all over...you had captured my heart." Amelia looked at him in awe as if he were slightly crazy for saying all of this in public. She really felt touched. Delbert "accidentally" dropped his glass of water, catching Amelia's attention.

"_This is going to end well…"_ She thought as the glass shattered on the ground and she shook her head.

"_Would he just spit it out already?"_ She thought for a moment.

_**Mere words may be hard to come by**_

_**But they also come swirling, like a boomerang and aiming in rhymes**_

_**So many grueling moments when with open mouth**_

_**No words came**_

_**No sound came out**_

_**Mindless self-indulgences**_

_**And memories of better times**_

Delbert suddenly bent down on one knee in front of Amelia while he took hold of her hand. Amelia smiled, confused and glowing as he nervously continued.

"From the very first time I saw you, I knew that we were meant to be together." Amelia sat speechless, soft tears rolling down her face."And I promise you that I will always love you, no matter what the consequences may be." Delbert tightened his grip and gently wiped away her tears.

_**When civil thoughts make civil hands unclean**_

_**It is then time to cry**_

_**Always to your heart's content**_

_**And to the emotions that make us believe**_

_**That something is out there**_

_**Someone to confide in **_

_**And to listen when you need them most**_

"After all, just look at you..." Delbert ran his hand along the lines of her cheek; the gold heart-shaped locket he gave her showing his misshapen reflection. It was blobby nervous reck of a man that he saw, but he knew if he tried…he could be the best man in all of Montressor. Customers begin to neglect their meals and pay attention to what was going on, most of them with smiles on their faces. This kind of thing never happened in a public restaurant in the highly conservative world they were living in.

"You're...intelligent, courageous, very beautiful...and most of all kind." Delbert had said putting romantic emphases on every word. She smiled as he took a deep breath and the waiter came to the table with the dessert tray and placed it in front of Amelia.

_**Words of encouragement can help homo-sapiens feel motivated**_

_**But words of affirmation can go far**_

_**Three no, four simple words you can say **_

_**To make the next years of your life special**_

_**One person to share it with **_

_**One person to love**_

_**Two hearts in a jar**_

Delbert looked up and grabbed the metal handle of the dome covering on the tray, inside there was a gorgeous silver engagement ring with a sparkling square 4 karat diamond. It was sitting comfortably in a small black box on the tray. Amelia's eyes widened and she was mysteriously at a loss for words.

"Will you marry me?" Delbert finally spit out, the words had finally come out of a strange confidence that seemed to have come from nowhere. Amelia began to burst into tears; she was desperately trying to wipe them away, but they continued to flow. Delbert's eyes pleaded for an answer. Amelia tried to contain herself, but as she stopped to answer; she burst in to tears again, soon finding herself burrowed in Delbert's arms while her head rested on his shoulder.

_**A time to sing**_

_**A time to mourn**_

_**A tender touch**_

_**Is to know who you are**_

_**Why are people so afraid of change?**_

_**Has the world gone mad?**_

_**Oh how it feels to cry**_

Amelia thought about how long she had wished that someone would want to marry her; it had been years since the very thought had come to mind. She had all these feelings flooding her all at once; plaguing her, haunting her and overwhelming her. How she always expected to be alone her entire life, as if the notion wasn't included in the job description. She felt overjoyed and terrified all in the same moment. She was so scared that she would break his heart as he so gently placed it in her hands. She pondered the question for a moment, those four simple words burning in her brain. This was going to be forever, so she finally spoke up.

_**Do you ever wonder what soap operas are all about?**_

_**To see the setting sun in your beloved's eyes**_

_**Why do we let ourselves hate one another?**_

_**As if nothing else matters**_

_**But violence**_

_**Malice **_

_**And love breaking through all the lies**_

"Yes...yes I will!" Amelia shouted excitedly, now realizing the perplexity of her answer. Delbert gave her an ecstatic look of happiness, then of affection; putting the ring on her finger. He suddenly closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and grazed for a short while, once they had pulled away, the crowd began to cheer and applaud for the happy couple. Amelia and Delbert just smiled and looked at each other, ready to spend a life together.

_**When you are granted that one moment of triumph**_

_**Look around you**_

_**Nighttime is drawing near**_

_**The gentle roar beside you**_

_**Go to sleep my love**_

_**Please wake me in the morning**_

_**Let us do what couples do**_

The next morning, as Amelia was coming down the stairs for her morning cup of tea, Sarah spotted her.

"So how was your guy's date last night?" Sarah questions. Amelia then showed her the engagement right boasting to Sarah about their wonderful night. Sarah's jaw dropped when she saw it the ring Delbert had given her.

"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful! She said taking Amelia into a big hug. Hearing the commotion from downstairs, Delbert sleepily stumbled down the stairs with his spectacles barely on his nose.

"They you are, beautiful, I was beginning to think you changed your mind and ran away." He joked to Amelia as he pulled her into a loving embrace and gave her a kiss.

"Of course not love, not unless you allowed the house to become as bad as it was before I got everything more organized for you…" Amelia said bluntly. Delbert's eyes got wide and he adjusted his spectacles.

"I'm only joking dear; I do look very much forward to being your wife." She continued, noticing Delbert's face soften and his doting expression return. Sarah just shook her head at the couple, remembering what that was like.

"I love you oh so much Amelia." He said softly. She smiled widely.

"I do believe I love you more, Delbert." He laughed aloud.

What do y'all think? drop me a line... R&R please!


	12. Easier To Run

Disclaimer: I only own the planet some of the crew members and the Blackhawks. Other than that I own nothing!

Notes: There are some strange things that will happen in the next three chapters that involve Pylea. Please let me know of suggestions or new ideas if you decide to read. (I put in the song lyrics because they are supposed to show what the characters are feeling...)

Dedication: To anyone who ever lost someone they cared about or truly loved... My heart goes out to you all and I wish you well. May god bless you in everything you do and the angels watch over you always. This chapter is for you...

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part XI: **Easier to Run**

By Mia LeighArc

Amelia picked up the letter and read it out loud to her husband for the hundredth time since it had arrived. Trying to hide the hand written note that came with it...She put on her normal captain's facade that she had come to know.

"It says I need to make an emergency rescue mission to Pylea within 3 weeks... I can't believe they want me to go back there..."

Delbert held a hand to her mouth and smiled weakly as he spoke."I'll come with you this time." Delbert said softly.

Amelia shot him a quizzical look.

"No... It's much too dangerous. Plus, knowing you, you would want to hire the crew for me...and I'm not about to let that happen again" Delbert blushed slightly as he replied with a suave smile.

"But I thought danger was my middle name." Amelia laughed at the sentiment and then spoke again.

"No...I can't allow it, I just can't."

"_Danger is a predator that stalks us all our lives"_ Amelia thought to herself. Arrow used to always say that when he was alive, but Amelia had no control over what happened that day; and maybe that was why she felt so gloomy. She had lost the people she had loved the most...Arrow, and her mother. Amelia was determined not to add the charming Dr. Delbert Doppler to that list.

Amelia remembered Pylea; it was so luscious and green. Pylea was the perfect example of a natural forest or tropical jungle. It contained miles of water: lakes, rivers and waterfalls of all sizes. Among the soothing sounds of rushing water and constant rainfalls, Pylea was known for its native beast-The West Navorkian Raven. Such a graceful bird with its bitch black feathers and razor sharp beak, this innocent bird you see is a sign of oncoming danger to the indigenous Pylean villagers. The bird was named after the Raven goddess Navorka, whom would alert the villagers of oncoming dangers. When trespassers come toward one of the caverns, the squawk of the raven is especially helpful in the escape of the Pylean villagers. These villagers used the underwater caverns for ritual sacrifices and ceremonies, but no one was supposed to know that people still lived there...Plus the various creatures on the strange planet took care of most visitors.

Amelia knew she ought to feel safe in such a calm environment, but her instincts told her otherwise. She always felt like there was a shadow looming in the darkness, like someone was watching her...no matter how secluded the planet was. She never thought she would ever be sent back after that nasty spat she had with the remainder of the Procyon Armada while she was still dating Delbert...

"_Those pirates must be on the loose again."_ Amelia thought with a sneer and a low growl upon her thin lips. When Delbert had turned his back, Amelia looked again at the note she was hiding...it said clearly:

I can't wait to see you there.

Your Secret Admirer

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Amelia couldn't think why anyone would send a note like that in an academy letter...but if it was who she thought it was, they were in for a world of trouble.

Aeneas sat in his "office", thinking more about how he could catch up with Amelia now that she got the letter he had an old buddy from the Academy send to one of his prized students. Aeneas smiled to himself whilst he smoked a cigarette, knowing all too well that he could catch up with her in a few days time. All he had to do was wait, and she would finally be his-and for good this time. He just knew this was it, we was finally going to get what he wanted and get rid of that Dr. Doppler. Aeneas had a plan and it was going to be great. A few months back he had received a communicator call from Long John himself!

Silver had made a deal with him that day; He would give him Arrow (whom was still alive—for now) to do with what he wished, and in return, Silver would give him the location of where to find the "Dopplers' " as it were. Aeneas's challenge now was to follow "his" Amelia and find a way to get that damn Dr. Doppler out of the way. But there was also that favor he owed "The Dragon Master" a wild, powerful and dangerous ally who had gone to Pylea once on one of his fancy, frivolous excursions. He eventually found himself caught in a sacrificial ritual by the Pylean dragon god, Micealy. He saw the power Micealy had during the ritual and pleaded for his life by selling his soul to Micealy. After several months of council from Micealy, "The Dragon Master" as he was deemed was finally ready to go back out into the real world—Aeneas had owed him a big favor, and this was it…soon he would have his revenge.

Thinking about his next course of action, Aeneas sat at his desk...contemplating how far Amelia had gotten so far, he figured she had gotten past the Laguna Coeiya, but she was fast approaching the Timea Contummia nebula every day. Aeneas leaned back in his chair think that would be the best place to strike. He took his knife out of it's sheath twirled it back and forth, then he pounded it into the best place…right after the Timea Contummia nebula. He smiled sly thinking about what it would be like to finally have her to himself...With a chuckle; he spoke just barely above a whisper.

"Oh I have you now, Amelia...you'll see."

The Mission to Pylea had begun a wild success and everything was going extremely well. The crew was honest, Amelia had a trusted first mate, the ship was looking splendid and Delbert had managed to keep his bumbling and amusing slip ups to a bare minimum. One morning, Amelia woke up late…a VERY rare occurrence, but alas possible.

_~Marriage is not a house or even a tent~_

Delbert awoke to the birds singing the praises of yet another glorious morning. He turned over to find that a heavenly creature was nestled up next to his tired aching form in hopes of being held. He extended his hands upon her and chuckled when the action was returned with a soft purr.

_~The unpainted stars~_

He looked towards the window. He remembered that the window in his bedroom was open their first night together. He remembered the view of the stars from where he lay that night.

_~The edge of the forest or the edge of a desert ~_

Delbert smiled remembering the voyage to Treasure Planet. It was the most adventure he had even had, that is until Amelia came along a swooped his right off of his feet.

_~The edge of the receding glacier~_

He saw the planet explode into a million pieces. They were all going to die, he was sure of this.

_~Where painfully and with wonder at surviving this far~_

Delbert lay back against the pillows as he remembered that loving embrace that the two of them shared at the spaceport. He would've never thought that she would marry him, and now here they were.

_~We are learning to make a fire within us~_ (taken from "Habitation" by Margaret Atwood)

Amelia stirred and sat up. She looked at the clock and with a low growl; she dragged herself out of bed...

"Oh blast it! I'm late!" She hissed as she got dressed and ran out the door of her stateroom towards the deck. Amelia had formed a meeting with her officers (or so to speak, trusted crew members) to map out the Legacy's tread in the direction of Pylea. She walked in expecting to sit down at the head of the table when Mr. Boris, her first officer Saluted her upon her arrival and insisting that everyone present in the room also do so.

"Good morning Gentlemen. I am terribly sorry for my delay. I'm afraid I lost track of the hour."

"There's no need Captain, I trust you slept well." was Boris's quick reply. Amelia glared at him through tired eyes as cold as ice. What she said next was not out of the ordinary when such a person mouthed off during an early morning meeting.

"Excuse me Mr. Boris? Was that an insult you just gave me or shall I assume you meant to hold your tongue in my presence?" Mr. Boris looked as if he just had his heart handed to him in a picnic basket he was so frightened. He made sure his reply was quick, to the point and not offensive to the Captain.

"I meant nothing by ma'am, just an observation…Please forgive me ma'am!" Mr. Boris was quick and careful to say.

"Very well then; In the future Mr. Boris, please don't give me any reason to confine you to the brig for the remainder of this voyage...I don't like having my patience tested by someone of trust, Understood?" Mr. Boris quivered slightly in his chair.

"Ye-ye-yes ma'am." With a slight wink Amelia sat down comfortably and cleared her throat.

Upon her desk sat the plans for the remainder of the voyage. Taking a quick glance at them, she addressed all the men at once.

"Gentlemen, I understand we are to sail through a little known Cadre Nebula in two days time. What do you know of this place? Understand if there are dangers we must prepare for, I want my men to be ready for anything...even death." The men looked at her with fear and stated plainly that there is no treat within that region and they should arrive within perfect timing. Oh how Amelia hoped they were right, but they said it was safe and safe it shall be. After their meeting, Amelia dismissed the other men and sent them back to their duties. Before Mr. Boris could get out the door, Amelia stopped him. Completely calm she spoke in a venomous sort of way.

"Mr. Boris? Would you be so kind as to tell me what that was back there?"

"Umm, I - I...nothing personal ma'am, I just noticed that you looked rather exhausted and flustered like my wife tended to look when she wakes up in the morning." Mr. Boris stated smiling widely, then

"Well, Mr. Boris, I shall warn you about treating me as such and insulting me in front of our colleges." Amelia said getting dangerously close to Mr. Boris...She wanted to look him straight in the eye to tell if he was telling her the truth.

"Of, course ma'am, shall never happen again...I was merely addressing you as a close friend would...ma'am."

"I see, well _**don't**_ allow it to happen again...if we are to become friends, we shall discuss things of this nature in private rather than at a morning meeting, is that understood Mr. Boris?" Amelia suddenly shouting. Mr. Boris crouched down like a lost dog and said the first thing that came to mind. She felt guilty, knowing she shouldn't be so hard on him, but she knew in her heart that Arrow would never have pulled a stunt like that.

"Aye, captain!" Amelia hear him say as she smiled in satisfaction before sending him back to his duties on deck.

Later that night, Amelia walked the deck thinking about her past endeavors with Arrow. Realizing that a lot of things have changed since then, she fought her desire to be back at the Interstellar Academy again. She knew if she was, Arrow would still be alive and she wouldn't have to morn his death. She missed the long leisurely walks between classes and during breaks, and the ocean of colors in the fall. She missed everything. She gazed out into the open etherium that had taken her best friend from her and decided to head back to her stateroom. Delbert saw this and went over to see if she was alright

"Captain?" Amelia did not respond right away, but turned back towards him, her eyes stinging with tears that she didn't want to show and spoke softly to him

"I just want to be alone dear. Please, Doctor." Amelia walked slowly up the stairs toward her stateroom with the whisper of music playing softly in the etherium breeze as if playing directly on the ship.

_**It's easier to run**_

_**Replacing this pain with something numb**_

_**It's so much easier to go**_

_**Than face all this pain here all alone**_

Delbert was leaning against the railing of the ship, pretending to observe the velvety abyss that lay before him. He was more focused on his wife, and seemingly found his wedding band very fascinating. He was looking at it on his finger wondering why it was still there, why Amelia was still with him. Every time someone passed, his thoughts would always inevitably fall back on Amelia. In the far distance he saw Amelia the night the he proposed to Amelia and suddenly the nervousness, the velvety box he was holding and the words were coming back to him, he was proposing all over again. Amelia sat in front of him and all he could do was knock over her water, scaring her and kneeling in front of her nervously.

"Amelia..."He began slowly. His face was flushed of all possible color. A few crew members glanced his way to see he was kneeling before nothing...

"Crazy bloke! There's no one there." The lookout said as he watched Delbert from the crow's nest.

Delbert smiled, ready to do this. He touched Amelia's cheek as he continued.

"All my life, I never knew that I could be so lucky; to find an adventure and to find someone's name written in the stars, right next to mine...I didn't know exactly how it happened, but by the time it was all over...you had captured my heart." leaving her ample time to respond, Delbert finally said the words he had so longed to say to his love.

"Will you marry me?" Delbert pleaded with his big brown eyes. As Amelia answered him, he held her close.

Soon other crew members also began to "act funny" and say or do some strange things. One man was standing on starboard cradling something small wrapped in a blanket and a few other guys next to him began to beat on each other, slurring bar songs wildly. Some men kneeled on the deck before a pile of "gold" and began to try to scoop up as much treasure as they could. Others ran around the deck screaming the name of lost crew-members who had died on past missions and falling helplessly to the deck in defeat. Mr. Boris had a smile on his face as he returned from a past voyage and finally saw his family again. Mr. Cornelius remembered his mother being murdered and what happened when the police never found the killer, and Mr. Quinn remembered running around with his wolf pack back home and going hunting which is why he still to this day loves getting lost in the woods.

_**Something has been taken from deep inside of me**_

_**This secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see**_

_**Wounds so deep they never show they never go away**_

_**Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played**_

Amelia sat at the mahogany desk in her stateroom pounding her nails on the hard wood. She was thinking about her dear friend Arrow and how much she wished he could be there now. She opened her top drawer and pulled out an aged picture and stared at it for a lifetime of memories.

_**(If I could change I would)**_ _**(Take back the pain I would)**_

_**(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)**_

_**(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)**_

_**(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)**_

_**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)**_

_**(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)**_

_**(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)**_

_**(I would take all my shame to the grave) **_

Amelia drank in the photograph of her and Arrow the day of her Graduation. That was one of the happiest days of her life. A day she remembered with both pride and misery.

_**It's easier to run**_

_**Replacing this pain with something numb**_

_**It's so much easier to go**_

_**Than face all this pain here all alone**_

As she looked at the picture, she seemed happy for but a moment. She examined the curves of Arrow's face, with all its stony cracks and bumps, knowing she would never see him again. Suddenly the picture was engulfed in flames. She allowed the tears to fall as she stared into the void and realized that Arrow was gone for good and all her memories of him with it. She threw the photo down feeling it warm up under her fingers.

_**Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past**_

_**Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have**_

_**Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back**_

_**And never moving forward so there'd never be a past**_

She looked at the picture and remembered her childhood. She remembered her parents would fight every so often. She remembered one instance that had led to her mother crying on the floor and her father gone for a week or so. She remembered the two of them fighting from the crack in her bedroom door; they looked so defiant, so hateful of each other. She didn't want to become like that in her own marriage.

_**(If I could change I would)**_

_**(Take back the pain I would)**_

_**(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)**_

_**(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)**_

_**(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)**_

She sneered with a low growl and threw everything on her desk flying with an angry sweep of her hands. Breaking her dark thoughts, Amelia listened closely to everything around her...she could've sworn she had heard something a minute ago. Just then, she heard a scream. Even though she didn't know that the Legacy had sailed into a strange nebula called Timea Contummia that emits a trance-inducing gas. Each person affected by it could relive a moment of great emotional trauma or joy, or see their deepest hope played out before them. Amelia recognized that scream. Arrow was being thrown into the hands of the etherium once more.

_**(If I could change I would) (Take back the pain I would)**_

_**(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)**_

_**(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)**_

_**(I would take all my shame to the grave)**_

Amelia ran as hard as she could from her stateroom to the right side of the deck, feeling her boots pounding against the wooden deck underfoot. She had heard the man's call clearly; His scream had sounded so familiar. She took hold of the lifeline after tossing aside a few crew members and summoned up all her strength to rescue this poor soul.

_**Just washing it aside**_

_**All of the helplessness inside**_

_**Pretending I don't feel misplaced**_

_**Is so much simpler than change**_

The red ether was swirling around the crew's heads as their strong, proud captain showed her true colors. Her fiery red hair flowed effortlessly in the evening sky. She had a look of anger, of pain, of all the misery she's felt since Arrow's death. But now, now she was determined. Feeling the rope slicing against her delicate skin, Amelia pulled as hard as she could. Her eyes were morbid and tear-filled as if she had been crying and was back to her immovable self. She would not let herself go soft. With every new spout of some unknown strength, Amelia shed a new tear for everyday she was forced to live without Arrow by her side. The crew looked to their captain strangely, thoughts that she was going crazy were the most popular ones seeing their no-nonsense leader openly weeping and hauling in a lifeline that wasn't there before.

_**It's easier to run**_

_**Replacing this pain with something numb**_

_**It's so much easier to go**_

_**Than face all this pain here all alone**_

Seeing as she was mentally and possibly in some cases physically stronger than everyone on the crew, she could easily secure the lifeline and save a person's life, and she had, Arrow's life to be exact. Being as petite as she was, this woman 130 pounds and 5'8" tall had so much determination that it saved Arrow's life. She finally had atonement for her grief and guilt of leaving the responsibility to a young cabin boy. Amelia stood silent for a moment and didn't say a word; she was too perplexed that her old friend was actually standing in the flesh before her. Arrow went to say something, but Amelia reached up and gave him a bug hug in front of the whole crew. The etherium had taken him from her before, but now it was that same etherium that brought him back to her. She finally had her Arrow back, or so she thought.

_**It's easier to run**_

_**(If I could change I would)**_ _**(Take back the pain I would)**_

_**(Retrace every wrong move that I made)**_

_**It's easier to go**_

_**(If I could change I would)**_

_**(Take back the pain I would)**_

_**(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)**_

_**(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)**_

_**(I would take all my shame to the grave)**_

Amelia let go of Arrow and the whole crew was staring at her. Amelia just stared at the Arrow before her and soon realized this couldn't possibly be real. But it was, Arrow was standing in front of her in flesh and blood. And just as soon as she turned her back, Arrow was gone. The ship started to shake as everyone seemed to be released from their trance and work quickly to steer the ship on its proper course. She then ran back to the helm and took the helm as the helmsman wash thrown off. She used all her strength and steered the entire crew to safety from the star-storm that had been forming on port side of the ship. She had to steer them through the black hole once more. A large schooner came slowly up behind them as they were finally steered away from the storm. Angry looking men started to climb up on the ship slowly with plasma pistols in their belts as well as swords...some had an extra weapon clenched in their teeth. The same angry band that had been playing before continues as if once again, they are sitting on deck playing music.

Aeneas Scott, leader of the Blackhawk pirate clan landed on the deck with a low thud. He looked in Amelia's direction and smiled deviously. He knew exactly what to do, and about 15 seconds later as if on cue, the entire crew and the Blackhawks started battle.

_**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard**_

_**Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see these scars**_

_**I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel**_

_**But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real**_

_**So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do**_

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not**_

_**But I'll be here cause you want what I've got**_

There were plasma bullets flying in all directions. Aggression and anger led the two groups of men and scattered crew-members of either side into a fight to the death.

_**(I can't feel the way I did before)**_

_**(Don't turn your back on me)**_

_**(I won't be ignored)**_

_**(Time won't heal this damage anymore)**_

_**(Don't turn your back on me)**_

_**(I won't be ignored)**_

Swords clanged and pistols fired with ease. The nighttime sky was filled with little points of light like fireworks on the fourth of July.

_**I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident**_

_**Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense**_

_**I say what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt**_

_**It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out**_

_**So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do**_

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not**_

_**But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got **_

Aeneas focused his sly expression upon Amelia, whom was also fighting off one of the pirates. He fought his way closer in that direction.

_**(I can't feel the way I did before)**_

_**(Don't turn your back on me)**_

_**(I won't be ignored)**_

_**(Time won't heal this damage anymore)**_

_**(Don't turn your back on me)**_

_**(I won't be ignored)**_

He edged even closer to her and suddenly was hit upside the head by Stripe Cornelius, the ship's strong and capable cabin boy. Aeneas hit the ground for a few moments and Stripe had a look of achievement on his face. Aeneas got up, but Stripe had him in an arm lock...and Stripe was causing a bit of pain. However, Aeneas grabbed the cabin boy by the neck and yanked on his neck as if trying to drain the life from him...Aeneas's eyes filled with a morbid rage, thus far preparing to come from a different approach. Then having Stripe in a bind, hit him in the abdomen with the end of his sword. When the cabin boy hit the deck, Aeneas kicked him-causing more pain.

_**(Now)**_

_**(Hear me out now)**_

_**(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)**_

_**(Right now)**_

_**(Hear me out now)**_

_**(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)**_

_**(Right now)**_

Aeneas finally escaped Stripe and came at Amelia. He took out his plasma pistols and held it to her head in a threatening tone. She struggled and elbowed him in the gut enough times to give him a hernia, but he wouldn't let go. Aeneas clamped his hands onto Amelia's shoulders and turned her to face him. She glared defiantly at him, and then spit in his face. In response, Aeneas slapped Amelia and then wound his hands tightly around her waist. He forced his lips upon hers in a brazen mockery of a kiss.

_**(I can't feel the way I did before)**_

_**(Don't turn your back on me)**_

_**(I won't be ignored)**_

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and that's when he turned around to be struck hard by the doctor's clenched fist of fury.

_**I can't feel the way I did before**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

As Aeneas finally stood, Quinn came at him, throwing him against the side of the ship and Aeneas was thrown off balance and fell off the side of the Legacy.

_**I can't feel**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**Time won't heal**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

And just like that Aeneas fell overboard and managed to keep a grip on the railing, therefore he was hanging from the side of the ship.

Coming Very Soon: Part two of this special feature. What happens next? Tune in next time and R&R or YOU'RE A MONKEY!


	13. A Night Without Armor

Disclaimer: I own Aeneas, the Blackhawks and Whitestripes and Pylea . . . yea; that one is mine . . . everything else is Disney.

Notes: I wrote this as a brainstorm idea . . .There is a speech from Shakespeare's Othello somewhere in here, just so people don't think I'm stealing it.

Dedication: to all of my constant reviewers! You are the best!

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part XII: **A Night Without Armor**

By Mia LeighArc

As Amelia's crew realized that Aeneas was hanging from the port side of the ship, the mumbled shouts became louder. Delbert was near the port side and ran toward the screams. He pulled the frightened stranger as hard as he could and he was actually a lot stronger than anyone had given him credit for. Just as Aeneas climbed over the side of the ship onto the deck, the crew began docking the Legacy. Delbert silently fell onto the deck, with Aeneas falling next to him.

"Planet Ho" the lookout shouted from his post. The crew cheered; and even though she had no desire for the treasures and riches to be found on Pylea, Amelia smiled with delight and shuffled to the front of the ship as quickly as she could without looking uncivilized or unladylike. As soon as they rescued the remaining survivors, the sooner they could go home.

"Delbert come see, we've finally arrived!" There was no reply. Amelia turned panic stricken and called to him again.

"Delbert? Delbert?" The only reply was the sound of silence. Amelia searched for her husband, who was lying on the deck with a knife wound across his abdomen and an even deeper wound in his shoulder. He had a minor cut on his left palm and a little scrape on his right hand. (From where he got a paper cut earlier that day) When she found him, she immediately tried to help him up off the deck that lay under him.

"I'll be fine dear; I won't need any help." He said in a soft voice, just before he cringed at a stinging pain in his chest from where a rough spacer had put all his weight during the battle. He felt like he was going to be sick. Aeneas noticed that he was being ignored and went towards the gangplank when Mr. Cornelious and Mr. Quinn noticed his swift retreat. They took note of what direction he was going, so they could hunt him down later.

"Oh tish tosh Doctor, you just saved a man's life . . . a scoundrel of a man, but still it's the thought that counts." Amelia cooed as she lightly smiled, then took his hands and pulled him up off of the deck. That left Aeneas, to himself...watching them through the shadows

"I'll get you Delbert Doppler . . ." Aeneas said to himself in a low, evil voice as he crept back into the shadows to leave the ship and explore Pylea.

"Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you?" Amelia said in a low voice as they walked up the stairs to her stateroom to get a first aid kit. She stopped for a moment to open the door, but when she looked Delbert's way and he wore a guilty puppy pout

"Come, now, let's get you cleaned up, Doctor." Half way through Amelia's sentence, Delbert grabbed her by the wrist with his free hand. Thinking of a greater task at hand, (taking care of her injured Husband) she turned to face him and looked deeply into his eyes, smiling warmly

"You always know how to take care of me." He whispered softly. Amelia looked at her feet as her cheeks turned an unfamiliar shade of red. A stray strand of her short hair drifted into her face as she spoke.

"That's my job Delbert, I think you should. . . "He brought his hand up to her cheek, and held it there. He lightly graced the stray hair back to its place and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. Amelia smiled and slid her arms around him looking around for a moment to see if anyone had noticed the display between the two of them. She finally opened up the door to her stateroom and closed it behind them.

"I love you . . . " He whispered as she turned back to look into his chocolate brown eyes. Delbert smiled and touched his nose to hers.

"I love you too." She said as his lips soon came in contact with hers. She found herself blushing again at his daring display of affection.

"Now, come on dear...we haven't all day to get you cleaned up." Delbert sighed slightly and slowly sat down in her stateroom chair.

Aeneas stalked along the side of the ship talking to himself as Professor Grey Avail, (Professor of fine arts) and his second in command, came out of the brush to join his leader. Aeneas stopped and looked toward where Delbert was the last time he saw him and scowled.

"Why do these things have to happen to me?" Aeneas said with anger in his voice.

"What's the matter this time, Aeneas?" Grey said in a raspy voice. Aeneas growled, scorning the whole situation...he spoke with cold, bitter resentment and Professor Avail could sense it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation…

"_yet another excuse for the man to gripe about his troubles, he's such an over-actor."_ Thought the professor to himself as Aeneas prepped his Shakespearean voice.

"Why, there's no cure for this; it's the curse of my passions. Preferment chooses by love and affection, and not by the stages, where each man stood by their masters. Now, be judge of yourself, whether I in any just term am obliged to love Amelia. "

"I would not follow her then." Grey growled more angrily than he would've liked, rolling his eyes, but playing along so that Aeneas might just drop the whole charade and let them go home. Totally disregarding his friend, Aeneas continued with a long sigh.

"I follow her to serve my turn upon her..." Aeneas said with a brooding raise of his brow and a slowly clearing his throat.

"We cannot all be leaders, nor can all leaders be truly followed. You shall mark many a studious and intelligent crew of men. Then doting on her own obedient bondages; whip me such honest men. Others there are who are trimmed in forms and visions of their duties, keep yet their hearts on themselves, and, throwing shows of service on their lords. Do well, thrive by them and when they have lined their coats, they have paid themselves homage. These fellows have some soul, and such a one do I profess myself. For, It is as sure as you are Mr. Avail, were I her, I would not be Aeneas. In following her, I follow myself. Heaven is my judge, not for my love and duty, but seeming so, for my peculiar end. For when my outward actions demonstrate the actions and the deepest feelings of my heart, in compliment external, it's not long after but I will wear my heart upon my sleeve for I am not what I am."

"You always have to be the show off don't you?" Professor Avail said bluntly as Aeneas gave him a dirty look going back to his regular speech.

"You could always go home Professor, it's not like I need you anymore anyway!" Aeneas spoke with a fire in his voice that scared both of them.

"Plus, I'm only here for one thing, and that's to get what I came all this way for."

"And yet you must always speak in riddles. Why must you bring us into your sexual excursions, you seem to think a happily married woman would want to leave her husband to fuck _you_? Do you honestly think she still loves you?-if she ever did." The professor was speaking logically, but Aeneas, as usual didn't want to hear it.

"What are you saying, she wouldn't be impressed by me trying so hard to win her heart?"

"Naturally, no." the professor replied.

"I'm sorry Mr. Avail, but there's nothing natural about it. She loves me, and she always has, just you wait-" The professor was getting annoyed with Aeneas calling him "Mister" non-stop so Grey finally decided to say something about it…interrupting him.

"Professor, not _Mr._ Avail if you please…I didn't go to eight years of medical school to be called mister." The professor interjected, politely. True to form Aeneas didn't care one way or the other.

"Oh would you go fuck yourself…this isn't about you, this is about how I'm going to get Amelia back."

Professor Avail heard a rustling of bushes close by and got closer to investigate. He drew his gun out and held it fiercely when he thought he heard a sound coming from the bushes. Aeneas stood, thinking about his situation for a few awkward and silent moments. You could simply see the wheels turning if you watched him long enough. Not really caring that his companion now had his back to him and was walking through the woods, Aeneas continued—as if harsh words were not said and the professor was still his good friend. Silence followed.

"What say you, Mr. Avail?" There was a moment of silence and then the rustling of leaves.

"Mr. Avail?" All he heard was silence.

"Mr. Avail, What do you say by this change? Do you . . . think-me-mad?" Aeneas entered the clearing to find his friend was gone. There were no traces of blood left that led anywhere, although the gun Mr. Avail usually carried was half-hazard on the ground.

Amelia finished caring for her husband's wounds with great care. She sighed, thinking about the battle that was fought the previous evening that led well into the wee hours of the morning. Amelia shivered at the fact that Aeneas had kissed her; she had never thought about her past relationship after the day they had broken up over ten years ago...at the time they were fairly serious, however she went on plenty of dates with fellow Academy students before without getting caught, yet none of them ever started stalking her everywhere she went. Amelia stood next to him and intertwined her fingers with his. Amelia looked at the clock and gasped, realizing treating his wounds took a lot longer than expected.

"We should go explore before the sun goes down, after-all that is why we came here right?" Amelia said excited.

"Not exactly, you came here to find out about these missing people and I came here to explore." He said smartly.

"That's not what I meant, but fair enough... Delbert, darling, I fear I am to leave you in charge. I will be taking a small search group out look around; maybe we can find some clues along the way. Mr. Boris, Mr. Cornelius and Mr. Quinn shall accompany me; along with a few others. However if you should run into any troubles...protect the Legacy with your life." She retorted his previous statement with a serious look of passion as she handed him a plasma pistol. She pulled him closer to her and gave him one last kiss before heading out.

"You don't think what we did was..." Delbert started awkwardly.

"Shall we go then?" Amelia said quickly without any second thought suddenly realizing she was talking about the two of them. Delbert made a face as he had noticed this sudden change suddenly smiled as he ran a cool finger along the line of her jaw. She gulped and mentally scolded herself for her slip of the tongue. Delbert drew her closer, nuzzling her cheek softly.

"A-hem, Shall I_-I_ go then?" Mentally pushing him away, Amelia jumped at a knock on the door.

"Captain, are we ready to go?" Mr. Boris stated from the other side of the stateroom door. Amelia took a deep breath and pleaded Delbert with her eyes.

"I shall be out in a moment Mr. Boris, thank you for your concerns."

"Delbert, I am afraid I must go." Amelia insisted putting her plasma pistol in its holster. Delbert nodded, his expression drooping slightly...too afraid to go back to what he was thinking before. The pair stepped professionally, however to keep up appearances, she had to look like she knew what she was doing leaving her ship in the hands of the good doctor. She cringed at having to treat him like a crew member with her search party on the other side of the door, well in earshot of the conversation.

"And Doctor, if I return and there has so much as a scratch on the _Legacy_, I will confine you to the brig for the remainder of the voyage until I can find a suitable punishment for you, understood?" Amelia said smartly as she rallied her crew members, to find a new discovery on this luscious green planet. Delbert let out a nervous sigh and bid goodbye to his wife's retreating back for the time being. Either way he looked at it, he was dead if anything happened to the ship. Then again, that suitable punishment sounded rather-tempting at the moment…he had always known Amelia as a wild cat when it came to secret physical intimacies.

"_This could be fun_." He thought to himself. "_Delbert, old boy, you are quite the raunchy fellow aren't you?_" he sighed as he looked around, finding the majority of the crew were continuing with their chores. In place of the cabin boy, who went with the captain for some reason, a large burly crew member took over his duties in swabbing the deck. The ship's lookout was up in the shrouds checking for damage from the fire fight. He delighted in the thought that he could handle himself and proceeded to walk around deck to watch the crew carefully.

"I can do this." Delbert thought to himself as he watched the ship. A crew member dropped a spyglass out of his pocket by accident which fell to the deck with a low thud.

"I _can't_ do this." Delbert thought out load as he told the aforementioned person to be mindful of his things, receiving, in response an "Aye, Sir."

Meanwhile:

Amelia had set out with three of her most trusted men, her first mate Mr. Boris, her gunman and trail guide Mr. Quinn, and her stealthy cabin boy raising up in the ranks Mr. Cornelius. Each had their past endeavors and voyages, Stripe Cornelius came from the Cygnus Cross galaxy, specifically the planet Tryankin where wild gyro bushes grow. He used to walk along the Nigale River every summer, just the right time of year for everything to be in perfect bloom. Steven Quinn or as he preferred just "Quinn," came from Quytar, a heavily forested planet with plenty of wild game and animals to hunt. He simply enjoyed the hunting he partook in with his pack. Matthew Boris came from Khoras, a strange planet full of odd creatures big and small, much like Montressor. What he most enjoyed was his family.

Pylea was the perfect example of a natural rainforest or tropical jungle containing miles and miles of water, (lakes, rivers and waterfalls of all sizes). Among the soothing sounds of the rushing water was the cry of Pylea's natural beasts, the Cravenwolf. Cravenwolves are raven/wolf-like creatures that eat decaying plants and animals. They are called Cravenwolves because of their constant craving of human flesh. Cravenwolves usually hunt in packs and trans-locate, looking like a puff of smoke whenever they move from one place to another. They take the form of a shadow wolf with piercing red eyes. As far as the eye can see, trees, plants and shrubbery grew like weeds and corn stalks grew to the sky it seemed; everything was tall, voluptuous and green, with just enough room between the bushes to walk through. With a puff of smoke the alpha Cravenwolf appeared in a nearby bush. He saw their direction they group was going and went back to his meal. He would likely find them later, but they weren't even supposed to be here.

The group looked around as they came deep into the luscious forest of Pylea. Amelia with her keen eye looked around for anything suspicious that the others might've missed. Seeing nothing in particular, she turned to Mr. Quinn the wolf-man explorer of the group.

"Well my wolf friend, care to scout ahead if you please?" Quinn did as he was asked with eager glee as he pranced in the general direction they were going, obviously in his own element. He slowed slightly coming to a log crossing over the river, but skillfully walked over the "bridge" in mere seconds. He started sniffing around. Wild Tylian Lilac he recalled with a few sniffs of the air around him. A brief flash come into his peripheral vision, but was gone once he had turned to see what it was. He suddenly got a strange, uneasy feeling and looked behind him, but saw nothing. Quinn knew something was now amiss.

Mr. Quinn spoke calmly to the others from up ahead, although none of them could hear him.

"I can feel them all around us, these strange creatures that feed on darkness...We should be careful Captain...I sense these creatures are very hostile." Just then a rustling came from behind him, then as he stopped and went to the origin of the noise, he looked around again until he saw an eerie pair of red eyes staring back at him. He jumped at what he saw and soon found himself surrounded. Ghostly howls followed as he tried to fight them off, but he was outnumbered. The captain was growing restless.

"The boy has been gone a long time, Captain. He's probably off gallivanting amongst the trees. What should we do Captain?" Mr. Boris had stated carefully. Amelia looked him strait in the eye and smiled. Looking sternly, but rather sympathetically at Mr. Quinn's direction she said,

"Why we carry on of course..." Mr. Boris nodded.

The group wandered hopelessly around without their guide, Mr. Quinn. After a moment's rest the group started exploring again...With Amelia wearing a stern, but rather concerned face, the group came to a clearing of nothing but trees and bushes as far as the eye could see. Finally deciding on going to the left, the group soon found that they were going down a steep hill, but the sounds of water keep the ground going. Amelia looked back for a moment to see if anyone was following them...she saw a lone wolf from a distance just staring at them. But what she didn't expect was the wolf started to howl (which is a mixture of a Ringwraith scream and a wolf howl) in it's eerie ear-shattering tongue. In response, all of the other Cravenwolves also began to howl which practically shattered their ear drums. Holding their ears, the group fell to the ground like dominoes from the sound and began rolling down the hill, causing them all to stumble and soon they all met at the bottom of the hill, just at the edge of a small lake at the foot of a waterfall.

What do you all think of that? Say, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like . . . FOREVER, but here's the second part of the chapter about Pylea . . . more to come A.S.A.P! Tune in next time and R&R or YOU=RE A MONKEY!


	14. Won’t You Be My Neighbor?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me bloomin' mind . . . and not even that is really mine. *LOL* anyway, I'm so sorry I made everyone wait so long before I posted anything, I'm trying to think of a way to get this story from point A to point B.

Notes: It's been so hard to think of what to do with this story . . . I swear this is one of the worst cases of writer's block I've had in a LONG time! But I'm back and I'm ready now to continue.

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part XIII: **Won't You Be My Neighbor?**

By Mia LeighArc

That night as the sun had gone down on the search party, Delbert went down to the galley with the crew and watched their card games from afar, earlier than night he had jumped when he heard a strange howling coming from the woods, but the sound had all since stopped for a while. Delbert chuckled as one spacer tried to beat a full house with four of a kind, and failed…the crew wasn't so bad after all. Here they were putting on their poker faces and losing money left and right. Sure Delbert was no poker man, but he had played a few cards games in his life. The ship creaked as the wind blew softly over the ship. Delbert hummed to himself as he began to dose off watching the poker game.

Meanwhile:

Amelia arched her back, trying to stretch as the search party all sat and tried to untangle themselves from the pain of them piling on top of each other. Amelia chuckled at the groans and faces that her friends were making.

"That's more fun than I want to have again." Amelia said with a smile, recalling the first time she heard her husband say that same phrase. Soon the three of them noticed just where they were…at the foot of a waterfall. The way the water fell like silk over the rocks below and flowed gracefully into the pool of water they found in front of them.

"What shall we do, Captain?" Mr. Boris asked, looking toward Amelia.

"We conduct a search party for young Mr. Quinn. Surely he should've returned by now."

The group pressed ever so further into the brush, when Amelia stopped for a moment, hearing a small yelp coming from her right hand side. She silently led the group through the brush to reveal an injured Mr. Quinn lying, on the ground, letting out a low grunt. He had several deep slashes across his chest, back and shoulders. They would need to get him back to the ship straight away if they were going to stop the bleeding. The group, now with Quinn propped up by Mr. Boris and Mr. Cornelious, made their way back to the ship to get cleaned up and discuss a strategy for the following day. Delbert heard the sound of their return and quickly woke from his slumber and went back on deck to greet them. It was quiet dark now, so they would have to get back to the ship if they were going to avoid those strange creatures that they encountered.

The next day Amelia was awakened by the striking sunrise with it's swirling scenery of colors outside of her stateroom. She had fallen asleep in her great big armchair again, paws extended around her waist with one hand on the armrest of the chair and the other just barely gracing her hip. Outside, the birds were singing and the sound of the waterfalls was absolutely peaceful. Today would be a good day she hoped, a day that she would get to see more of the sights closer up. If only she knew if Delbert was awake so she could eat her breakfast and be off into the splendor of Pylea.

"One of the greatest things about this job," she admitted thoughtfully as she yawned, "is that I can wake at sunrise and always feel well rested. I guess that's something I just got used to over the years." She chuckled at the thought and began contemplating why they were really here. Three days they had been there and nothing yet, not a word of a missing person from anyone. Three days of exploration, taking advantage of the luscious landscape and examining exactly why they were here, and the only thing she found was the ritual site. Sure a few spacers every now and then would say they saw someone walk into the brush and not come back for a few hours . . . but that wasn't a threat—at least not that she knew of. Amelia was supposed to be there to save the remaining crew members of a voyage that crash landed here six months ago, that's at least what her letter had said. Three days had gone by since they had arrived and she still hadn't found anybody. She would hope to see Las Cateratas this time.

Las Cateratas was a silent haven for tourist to witness the biggest waterfall as far as Aldeberan to Quiytu. The waterfall itself was a doorway to a huge cavern with little coves and ravines of water anywhere from ankle deep to as deep as either your waist or you chest depending on your height. The caverns were known to be well moistened (good for humidity and for aquatic creatures) and the ceilings were always dripping with fresh water like the inside of wet fingers. Amelia was very eager to see it up close this time, the last time she only got to witness it from about ten feet way and didn't really get the chance to fully enjoy it. Amelia was ready and willing to embark on an adventure to see it . . . whether Delbert as with her or not.

Amelia stretched in her chair and looked calmly out the window, everything looked positively normal this time of year.

"It's just so beautiful." She said quietly to herself as a cautious knock came to the door. Amelia let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes before she stood to open the door, but stopped at the window.

Aeneas had looked around for everywhere for his friend, only to find that Professor Avail was nowhere to be seen. The sound of rushing water was nearby, so out of instinct Aeneas followed its echo to Las Cateratas.

He stepped out into a clearing, his destination lay ahead and his past behind. He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment as he finally caught a glimpse of the place; Aeneas figured it was very peaceful, very quiet and a place he could go to be alone. Aeneas took light steps through the stones in the small pool that lay at the base of the waterfall. At the water's edge, Aeneas cupped his hands in the rushing water, took a drink and then cupped his hands in the water again to splash on his face. On a hot day like it had been, Aeneas felt he needed to cool off and relax. He heard a raven call through the air and smiled slightly. He had always admired birds of prey, or birds that ate the remains of other animals. "_Survival of the fittest_," he thought aloud. Without further hesitation, Aeneas stepped inside to find main cavern had no water in it, aside from an embankment at the entrance. He looked forward to seeing this place, knowing that he was the only one there. In one cove was a huge pool of water that looked like a nice quiet place to relax. So he went inside, took off his vest and weapons and dove into the pool, realizing quickly that it was much deeper than he thought it was to begin with. Aeneas happily dove down deeper than he suspected anyone else would. He swam around for a while peacefully before he came for air. Aeneas ran his hands through his wet hair and took a deep breath; after all he was the best almost super-human swimmer and the one student at the Interstellar Academy that could hold his breath for a whole 15 minutes. After diving again, Aeneas looked around the bottom to see a shimmering light flickering. Aeneas raised an eyebrow wondering what it could be.

"_Could that be? No, it couldn't be a treasure chest."_Aeneas thought as he dove down deeper through the water until the chest came into full view. A few scattered gems and jewels lay at the bottom of the cove, so Aeneas pocketed them on his way to the chest. Aeneas could see what he thought was a large group of rather scaly red rocks, but it was really the aquatic dragon guardian of the treasure cove. Unfortunately, when the chest wasn't budging and Aeneas kept trying to pull on it, he saw that the chest had something wrapped around it and tried to move it. What he never expected was that what was really wrapped around the treasure chest was actually a fierce set of sharp claws, so sharp in fact that Aeneas cut his hand pretty badly on one of them. The whole claw was the size of his head and neck altogether. On top of the creature's head were sharp spikes one between her eyes, two that looked like horns. More spikes were below her chin and down her throat line, making a perfect line of very sharp spikes. Other large golden spikes (like her massive teeth and claws) lined her back and her wings, though not commonly used for swimming, were large and rigged, almost like thin leather.

"…_damnit!" _Aeneas thought as he tried to stop the bleeding before trying move the treasure chest once more. Suddenly a soft rumbling came from under him. What he thought he saw was now moving in a breathing motion and soon enough a slit in what he thought was rocks opened and revealed a large black colored eye with a gold pupil?

It took Aeneas a few moments to realize that he wasn't alone, so he swam as fast as he could. Only looking back once, Aeneas saw the creature was now swimming after him. He originally thought it was the dragon, but it wasn't anymore…it now looked like some weird looking sea serpent was close behind him. He hurriedly his swimming and Aeneas saw the body clean of any possible meat. Professor Avail had been most likely eaten; what was left was a bare skeleton of the man Aeneas once knew. He once knew him to be brave in dangerous situations, but not this one as evidence by the body. Mr. Avril he figured had died in fear. This was not the man Aeneas had thought he knew.

Just as Aeneas had let out a long sigh, his eyes felt heavy and weld up with the smallest of tears. He knew real men never cried; So Aeneas pulled himself together, realizing what he was doing. After a few minutes, Aeneas dried his eyes with one wipe from the back of his hand. He chuckled at such a thought of a grown man crying and disregarded it as forgotten and never to be spoken of ever again. The figure of what Aeneas thought was a female figure wearing a red hood and thigh high red spiked boots and gloves and large black wings coming off the cloak, walked by his peripheral vision. Her skin mostly bare skin was covered in tribal markings from head to toe from what you could see beneath her few articles of clothing.

"Wh-what have you done with…Ma-ma-Mr. Avail . . .?" Aeneas asked as the figure came closer. Instead of the figure extending her hands toward him, gripping Aeneas by the neck and backed him up into a hallow tree with a thud. Aeneas was fading fast, he suddenly couldn't breathe; realizing the person before him was much stronger than Aeneas was . . . however this was different, this woman before him had a menacing look in her eye, most deadly.

"Please—…" Aeneas choked out as he tried to breathe.

Everything after that moment was black as Aeneas faded out of consciousness and into the darkness.

"Amelia, honey, are you there? I've been looking everywhere for you." Delbert called from the other side of the door. Amelia stood motionless as she gazed out into the open scenery remembering what she saw in the cavern.

"Delbert, I thought you'd run off without me . . . Do come in." Delbert slowly opened the door with a small frown to find Amelia, distracted by the view from her window. He made sure to close the door behind him so he could talk to his wife. Delbert thought she looked rather sad, almost as if she had been thinking about Arrow again. Amelia slowly looked up, smiling weakly as she saw that Delbert had come into her stateroom and shut the door behind him. Amelia did not move nor speak as Delbert came into the room; she just stood there, missing her mother more than she ever thought humanly possible. Amelia was a wreak to say the least, and this "rescue mission" as the Interstellar Navy had so delicately put it was more of a getaway vacation for her (with the occasional pirate ambush), but that was entirely beside the point. Amelia really needed to find those people, but she would have to settle for the next best thing . . . Delbert.

Amelia smiled weakly at her husband. She understood that Delbert only meant the best and would've wanted to comfort her in any way he could, but he knew the risks of her moods and when not to say anything to press matters such as this.

"Best to address this as nothing old girl . . . wouldn't want Delbert snooping around your subconscious again." Amelia thought to herself, throwing aside all thoughts of her mother and the nagging need to get her advice.

Delbert stared at her for what seemed like hours. Trying to silently calm his beloved wife of her thunderous storms, he realized he knew better. He knew one thing, if this matter was to be settled, he should give her proper time to work it out on her own.

Amelia stared back at her husband with a raised brow, thinking about what to say next, what to do. Amelia would be the last to admit it, but she really did love Delbert more than anything, even more than either of them could ever know. Delbert took a step toward his wife, slowing only when he questioned what he was doing. At the thought of backing down or losing his nerve, Delbert kept up his hunt for peace. He continued his pace and stopped just short of Amelia, admiring her for her beauty both shown and deep down where only Dr. Delbert Doppler could see.

Merely standing there with a stiff upper lip as she was taught, Amelia realized that the smile that was now creeping its way across Delbert's face was an indication that it was time for some exploration to be done. A light chuckle escaped her lips as he took her in his arms for a loving embrace, just enjoying the time together. A small smile crept into Amelia's face as she just stood there getting caught up in Delbert's chocolate brown eyes.

Delbert slid a kind paw around Amelia's small cheek and held it there, taken aback by his wife's next course of action; he smiled to hear a soft purr sound coming from Amelia. With the decision to leave the ship at hand with his wife, Delbert as a husband slowly reached down to put a pointer finger under her chin to get her to look at him square in the eye. He touched her hair and sighed, he loved her in every way possible it was just heavenly for him to stand in silence drinking in her features. No words need said to love a woman as much as Delbert loved her. He slowly touched his lips to hers and slipped his right paw through her hair and settled at the nape of her neck. Amelia tensed slightly and carefully snaked her arms around him.

They stood there clad in each other's kisses for what seemed like hours, feeling each other as close a whisper in one's ear. It only could take the force of a thousand men to separate the love that they shared for each other.

"What do you say we go spend the afternoon exploring this lush paradise for answers?" Amelia was surprised to say, finally breaking the kiss. Delbert smiled in response and gave her a kiss on the cheek after a series of kisses trailing up and down her neck.

"Sounds like a plan Captain. Shall we go for a stroll?" Delbert said as he continued walking. Amelia let out a low moan, but even though it was most pleasurable for him to be doing that, she had to focus on the mission at hand.

"Why yes, dear. . . Mmm, Delbert please, that's quite enough!" Amelia pleaded as she tried to escape Delbert's tight embrace.

"Amelia, I was merely showing you my affections." Delbert claimed with a puppy pout on his face, and even though he had a point, he knew that even for him that was too far. Amelia just smiled and took his hand, placing it around her and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster once before going over to the door, leaving Delbert to stand there stupefied and eventually follow her out.

"Come along dear, there is only so much day light here and I want to cover as much ground here as possible if you please . . . I would like you to join me if you can manage a moment alone with me in this green wilderness." Amelia slowly turned her head with a sly smile and noticed Delbert leaning on her desk, and grinning slyly.

"Delbert, please I won't wait all day . . ." Amelia reasoned. After a few moments of sharing odd looks with each other, Delbert and Amelia came to an understanding. The door shut behind them as they left the ship to go explore the luscious green planet called Pylea. They split up the search party this time with Amelia and Delbert going one direction and Mr Boris and Mr Cornelious going another. Mr. Quinn was back at the ship, resting from the previous night's injuries.

Outside, an array of color lay before them. The deep green of the earth and everything on land was magnificent among the deep blues, reds, purples and oranges of the sky not yet keen on sunset. It was already about 3 o'clock and they still had a few good hours of sunlight left before dark. Amelia and Delbert came slowly to the longboats with their arms intertwined and Amelia leaning her head on Delbert's shoulder. Amelia hoped in her heart that no matter what happened, Delbert would always be there to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She hoped that things would always be like this and she knew they would, as long as she didn't give him a reason to doubt her. She had to fight for everything she ever earned and she wasn't about to let this one blissful man slip away without a fight.

Once on the planet, the pair walked blissfully through the brush, Amelia taking the lead every so often and Delbert placing his hand casually around the base of her back.

"I love you Delbert Doppler." Amelia smiled as they stopped briefly for navigational purposes. The pair looked around for a while, admiring the luscious landscape around them.

"I love you too, Amelia Doppler." Delbert replied simply as they started for the cove again. Amelia laughed lightly as Delbert drew her to him, and kissed her right temple as they walked toward Las Cateratas. Or at least the direction Amelia said it was in.

Once they arrived_, _Amelia and Delbert stepped lightly upon the rocks that led to the waterfall of Las Cateratas. Delbert's mouth dropped once he laid eyes on it while Amelia tried to get closer, leaving Delbert to marvel at its beauty from afar.

"Well, come on dear, I didn't come this far to just look at it!" Amelia joked with her husband as she approached the waterfall cavern. Delbert chuckled as he curiously followed his wife into the watery cavern doorway that lay ahead of them. They explored the main cavern on foot and as they passed all the different chambers the pair realized that not all of the chambers had water in them. Ahead of them were the hollowed walls of a private sanctuary used to bury the dead bodies of the villagers. That is until the Cravenwolves took over and mutilated the bodies, the villagers believed that mutilation of the bodies destroyed the sacrifice.

"Delbert, I think I just felt something swim across my feet." Delbert smiled and scooped his wife up in his arms. Amelia was surprised to say the least, and thus suppressed a giggle. However, Delbert also felt something swim across his feet and yelped in response, losing his footing and landing backwards in the water. Amelia screamed and tried to avoid landing in the water as well.

"_Where am I?"_ Aeneas thought as he woke feeling like a schooner had run him over. All he heard was silence and all he saw was a small empty room that was completely bare of anything defining marks or any windows for that matter. Aeneas felt a deep sting in his side, but was silenced when he saw a woman, named in a beautiful red outfit walking into the room. He was taken aback by a woman coming to see him and smiled slyly at the figure in front of him. He thought she looked kind of like Amelia, or maybe it was that his eyes were blurred from the close encounter earlier that day.

"I had known you would come back to me Amelia; thou art the fairest of all the maidens back home." Scarlet, the woman he saw before him said nothing, just stared at him. She shook her head and spoke softly as she dabbed a washcloth on his head.

"You must've hit your head harder than I thought." Ignoring the woman, he continued all dreamy-eyed.

"Come hither thy beauty . . . I have been waiting for thee." Aeneas said as he smiled waiting to be caught up in the woman before him. Aeneas figured if this was a game she was playing with him, he would sit back and enjoy it as much as he could. The vision of Amelia wasn't speaking and she was certainly taking her sweet time to approach him.

"So tell me, who's Amelia? Is she a friend of yours?" Scarlet stated, feeling as if the man she saved from the cavern before her was in his own world. No answer came and Scarlet began to worry. Aeneas was hallucinating; he saw the figure that stood before him come closer. Aeneas let go of his worry and smiled. Scarlet however saw him looking off in another direction at something she could not see.

"Great, not this again-This is just what happened to Captain Miller!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"There we are now, dost thou want to play thy fairest Amelia?" When no answer came, he had figured she was playing her games again and when the figure got close enough to feel the breath on his face he grabbed her and pulled her to him. Scarlet gave him some room; she chained him down to the cot so he couldn't hurt himself further.

"Now dear, I know what you must want from me, I know why you've come to thee." Aeneas lightly touched the figure on the backside and took his free hand to her face and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Only mere moments later, Aeneas felt a deep pain in his abdomen, pulling away he saw he was bleeding, his vision of Amelia distorting into the same figure he has seen before digging her claws into him. He screamed in pain and confusion, his vision of Amelia coming back to him was gone.

"Help! Someone, Anyone please!" Aeneas screamed, his reply was muffled because of the thick walls surrounding him. Scarlet suddenly looked down to find he had claimed to have been stabbed, she saw nothing, not even a scratch. She cleaned the sweat pooling on his forehead and gave him some herbs to calm him. All Scarlet could do now was wait.

Amelia was sure that time had stopped as Delbert had looked up at her from the water cove. She had landed right on top of him, making Delbert growl slightly. Delbert struggled to get up again and he finally got them out of the cove. He laid his wife on a rock in a damp cavern to rest for a bit, not even realizing that it was beginning to rain outside (and in)...not to mention it was getting dark. Both of them where now soggy and wet, Delbert's hair was plastered to his head and Amelia looked like she was slowly freezing to death. Delbert kissed his wife once before making a suggestion.

"Why don't we go back, dear? I'm sure it will be much warmer back on the ship. Plus we haven't a clue what the others have found." Delbert stated matter-of-factly.

"But we should at least see what's here first don't you think? We can meet up with them in a little while " Amelia retorted with a sly smile. Delbert blushed slightly and smiled.

"Well—ok but Amelia-Wait..." Delbert said to her retreating back. It took him a minute to catch up, but at the entrance to the hallow cavern, Delbert finally caught up with her. Soon he got distracted by seeing a skeleton near the entrance.

"So—Umm Honey?" Delbert questioned as Amelia discovered some of the skeletons where wearing academy uniforms. She knew exactly what had happened to them and she then realized they had gotten there too late.

"Hurry up Delbert!" Amelia yelled over her shoulder as she stood mortified by the site. Delbert slowly came up beside her.

"I'm here…" Delbert said with a sigh. "What is this?" He questioned.

"I imagine this is where the people of the planet buried their dead. The bodies are cleaned to the bone." Amelia choked out. "It seems we've gotten here too late."

"_I guess some things never change._" Delbert thought with a frown. An eerie howl echoed through the caverns…someone was coming after them. The two of them looked at each other with freight.

"What if we don't make it back to the ship?" they said in unison, they both took a deep breath and grabbed each other's hand and started running back toward the entrance to the waterfall without a single word...

Somehow they lost each other. Delbert no longer felt the soft touch of his wife against his skin. He sighed fondly as he quickly picked up his pace and ran unsoundly toward the direction he last saw Amelia, trying to blaze through the cold night air.

Delbert tried to catch up but found himself going the wrong way and Amelia nowhere in sight. While trying his hardest to catch up to his wife, Delbert had to stop, due to his breathing becoming irregular and coming in short, painful gasps as he attempted to get the burning throb deep in his chest to stop.

"Amelia!" he hollered from a nearby tree that he was using for shelter from the storm that was beginning to brew on the planet. Amelia turned around thinking she may have heard him calling her name, but even though she was one of the most skilled navel captains who ever lived; the notorious Captain Amelia had no idea where she was…the rain that was just beginning to fall was coming down harder now and she could hardly see two feet in front of her.

"Delbert!" She bellowed, but heard nothing in response. Delbert whipped his head around, thinking he heard his name, but he saw nothing. His head was getting heavy and he couldn't help but to stumble around, trying all too hard to breathe normally. He hadn't realized before that he would need his asthma medicine.

A rustling came from behind her and stopped once Amelia turned around to investigate.

"Delbert?" Amelia questioned as she approached the bush. No answer came, and Amelia turned her attention back to the trail. Another rustling sound came and she walked closer to see what the sound was. She saw a puff of smoke and then as she took a look where it had come from, she saw a wolf with bright red eyes hiding behind a bush. She slowly backed away and tried run, but by the time she had gotten in the right direction, the creature was directly on her heels.

"Delbert, we need to get back to the Legacy!" Amelia attempted to holler again, but she still received no reply. The creature leaped on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

She tried to reach out to grab her plasma pistol, but she couldn't pry it out of its holster…. Suddenly, someone grabbed her gently and shot at the creature which growled at the man, baring its teeth. The unknown visitor named Mozaic said a simple spell and threw something and the imposter …causing it to retreat back into the woods.

Meanwhile, Delbert looked around for any signs of his wife. He saw nothing and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a puff of smoke and the figure of a woman in a red cloak was not too far away.

"Amelia, there you are dear! Let's get out of here!" He said, not fully seeing the figure correctly. The woman before him was silent and stood there staring at him, looking unsure of what to do next Delbert had thought. Delbert notice a moment later that she was no longer where she was just moments past. He turned around to see the woman coming at him with a deadly look in her eyes; he backed up frightened, he felt the ledge of a cliff or something behind. He stepped back a bit further to find himself hanging from the edge of the cliff.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, what did you all think of that? Cliffhanger, yay! That should keep you on your ties for a little while...anyway you all know the drill. R&R or you're a monkey! See ya soon!


	15. Wish You Were Here

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me bloomin' mind . . . and not even that is really mine. *LOL* anyway, I'm still trying to think of a way to get this story from point A to point B, but I think I got most of it sorted out.

Notes: The next chapter in the ongoing Pylea saga...yay, this dying thing is almost to an end. I still have a few good chapters still ahead so stick around!

Dedication: To anyone who has ever read my story and left me a review, you all are the reason I write on this site! Thank you for your reviews and your constant support!

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part XIV: **Wish You Were Here**

By Mia LeighArc

"_Amelia! Where are you?!"_ Delbert screamed through his thoughts. . _"This woman must've led me towards this ledge. She's trying to kill me!" _He thought aloud. He realized the ruse once he was dangling over the ledge. Delbert called to her, but instead of helping him up, she only stared at him, smiling quietly and waiting for him to fall. All of the sudden, she dug her claws into him so that he would lose his grip.

He may have been mistaken before, but he was sure now he was in trouble. In fact the woman before him now was in an embroidered red cloak red spiked gloves and thigh high boots. This most certainly was not his wife like he had originally thought. This person was, different... more deadly.

His grip was slipping and the claws were digging deeper into his skin. "Don't look down," he thought as he looked down, realizing how high up he was. With nowhere else to look, Delbert couldn't help but look straight into the imposter's red-tinted eyes. He knew what was about to happen, the last grip he had on the ledge was leaving him and the stranger finally letting him fall to his doom. He felt blood dripping down his arms as he fell in slow motion down off the ledge. Suddenly the ground beneath him went dark and he fell to the shallower end of the water with a splash and the pain of hitting sharp rocks on his back. After several minutes of not being able to move without a painful ache in his back, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Delbert? Delbert, honey where are you?" He could not form words under his current state, not much more than growls and groans…but he knew for sure needed to let her knew he was there. He tried to splash around a bit so she could follow the sound, but after a few failed attempts he finally caused enough sound to get her attention. He called louder as she came running towards the sound. Amelia looked over the side of the ledge.

"Delbert, Delbert I'm so glad I found you. Are you hurt?" She had said as she barreled down to the bottom of the ledge next to him, automatically taking hold of his hand. Delbert could barely keep his eyes open much longer; he was fading in and out of consciousness and Amelia knew they needed to get back to the Legacy as fast as their legs would take them. Mozaic, the stranger who had helped her before, was watching her holding Delbert close from a few feet away.

"What can I do to help?" he said to her as she began to fight back tears from seeing her husband hurt like this. Amelia could not form any logical thought or any possible emotion that would show she had a good head on her shoulders. She didn't even know this man's name, but he wanted to help them. Amelia knew well enough that Delbert could've died and still can if they don't move fast. Mozaic gently set Amelia aside and took hold of the Delbert's arm and slinging it over his broad shoulders. The kind man said a few words, held his free hand to the sky and a bright orange glow flickered on above their heads. This spell however changed the trees that were above them at the time to 'catch on fire'-thus changing their color—from a healthy green to a beautiful fiery orange. This left a trail of bright orange trees leading to their longboat. They climbed in and in a flash, they were off.

Soon they saw the Legacy up ahead and before they knew it, they were sitting down in the galley giving the good doctor some herbal remedy to ease Delbert's pain. Mozaic sat down and looked over to the stern, worried frame of Amelia. He knew she was upset, but he felt he would help her pass the time by introducing himself. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"A-hem, I-I'm Mozaic Skylark." He shook her hand and smiled the best he could. Her eyes seemed to be filled with pain and doubt. He realized that the woman before him had almost lost her husband not a few hours ago. Amelia simply sighed as she frowned down at Delbert.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm one of the only survivors from past missions to rescue others that had crash landed on the planet."

"Mr. Skylark is it? I believe that is not what I asked you. Is my husband going to live-" Suddenly Amelia realized what the man had said. This mysterious stranger is what she had been looking for since she had arrived…a survivor. Her eyebrow rose instinctively.

"One of the only survivors you say, how many are there?" This statement took Mozaic off guard leaving him a bit speechless.

"Um-er-there are two-no including myself three…s-so sorry ma'am."

"Quite alright, I've grown used to my husband's nervous bumbling. In fact I've grown rather fond of it." Amelia replied, she smiled for the first time since arriving back on the ship. With a chuckle her thoughts came back to her husband. Her brilliant smile soon faded into a terribly distraught frown. She let out a sigh as the worry dressed her face once more.

"Um, well the only way I can explain things that have been happening is that I came here with my crew on a rescue mission, about 6 months ago. The Interstellar Academy sent some of my trusted crew-members as well as myself to come find some missing people that had crash landed here about a year ago. I don't know how to say this, but by the time we had arrived, the planet was a constant battle field between the gods.

Now I know what you're thinking, and what I can say is that I saw these gods with my own eyes…very keen in particular…however I was witness to all of this. Anyway, those gods in conflict were Micealy, the god of peace, truth and healing (the weak and weak at heart); and his sibling rival, the evil Navorka. She was the goddess of treason, deceit, and most of all death and destruction. The dragon god was a Good Samaritan, always helping people in need and healing those who were dying. His sister, however, was the evil of the two. She was the trickster, the dangerous villain with the morbid obsession with watching living things die. They appear in what natives called "pashkia" or animagus forms if you will of a dragon and a raven. Being in this form they could manipulate their outside bodies to make themselves beautiful, they both wear ceremonial masks to honor their animal counter-parts. This is why you will never see their faces, unless they wanted you to. She was the one that had created those-creatures that attacked you tonight. Navorka is responsible for this!" He stated in a rage.

"_Great, now you're going to freak her out_." He thought to himself trying to cool his jets. Amelia looked at him in shock.

"Mr. Mo-Mozaic, may I ask how you know all of this?" Amelia asked a bit skeptical. Mozaic looked coolly upon her and replied with a slight cocky, arrogance that Amelia never appreciated in a man. He feathered his fingers through his long freckled hair. The silver hair that he held in his hands bore many others colors such as streaks of black, purple and gold. Mozaic being proud of his appearance smiled cordially at her before answering to see if she noticed his beautiful physique.

"I have come to know these things about this forsaken planet because I was there when the wars of the underworld were in occurrence. I have seen and bore witness to those catastrophic events. I was the one who saved the worlds of men and carried the last of the survivors on my back through gunfire in the villages. I was the one who led the people out of the villages of Pylea and into the water coves in the north. (And to end it sounding cockier than before,) I know all there is to know about this place."

"Well Mr. Mozaic, you seem quite sure of yourself; tell me were you spoiled as a child or are you this cocky on a regular basis?" Mozaic just chuckled lightly and sat down. Things were drawing silent, but Amelia was the first to speak.

"Can you tell me where to find the rest of the survivors? If you are up to it, I could always use a bit of assistance, though I would usually deny it to the grave." Amelia offered with one of her brilliant smiles. Mozaic simply chuckled at the strange woman, and he realized they were quite similar in ethics and stature over their "crew" as you call them. Amelia looked lovingly down at her husband who was twitching at the ear and snarling slightly. Amelia grazed her hand along his cheek, sending him into a flustered swatting fit.

"I suppose with the circumstances what they are…I think I can make an exception."

Her ears flickered as Delbert groaned as he finally opened his eyes. He reached out for his wife's hand, which made her jump slightly-that is until he took off the glove and planted a kiss upon it. He then nuzzled her hand although his face was rather rough, which was tickling her bare skin. She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. Blushing slightly by showing affection for her husband in front of a stranger, she put her glove back on and ran a hand through her hair to straighten it.

Delbert glanced in Mozaic's general direction, feeling as if he was being watched. Delbert felt he was being judged and looked away. He regained his confidence and looked to his wife for answers about the mysterious stranger. He didn't want to appear rude, but he needed answers on what exactly this stranger was doing there.

"Amelia, if you don't mind my asking…who is-?" Amelia cut him off mid-sentence.

"Oh come now Doctor, I'll have none of that. This man here saved our very lives. I am very grateful that he helped me find you in time to tend to your injuries." Delbert went to hug her and soon felt a painful jab in his side. He blushed slightly.

"It's an old sports injury." He said to the stranger who chuckled at his statement and shook his head. Mozaic knew fully that this was not the type of person to be playing sports. Amelia rolled her eyes at the remark.

"Oh and what sport was that Doctor, plotting star charts?" Amelia teased. Delbert could be so absolutely charming at times that it almost made her sick. Delbert's cheeks sometime during the statement had turned bright red like a ripe tomato. Delbert sighed and gazed lovingly upon his wife.

"_I had been worried that I had lost her-and then that strange woman was trying to kill me... I had been afraid._" He thought with a chuckle. Through his gaze, he saw the pain in Amelia's eyes; he touched her cheek gingerly with the back of his hand. His voice suddenly fell just above a whisper.

"I missed you so much. I thought I had lost you, and then I saw this woman out of the corner of my eye thinking it was you, she trying to kill me! I'm just glad that I'm alive right now…I couldn't have lived with myself if something had happened to you or myself for that matter. Had you not found me in time, I would be a-a-" Delbert's eyes welled up; he didn't want to cry in front of someone he didn't know. Amelia touched his face and smiled sweetly, she kissed him on the lips this time. Wrapping his arms around her, his hands lightly traced her shoulders, arms and the small of her back. After a few moments they pulled away and stared at each other…looking deeply into each other's eyes. Amelia sat next to Delbert, pawing her hands through his hair. Mozaic looked away and finally thought up an excuse to leave them alone. He cleared his throat as he walked towards the door.

"Um, I really should be heading back. I should be checking on Scarlet and Draconia….um, let me know if…" Amelia interrupted him moving quickly to her feet and all the while being embarrassed for her immature behavior and unprofessional ism. She hurled a hand through her frazzled hair, slightly out of breath as Delbert traced his finger along her thigh. Swatting her husband, she gave him a stern look so she could compose herself. Regaining her captain's composure, she urged the man to stay.

"Mr. Mozaic, please feel free to stick around this evening, I would very much like to talk to you all…The academy will be very pleased to know this mission hasn't been a whole waste of time…"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude." Amelia blushed this time realizing how awkward the situation was…

"Oh don't mind us, we were just going up to my stateroom, weren't we Delbert?" Amelia asked her husband with a smile. Delbert in return nodded happily, wincing slightly as he stood up. Amelia helped him to his feet wrapped one of his arms around her neck and Mozaic doing the same, so they could get him up the stairs.

When they walked in the stateroom, everyone sat and Amelia brewed a kettle of tea.

"So Mr. Mozaic, how exactly can we stop these evil creatures?" Amelia asked. The man simply shook his head.

"They cannot be killed by mere plasmas pistols alone; you will need silver plasma to do any real damage. When the silver gets into their blood stream, they completely loose all vital functions. I have a large supply in our base in the caves, here…take these for you own protection." He said as he handed Amelia a handful of the proper ammo.

"I really should be going, ma'am." He stated kindly as he stepped out of the room (and with Amelia's permission) commandeered on of the Legacy's longboats as he made his way back into the lush forests of Pylea.

Mozaic was almost to the cave when he heard a faint screaming coming from the direction he was headed, he neglected his walk and settled for a sprint. He was almost there and from the sounds of it, the good doctor wasn't the only one who had an encounter with a Cravenwolf tonight.

Upon entering the cave, the screams got louder and louder as Mozaic got into the marshy part of the cave. He got a long hallway of empty rooms all the while getting closer to the source of the ruckus on the planet. Finally getting to the room, he saw Scarlet leaning over an obviously delusion man having some kind of hallucination.

"What's going on here?" Mozaic called, Scarlet on the other side of the door jumped at the sound of his voice and opened the door.

"I found him swimming around in one of the caverns, and then I saved his life when Navorka herself had found their way inside and went after him. After I got her to leave and brought him here to begin using the healing herbs- he started hallucinating, just like Captain Miller."

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, what did you all think of that? Cliffhanger, yay! That should keep you on your toes for a little while...anyway you all know the drill. R&R or youre a monkey! See ya soon!


	16. Path of Totality

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me bloomin' mind . . . and not even that is really mine. *LOL* I finally am getting inspired to write something new.

Notes: The official final chapter in the ongoing Pylea saga. I still have good chapters and story twists ahead, so stick around! Now without further ado, I present to you, NEW MATERIAL!

"Kitty" Year-Round

Part XV: **The Path of Totality**

By Mia LeighArc

Aeneas woke up in a deep sweat, but his head didn't feel as heavy anymore. The bounds keeping him there, had been removed and he could now move freely. Outside of the room he found himself in, he saw Scarlet. He quietly went over to where she would be able to hear him and whispered to her.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where in the hell I am and who you are? I don't know if I caught your name, but for someone as pretty as you are, I would expect to keep it in mind." He said slyly as she turned around suddenly to face him. She simply laughed and turned to face him.

"You must've hit your head harder than we originally thought. My name is Scarlet, I've been taking care of you since you were attacked by Navorka." Scarlet said sweetly. She opened up the door and stepped inside.

"Who is that?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. She calmly explained what had happened the past two days to bring him up to speed. He allowed her to sit next to him on bench.

"What were you doing in those caverns anyway?" She asked him. He said nothing and urged her to come closer. She followed suit, but cautiously at first. When they were mere inches apart, he pressed his lips lightly against hers and wrapping his arms around her. When he had her in his grip, he heard someone in the hallway. One of his hands went up to her neck to pull her face closer, the other slipped the dagger she kept at her side quietly out of it's sheath. Mozaic came up towards the door addressing Scarlet in a questioning tone. He was about to knock on the door, when he saw it was slightly ajar.

"Hey Scarlet, how's our little friend-" Mozaic didn't even get to finish his sentence when he saw what was going on, the two then broke apart and Aeneas quickly spun her around and held the dagger to her throat. Mozaic remained calm, he didn't want any more of his crew members to get hurt in this place.

"Who are you people? Why am I here? Where is Amelia?!" He screamed at he crept towards the door with every step. Mozaic stood his ground. He went to answer, but before he could open his mouth, Aeneas then flung Scarlet towards him and ran out of the door towards the cavern. Mozaic went to race after him, but Scarlet told him not to bother.

"Her life was more important than his anyway." he kept said to himself.

It was the next morning when Amelia eyed one of the clips of silver plasma that Mozaic had given her. She was expecting him to come back to the ship soon so that she could meet his crew. She took the clip and inserted it in her plasma pistol. She held it in her hand for a moment, thinking how this mission how this mission has gotten to become more and more dangerous. She simply wanted to find the survivors and go home, however something about this place left her feeling very curious. Why did anyone from the academy come here in the first place? As if answering her unasked question, she heard Delbert getting up in the next room. He had been resting after his ordeal with the cravenwolf.

"What time is it?" He asked hoarsely. She smiled slightly as he put a loving hand on her shoulder. Amelia reached up to touch his hand and he placed a kiss on her temple as she holstered her pistol.

"It's almost time for Mozaic and his crew to be here." Delbert nodded, he had been out for a long time.

"Oh yes, that's right. Our mysterious friends and the survivors of that Academy mission." He looked down at the healing scars from the previous night.

"How are you feeling, Delbert?" She said in almost a whisper as he gently turned her to face him. He placed his other hand on her shoulder, gazing into her eyes. How he had grown to love looking into those sparkling pools of emerald green.

"Much better knowing that you're safe here with me." He said pulling her into a loving embrace. Amelia let out a sigh, getting caught up in the moment. She smiled resting her head on his chest. He ran a hand through her hair, no real words to describe how happy he truly was to be alive. He almost lost the best thing that ever happened to him and she couldn't blame him for the mutual feeling flowing over both of them.

"I don't know what I would've done had I lost you." Amelia admitted in almost a whisper. Delbert lifted her chin to look him in the eye and kissed her sweetly. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slipped around her waist. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath, their noses touching.

"I love you so much, Amelia." Delbert finally said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too, Delbert." Amelia replied with a smile. A knock came to the door as the couple broke apart startled by the sound. Amelia walked over to the door, slicking a hand through her hair as she opened it to reveal Mozaic.

"Mr. Mozaic, won't you please come in. We were beginning to worry about you, weren't we Doctor?" Amelia said coolly, noticing Delbert's slight grimace of her sudden formality. He understood her need to do so of course, the whole thing just left him wishing that she could just drop down her guard sometimes and bravely show her crew the side of her he had grown to love and admire. Amelia noticing him lost in thought, decided to ease him back into the current situation.

"Doctor?" She urged him in a firm, but caring tone. He gulped and began to stammered slightly, something that Amelia adored about her husband.

"Err—yes, yes of course. We were just talking about it before you came in." He replied, blushing somewhat at his failed attempt to cover. Mozaic just chuckles lightly and walks in the door with his crew. Behind him walked in Scarlet and Draconia. Scarlet was about average height for her species with shoulder length blonde hair and an all red academy scouting uniform (similar to the outfits worn by Kate Beckinsale and Hugh Jackman in Van Helsing.) Draconia was slightly taller and more elegant looking with her luxurious long auburn hair wearing a black version of the same uniform with heavy metallic shoulder armor detailed gold the emblem of the Academy. Mozaic was also wearing the same outfit, but the color white with black straps and a royal blue overcoat with gold trim. They all had a pair of plasma pistols holstered at their hips and Draconia had a holster across her back containing two plasma rifles while Scarlet had her a pair of daggers holstered right next to her pistols. All their weapons had been equipped with the silver plasma of course. With them they each had a backpack and a large bag with ammo and weapons filled to capacity. They set their bags on the floor near the door as they came in. Walking slowing into the stateroom, the trio drink in their surroundings. Mozaic was the first to speak addressing the captain.

"Thank you for having us, Captain Amelia. We made it here safely lucky for us." Scarlet turned her head for a moment remembering how Aeneas had referred to an Amelia as he was hallucinating.

"So you must be the beautiful woman that poor delusional guy was talking about." Scarlet says perhaps a little naive of the history between the no-nonsense captain and Aeneas Scott, the hooligan of a pirate captain. Draconia glares and her and Mozaic merely shakes his head and the girls boldness with a complete stranger. Amelia shot her a quite puzzled look as well as Delbert, who returned the same look.

"I'm sorry young lady, but I don't seem to recall what on earth you're talking about." She said as politely as possible ignoring the fact that the girl had called her a beautiful woman. Scarlet turned an aptly named (much like her own name) shade of red, realizing that the captain wasn't informed about their run in with Aeneas earlier that day.

"I'm so sorry, I thought Mozaic might've told you we found some guy in the caves. I found him snooping around in one of the underground lakes. He was being chased by Navorka, the leader of the Cravenwolves, whom I've heard you've had the misfortune of running into out there." Scarlet said apologetically.

"That's quite alright, but what has any of this got to do with me?" Amelia asked, still confused.

"Well he started hallucinating and he kept talking in a funny way, I haven't heard anything like that since we studied what's his face in English class...oh yeah, Shakespeare." Upon hearing this, Amelia already knew of whom she spoke and touched the bridge of her nose with her right hand.

"_Oh bloody hell!_" she thought to herself as she shot her husband a knowing glance. He also knew who they were talking about.

"So where is he now?" Amelia asked not really wanting to know, but more for general information. Scarlet nervously chuckled, the other two just glared at his memory.

"Well when he was lucid he saw Mozaic come in, he put a knife to my throat asking who we were and 'Where is Amelia'...when we didn't answer he bolted." Amelia first let her anger show, then rolled her eyes at this, she is surprised at nothing. The man would put anyone in harms way to get her back into his life again. Mozaic then decided to add his views on the man's behavior.

"Captain, he had a crazed look in his eye, I thought he was going to harm myself or my crew. I hope this won't hinder our trip back home. Do you know him?" Amelia sighed, she knew this question was coming at some point. Taking a deep breath, she decided to tell them only what information would best suit them at the time. There would be no need to over indulge them in _everything_ that happened between them.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. He and I dated for a while when we went to the Academy together. I know it's forbidden for cadets to date while in school, but we were both so young and rebellious at the time." Amelia said recalling that dark part of her life. Her mother had just passed away and she was so filled with anger and resentment towards her father that she would do just about anything to push his buttons Including her relationship with Aeneas; the fact that she forced him into family functions whether her father liked it or not and spent almost no time with her father when she came home for holidays. What could she say, she was an average angry-at-the-world teenager. Aeneas was a handsome older and worldly cadet who showed her ways to express her anger. She would not trade those life lessons she learned during that time, but when she feel more in love with the etherium than him, he got crazy. She wished sometimes that that horrid event on her graduation day hadn't happened, but it did and she would have to live with it for the rest of her life. Mozaic was still a little confused about something.

"So captain, tell me, why is he so intent on knowing where you are? Scarlet told me he was talking about you. I didn't think much of it at the time because he had been hallucinating."Amelia let her head drop slightly. Mozaic was not going to let her fly under the radar on the subject.

"He tried to propose to me on our year anniversary. I said no and had to break it off with him. He was devastated. I felt bad for him at first, however he started stalking me after that and has ever since." Amelia said with a sad face. Delbert went over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't even care about keeping up with her captain mentality in front of these strangers. Delbert kissed the top of her head and soothed out her hair as she fought back tears. He shot the others a stern glance, feeling his own anger rising. Forcefully he addressed Mozaic, something Amelia was always amazed to see.

"Are we quite done discussing this lunatic? He has brought more trouble to her life than needs to be brought up. Now if you don't mind, why don't we focus our attention on how we're going to get out of here!" Delbert exclaimed with a huff. Mozaic was taken aback by this and shut his mouth. The Scarlet looked away and Draconia swatted Mozaic on the arm.

"Very sorry sir, I won't bring it up again. Anyway, we have taken the liberty of packing up the remainder of our equipment to be brought back home just inside of the caverns we were taking shelter in. We could only carry the ammo we had stored up. If you both would accompany us, we would be glad to bring everything back to the ship so we can leave here immediately. Would that be too much trouble?" Mozaic asked with a sincerely apologetic smile. Amelia spoke up this time, winking slyly at her husband for his show of bravery.

"Yes, that would be fine, Mr. Mozaic. We will gather a group of my men immediately and follow you out there. However we shouldn't waste any time, the sun shall undoubtedly be going down soon." Mozaic nodded and his company followed suit. The trio started for the door, so that Amelia could gather a group of men together. Amelia opened up the door for them and her and Delbert each shook the hands with their new friends. They left a bag with some pistols for Amelia's group to equip themselves with

"Well my friend, we shall meet you on deck momentarily." Amelia said with a confident tone.

"Thank you for your help, Captain." Mozaic added. Amelia smiled warmly back at him.

"Likewise, Captain."

Once they were out of the door and Amelia and Delbert were alone once more, she turned to him with a guilt in her eyes. He surely was not going to like this.

"So we should get a group together. Do you have everything you're going to need?" Delbert said as he grabbed a plasma pistol and put it in his pants pocket.

"We're both going to need at least one of these." He said indicating the plasma pistols with a hand gesture. Amelia sighed slightly. This decision was killing her inside unlike the other day when she made the exact same choice. Delbert lowered his head slightly as he looked at her curiously.

"Amelia?" He said quietly, with a tense silence to follow.

"Delbert, I need you to stay here and guard the ship for me." Delbert dropped down into her desk chair with his hands on his temples, offended.

"Amelia, this mission is just as important to me as it is to you. I should be by your side, like a good husband should be. I can keep you safe."

"It couldn't possibly be that important to you. This mission is a direct order from the Academy for whom I am employed. You are not in charge here and in case you forgot, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You can't even keep yourself safe, how in blazes are you supposed to do so for me? Honestly Delbert, I have to wonder at times what sort of fantasy world you're living in. You are staying and that is **final**!" Amelia declared putting a little too much emphasis on the word 'final.' Delbert let out a frustrated growl and turned away from her.

"Delbert you must realize, I cannot and will not let you put yourself in danger again. You mean far too much to me." Amelia said as she opened the door to her stateroom, picking up the bag of weapons sitting there. She tried to fight the guilt as she noticed his blank expression as she closed the door behind her. She would have to make it up to him when they got home. She felt bad about having to be so direct, but it was for a good reason. Wasn't it? She tucked all of her thoughts of doubt down in order to focus her attention to the mission.

She gathered her first mate Boris, Mr Quinn, Stripe Cornelious, and a couple other strong men to carry the equipment needed back to the ship. They started down to the longboats, everyone equipped with a silver plasma pistol, some with two for good measure. The sky was starting to grow darker around them. They would have to get moving if they were to get back before dark. Once they were all in the longboats, they headed towards the strange planet.

Once they got out of the boats, they made their way to the caverns as quickly as possible. The night was closing in on them and the danger of the situation was creeping up on them like a musky smell They carefully went through the brush, hearing the occasional rustling. They stayed close together this time to prevent any mishaps. Out of the brush, came a puff of smoke. Evil red eyes watched them. Quinn instantly sensed they were being watched. Amelia saw him react out of the corner of her eye.

"Mr. Quinn, what is it?" She asked in a low voice. He motioned to where the eyes were watching them, but there was nothing there to be seen. He slowly took a glance in both directions. He replied in but a whisper.

"We're being watched Captain."He said as he drew out his pistol from its holster. The captain already had her drawn and ready. The rest of her men and the Mozaic's crew had also drawn a weapon.

"Here Captain, you might need this." Draconia offered as she handed one of her plasma rifles to Amelia. Who took it with her other hand and wrapped the strap around her shoulder for the time being unless this endeavor should get ugly.

"Thank you." Amelia said with a weak smile. She was hoping not to need it, or her other weapon for that matter. They stood motionless for a moment, feeling the eyes watching them, however they kept their weapons out for the time being while they pressed on without a problem.

They reached the caverns to see that a man had been killed there some time ago, but still within the last few days. His body was beginning to decay and smell rather foul. Without much hesitation, the group began gathering the equipment and bringing it back to the longboats. They had made two trips and only had one more to go when another puff of smoke appeared right in their path. The group froze instantly.

Back at the Legacy, Delbert was watching the night unfold before him. He all together couldn't help looking down toward the planet and hoping his wife was handling herself. His feelings were hurt by what she had said before she left. He sighed as the echo of a soft wind blew across his features. He would have to go back upstairs for his over-coat. He held the man in the crow's nest in charge while he went up to collect it. He heard a slight creak as he headed up the stairs to his wife's stateroom. He turned to follow the noise, figuring it must've just been the wind in the sails. He finally got up to the door, hearing the sound again, but closer this time.

"_Well that's odd_." He thought as he opened up the door to reveal Aeneas Scott in his wife's chair with his muddy feet up on the desk. Aeneas gave a confident smile as Delbert walked in the door.

"Well well, if it isn't the noted Astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. So nice for us to finally meet." Delbert glared at him and upon closing the door behind him, slammed down his hands on the desk.

"Now see here you, I don't like you any more than my wife does. You leave her alone!" Aeneas smirked to hear these words coming from the bumbling doctor.

"And why prey tell would I want to do that, _Doctor_?" He replied definitely. Delbert felt his patience running thin and his rage rearing its ugly head.

"Because if you don't leave now and leave us alone, I can't be held accountable for what I do to you." Delbert said with a bit more confidence than he was expecting. His wife's habits must be rubbing off on him after-all. Aeneas laughed out loud. Delbert reached for his pistol and prepared to drawn it if necessary. Aeneas noticed this and stood up to address the doctor eye to eye. He showed no signs of concern over the doctor's words.

"And what are you going to do, Doctor? Shoot me? Why do I doubt that?" Aeneas said with a confidence that just breeds contempt. He took a step forward and that's when Delbert drew the gun and pointed it at him. Delbert's hand shook a little as he held it. This man had absolutely no fear of him at all and that was a dis-concerning fact for him. His aim had improved, so Delbert could very well hit him easily if he wanted to. Why was he not concerned? Aeneas continued with the same line of thought.

"Are you going to answer my, Doctor?" Aeneas asked. Delbert readied the pistol to be fired. Aeneas didn't budge at all.

"Don't make me do this the hard way." Delbert said in almost a growl. Aeneas still was rather unmoved. That's when Aeneas came charging towards Delbert, knocking the gun out of his hands. The men fell to the floor, Delbert hitting his head on the hard ground. Aeneas was hovering over him with his hands around Delbert's neck. Aeneas heard footsteps and voices from the longboat bay and reached for the gun, it was just out of his reach. He made the mistake of letting go of Delbert's throat, thus freeing Delbert to defend himself buy leaping with gusto on top of Aeneas to get the gun for himself. The two struggled for what seemed like hours when it was mere minutes. Footsteps started to be heard on deck and Delbert knew that if he was going to gain the upper hand before Amelia got back, it would be now. Delbert turned Aeneas to face him and pushed him as hard as he could in the face. Aeneas was prepared though and moved out of the way at the last second leaving Delbert to slam his hand onto the hard floor. Cursing aloud, he shook his hand in the air, feeling pain coursing through his entire arm. Aeneas came charging again, this time trying to get closer to the door, should he need to exit. He pressed Delbert against the wall next to the door, lifting him up so that his feet couldn't touch the floor anymore. Delbert was having a hard time breathing. In fact, he was starting to feel his asthma kicking in. His vision was starting to blur and he felt himself losing consciousness. Voices from deck were getting loader as the people seemed to be unloading something heavy. Aeneas let go of Delbert, letting him fall to the floor with a loud thud. He opened up the door, running towards the side of the ship, motioning to an unseen schooner next to them with his crew on board. He jumped aboard of the other ship and in a flash, they disappeared into the depths of the etherium. Amelia heard the sound, but at the time thinking it was just from moving the materials around, she didn't equate it with any imminent danger at the time. Once everything was on board, they started making preparations to launch. Little did they know, that the leader of the Cravenwolves had snuck a board the ship and was making her way towards them. Captain Amelia called to her first mate.

"Lets get out of here, Mr Boris, as quickly as she'll take us if you please." Mr Boris called down to the turbo speed operator through a device on deck.

"Take her away." Amelia smiled remembering how Arrow used to say the exact same thing. The ship jolted forward, causing the leader of the Cravenwolves hurling towards the back of the ship. One of the machinists heard this and went to look around. He looked around, but all he could see by the time he got there was a puff of smoke.

"Hmm" He thought and went back to work. Once they were on course for Cresentia, Amelia went up to her stateroom for a nice cup of tea. She was long over-due and she wanted to see if Delbert was up there because she had expected him to be waiting for her when they returned. When she opened the door, she found a heartbreaking site. Her husband was laying motionless on the floor, his eyes bulging. She ran to him, feeling terrified that he was actually gone this time. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sobbed uncontrollably.

Amelia shot up in bed, sweat dripping on her brow. She was at home now and the side of the bed Delbert usually slept on was empty. It wasn't just a dream. She felt herself fighting back tears as she heard movement in the bathroom and grabbed the pistol she kept hidden in her nightstand. The opened to reveal a very confused Delbert. He yelped to have the gun pointed at him.

"Blast it, you scared me, Delbert!"

"Amelia, what's the matter?!" He yelled as she dropped the pistol instantly on the nightstand and ran over to him, hugging him all too hard for his comfort. He groaned a little as she hit his hand, but wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She exclaimed with tears rolling down her face. They sat down on the bed and as Amelia put the pistol away for safe keeping.

"What happened, Amelia?" He said running his uninjured hand along her shoulder.

"I dreamt that you were dead, I had gotten there too late and there was nothing I could do." Delbert hugged her lovingly.

"There there, its okay, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He said as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. They laid down again, getting comfortable once more.

"It was just a bad dream, now lets go back to sleep, Amelia." He said soothingly. She nuzzled against him, feeling a wave of relief that it was indeed just a bad dream.

"..._just a bad dream_..." She thought to herself as she found herself falling into a peaceful sleep in the arms of her husband.


End file.
